In the Dark
by stiffkittens101
Summary: A year has passed since the tragic Genetic Opera and Amber took over GeneCo. GeneCo has found a new singer and Shilo isn't happy about it. What if there's more to this singer than it seems though? And what happens when she and Shilo meet?
1. Chapter 1

_Ever since I saw Repo! a few months ago I've been hooked! I love everything about the film; the music, the story, the characters, the costumes, everything! It's hard to choose one favorite character but if I had to narrow it down, I guess it would be between Blind Mag, Nathan, and Graverobber. I adore all three. Anyways, I've had this idea for a Repo! fanfiction and I feel like the idea will keep plaguing me until I write down. I should let you know that this story may be slightly OC-centered but I swear she is no Mary-Sue. Believe me, I've read enough bad fanfics to know better. Music is also going to be a big part as well. I was actually inspired by The Birthday Massacre. So here it is. I hope someone out there likes it. Since I'm new to the Repo! fandom try to go easy on me haha. Well, please R & R and enjoy!_

Chapter 1

There was no sunshine that morning in the heavily industrialized city. Like most days on Sanitarium Island, the sky was gray and gloomy and the clouds promised a slight chance of rain. The sound of endless advertisements for organ transplants and beauty products could be heard throughout the city. Flyer's promoting products by the notorious organ donating coming known as GeneCo were posted throughout the streets as smoke rose out of the enormous buildings and skyscrapers all around. The biggest and most intimidating of all was none other than the GeneCo tower that resided in the center, the so-called heart of the city. And the heart of the city it was indeed for without GeneCo, there would be no organs to donate and with no organs the population would surely perish. For it was GeneCo, once run by the infamous Rotti Largo, that saved the population from the worldwide epidemic of organ failure. Alas, a year had passed since the once proud owner died, and many had feared that GeneCo would be without an owner and the company would crumble. To much relief however, an immense surprise, GeneCo had found a owner in the youngest child and daughter of late owner, Carmela Largo, better known as Amber Sweet.

Many were shocked that she had inherited the company, for they saw her own father deny her along with her brothers, Pavi and Luigi, right in front of them at the Genetic Opera. Yet there she was sitting in the GeneCo tower, running the company as her father once did. Many were skeptical of this of course, but it had seemed that within a year things were back to normal in city. Organs and body parts were once again being financed and surgery continued as a fashion statement, with the help of zydrate of course. In the midst of it GeneCo had even found a new voice. It was hard for most of the population to accept this after the tragic death of the angelic Blind Mag. In time though, the people had seemed to grow a liking for the new singer, most people anyway.

"I hate her." spoke a frustrated female voice.

"Who?" a husky female voice responded.

"Her." she pointed to the small television where music was playing while a young women with jet black hair was singing . "Ana Rosette"

"This again, kid? C'mon she's not so bad."

"I don't like her, Graverobber. She's trying to replace Mag." The young girl of eighteen sat down on the old couch, crossing her arms.

Graverobber sighed and took a seat next to the young girl. "Listen, kid. First of all, no one could ever replace Mag, you know that. Secondly, its one thing if you don't this chick's music but you can't say you hate her. You don't even know her. I seriously doubt she herself is trying to replace Mag, it's Geneco and Amber who wants that. She doesn't even sing opera for Christ's sake."

"All I know is that she resembles Mag a little too much, even if she doesn't sing opera." The girl rose up from her seat and began walking toward the small kitchen. She then stopped and turned around to glare at her friend. "And stop calling me kid already! I'm legally an adult now."

Graverobber let out a soft laugh. "That's true. Sorry, Shilo it's just a habit. Happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks." Shilo said and turned back around. 'No longer jail bait either.' he thought to himself as he checked her out from behind. She had curves in all the right places. She'd grown a lot since he first met her not only physically but intellectually as well. She wasn't the same sheltered, naive girl he once knew. She was a young woman now and she had learned a lot about the outside world. Unfortunately, she had to learn the hard way, the hardest way as matter of fact. She witnessed both her father and godmother die right in front of her while learning her father's dark secret of being a Repo man as well. With her mother already dead and Amber Sweet on her trail, she had no one else to turn to. Graverobber wasn't exactly the best kind of role model but under his dark exterior he was a pretty decent guy. As a matter of fact, he was the first friend that Shilo made when she dared left her cage of a bedroom and explore the outside world, and she liked him, even if he dug up graves and shot up zydrate junkies for a living. It was in him, where she found unlikely salvation. After all the chaos of the Genetic Opera unfolded, he took her in and under his wing, doing his best to keep her hidden from the wrath of GeneCo's new owner and her psychotic brothers. It wasn't much but Graverobber and Shilo were content in the small apartment they shared and enjoyed each other's company, Graverobber in particular.

Having been alone most of his life, his dad splitting before he was born and his mother a scalpel slut who had a hard time taking care of herself let alone him, he pretty much raised himself. The years had passed and although he always dreamed and making a better living for himself, times were hard, money was tight, and the city was cruel. So, he found a dirty and easy way to make a living. He knew it was blood money that he was earning but it payed the bills. Hell, the fact that he was one of the most popular dealers in the city made the job seem all the better. Yes, things were going smooth until two women walked into his life and changed everything. First, it was that self-absorbed whore, Amber who for whatever reason kept going back to him for her regular fix, and occasional soon turned usual quick sex. He always wondered why she couldn't get zydrate herself from a Gentern or something seeing as she was Rotti Largo's daughter. He never bothered to ask though, why would he? It wasn't as if she would ever tell him anyway. All she did was pull up her skirt and let him do whatever he pleased until he injected her all the Z she could ever want. It was very vulgar, yes, but he wasn't complaining. He was only human afterall.

All of that was over now, though, since Amber became GeneCo's new CEO, and after another girl stumbled into his life. It may sound corny but ever since he layed eyes on her in the graveyard, he knew she was special. Yes, Shilo was different from the rest that was for sure. She was rather odd in her behavior as if she had never seen another human up close before. She was strangely cute though and he couldn't blame her for being freaked out by a strange character sticking a needle up a corpse's nose. They had barely escaped a gang of GeneCops and then had met up again at Sanitarium Square. He had only gone to find a new zydrate gun but had found her along the way. She looked like she needed help, so he led her away from the fair to the alley where his customers creeped around. There Shilo witnessed the use of the blue, glowing liquid in the little glass vial and why people were desperate to have it. It was creepy as hell and all the while Graverobber grew weirder and weirder. At the same, time she couldn't help but feel safe around with him, he had saved her twice afterall. So when he saw her need again after losing all her family, his conscious called to him again and he helped her. It all lead up to where they were now.

A lot had happened in year and although things could have been better, they were okay. Graverobber and Shilo were now roomates and friends, with no benefits much to Graverobber's disappointment. He continued watching her as she stood on her tip toes reaching for the box of cereal that was on top of the refridgerator. He just couldn't help but be attracted the girl with her pale ivory skin and her own hair now grown out and short, just above her small shoulders. True, he sometimes fufilled his primal needs with the zydrate junkies he knew, but the satisfaction didn't last long. He knew he wanted Shilo, he had for a long time by then. His damn conscious, however, once again spoke to him and told him not to try anything. Unlike the junkies he saw every night, he actually cared about Shilo and respected her, though he would never admit it to her face. So he shook away the inappropriate thoughts forming in his head and broke the silence.

"So." he said, looking at Shilo who was now leaning against the counter and eating a bowl of cereal.

"So?" she said as she took abite of her cereal.

"It's your birthday." he stated.

"And?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you even care?"

"Do you?"

"Ouch. I didn't forget did I?"

Shilo let out a heavy sigh and looked down, suddenly feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Graverobber. It's just that I would celebrate my birthday with my dad every year and now he's.." Tears began to well up her eyes.

Graverobber stood up and walked up to her, placing his arm around her shoulders in a comforting way. "Hey, its okay. I know that it must be hard for you."

Shilo wiped her eyes. "Still though, I shouldn't take it out on you. You've done so much for me and.."

Graverobber placed a finger to her lips. "Don't sweat it, kid. It's cool having you here." He gave her a reassuring smile.

She returned the smile a but her eyes remained sad. Suddenly Graverobbers eyes lit up.

"Hey, I almost forgot, I have something for you. Wait here." Shilo watched as he went to his room, wondering what he getting. He returned with medium sized box that was wrapped with black and white stripe paper and red bow.

"Happy, Birthday, Shilo." he said handing her the box.

Shilo smiled for real this time. "Graves, you didn't have to get me anything."

Graverobber shrugged. "It's nothing, I saw it and thought of you."

Shilo excitedly tore away the wrapping paper and opened the box. She gasped. "A new insect book! This is awesome! Thank you so much!"

"Like I said, it was nothing. Glad you like it."

Shilo opened the book with anticipation and happily skimmed through the pages. "I can't wait to read this."

"So, did you wanna do something special tonight?"

Shilo looked up. "Like what?"

"Just something, I guess. Since it's your birthday."

Shilo pondered this. "I haven't really given it much thought. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it.." Graverobber reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets."

"What's this?" asked Shilo as he handed her the tickets. She read them and suddenly looked up and glared at Graverobber. "No way."

"Aw, c'mon. It'll be fun." he insisted.

"Nope, I'm not going."

"But I got them for a good price, and they're good seats too."

"Why on Earth would I want to go to one of _her _concerts?"

"Don't you want to experience a concert, for the first time?"

"I wanted to see _Mag _in concert but we all know what happened with that."

"C'mon. Let it go already."

"No. I will not. I'm not going. Take one of your girlfriends with you." She sat back down on the couch and grimaced.

Graverobber laughed. He knew she was talking about the zydrate junkies. He bent down over the couch and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I got these so that you and I could go together. Do something different for a change. Or would you rather watcher me extract zydrate from the dead and shoot up scalpel sluts all night?"

Shilo said nothing. She just continued to stare straight ahead with an angry expression on her face.

"Pleeeassse?" he asked in her ear.

"You only wanna go because you think she's hot." she finally said.

That made Graverobber laugh loudly. "Maybe so but I still wanna go with you. What do you say?"

Nothing. "Shillooo." he said.

"Alright! Fine!" she said, defeated.

Graverobber smiled. "Awesome. It'll be fun. Trust me. " he said.

"I seriously doubt it." Shilo muttered under her breath. Secretly she was actually excited to go to a concert for the first time. She may have not liked the Blind Mag wannabe but she wondered what it would be like. She was about to find out.

* * *

_So what did you think? I know the whole Graverobber helping Shilo thing has been done a few times but it just seems to work, you know? Who else would help her? I hope someone out there likes this. Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews! Here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Repo! the Genetic Opera or the song "Pins and Needles" by The Birthday Massacre.

Chapter 2

The eighteen year old girl tilted her head to the side as she applied blush on her cheeks. When she was finished she examined herself in the large vanity mirror. It wasn't perfect but it looked a lot better then when Amber had the Genterns cake make-up all over her face. She had finally convinced them to let her do her own make-up. Amber still chose her outfits though, which mostly were revealing and burlesque type outfits. Thank God she was still allowed to write her own music. As long as it wasn't opera and she did the GeneCo ads the way they wanted, Amber didn't care. The girl took the small sheet of paper on the desk and looked over the set list once again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the concert. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door that caused her eyes to open again.

"Yes?" she called.

"Can I come in, bella?" asked the high-pitched male voice behind the door.

Her stomach clenced at the sound of the voice. Her body suddenly became numb with fear.

"Bella?" the voice called again. "Are you in there?"

"Come in." she answered weakly.

The door opened and the tall man wearing a mask walked in. Only he wasn't wearing an ordinary mask. It was a mask that used to be a women's face.

"Buona sera, Ana. You're looking lovely as usual."

"Thank you, Pavi." said Ana looking down and still facing the vanity.

Pavi walked over to where Ana was sitting and placed his hands on her shoulders. Ana slightly cringed and Pavi leaned to whisper in her ear.

"What's the matter, mio cara? You seem tense." he said as he began to massage her shoulders. "Why won't you look at me?"

Ana rose her head up and looked at him through the mirror. "I'm just a little nervous for the concert, I guess." she lied.

"Oh, there's no need to worry, mio bella. You will be magnificent."

Ana said nothing and Pavi smirked, reaching his hand lower toward her chest.

"Perhaps you just need to relax a bit more, I can help you." he whispered as he licked his lips.

"Pavi, please. Not now." said Ana.

The grip on her shoulders tightened and Pavi raised his eyebrow. "Are you refusing me?" he asked slightly irritated.

"N-no." said Ana, her voice shaking. "It's just that, the show starts in a few minutes and I have to finish getting ready."

Pavi's released Ana's shoulders. "Ah, I see. Very well. Later then?"

Ana sighed. "Yes, later."

Pavi smiled. "Excellent. I will see you after the concert?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Until tonight then." he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Then he left the dressing room.

Ana let out a heavy sigh of relief. She closed eyes and took another deep breath. She just had to make it through the night and she would fine. She just had to concentrate on the concert. No matter what, she had to make it a good one. Suddenly there was another knock on the door.

'Not again.' she thought.

"Ana?" called a familiar voice.

Ana relaxed. She recognized that voice. It wasn't Pavi.

"You can come, David. It's unlocked." she said.

The door opened and walked in dark haired man wearing all black. David was one of the musicians of the Genetic Opera and lead guitarist. He was also Ana's best friend.

"Ready for the concert?" he asked.

"I think so." she said. "Are you?"

"Yeah." David walked up and gave her a once over. She was wearing a pale blue corset with a sort of ruffle design at the top and a red heart sewn on her right breast. She had a garter and black and white stockings to match. Her hair was wavy and had a black headband with a bow. He let out a small whistle. "Wow, Ana. You look great."

"Thanks. I look like a whore." Ana laughed.

"Nah. I think it lookes hot." David said, winking at her.

"Well, I'm glad you think so. You don't look so bad yourself."

David laughed. "Not like anyone's gonna see my face right?"

"Where's your mask, anyway?" she asked.

"It's near the stage so I can put it on right before we go on."

"That wasn't a very good idea. What if someone steals it?"

"Who here would want a gold mask?"

"Someone who would want to sneak onstage?" Ana suggested.

David shrugged. "Maybe, but I seriously doubt it. Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You've got this worried look on your face." he stated.

"Oh. It's nothing." she lied.

"Are you sure?"

"David, don't worry. I'm fine." she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, but you know if someone's wrong you can tell me right?"

"I know." said Ana.

Suddenly a robotic voice rang out through the intercom. "Will the voice of GeneCo please take the stage? Ana Rosette to the stage."

"Well, I guess we better go." said Ana

"Yeah, let's do this." he said. With that they both let the room and headed to the stage.

* * *

"I told you these were good seats." said Graverobber. They were right in the middle of the second row.

"Why do we need to wear these disguises again?" asked Shilo, tightening the electric blue wig on her head.

"Because we're trying to hide our identities. You don't want Amber or her henchmen to see us do you?" said Graverobber, who was wearing a black wig.

"It's not like she wouldn't recognize us anyway. We have the same faces. How do you even know she's here?"

"Trust me, I know."

"Then why did you buy these stupid tickets?"

"Just shut up and enjoy it okay? I was trying to do something nice."

Shilo sighed and they both looked up at the advertisement on the large television screen above. It featured the upcoming singer performing a provocative dance as she advertised the latest GeneCo product.

"Hi, I'm Ana Rosette, the voice of GeneCo. Try Geneco's new Hair Follicle Remover. Just place a little dab on any part of your skin once a day and you'll never grow hair on that spot again. Thanks to GeneCo, you can have a smooth, hairless body. Geneco, come up and try our new parts."

Shilo rolled her eyes and Graverobber smirked at Geneco's new slogan. Amber would make something up like that.

The giant screen began to rise up and the crowd began to cheer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, GeneCo proudly presents, Ana Rosette."

More cheers and aplause erupted from the audience as the curtain rose and Genetic Opera began to play. The crowd cheered even louder when Ana appeared in a puff of smoke and began to sing.

_Once a night_

_The bedroom light_

_Bleeds out from inside my window_

_Eyes white_

_I keep out of sight_

_The city's just not pretty like it used to be_

_It's always a nightmare_

_It's never a dream_

_The promise we made to kill the days between_

_They live in the heartbeat_

_And sleep till the night is gone_

_It's been so long_

_Feels like pins and needles in my heart_

_So long_

_I can feel it tearing me apart_

Shilo looked up at the singer in astonishment. She had always been so infuriated by the idea that someone would try and take Mag's place that she never bothered to listen to what Ana was singing. Shilo never realized what a good voice she really had. True, it was nothing compared to Mag's voice but it was sweet sounding and pleasant.

_To the bed_

_The left unsaid_

_Crawl in from outside my window_

_Hands red_

_And cold as the dead _

_A pity they're pretty like they used to be_

_It's always a nightmare it's never a dream_

_A promise we made to kill the days between_

_They live in the heartbeat_

_And sleep till the light is gone_

Shilo could hear some people around her singing along to the chorus and looked at Graverobber who was merely watching without saying a word. Shilo looked back the stage and wondered how this singer was able to capture so many hearts in such short time. Part of it made her angry and part of it couldn't help but make her feel respect for Ana.

_It's never a whisper_

_It's always a scream_

What did she mean by that? For some reason, the lyrics were so compelling to Shilo. "I keep out of sight, the city's just not pretty like it used to be.", "The left unsaid, crawl in from inside my window. Hands red, and cold as the dead." The lyrics repeated in Shilo's head over and over. Suddenly her eyes widened. Her memories brought her back to the dreadful night of the Genetic Opera. She remembered how she once longed to go outside and explore the world. When she discovered the sad truth, the city wasn't beautiful and wondrous to her anymore. She remembered how her father had died in her arms and she was covered in his blood. Now she had to remain in hiding because of what Rotti Largo did. She connected all of this to lyrics of Ana's song. It was like she singing her life.

Just then the song ended and the crowd went wild. Ana smiled and gave a thankful bow to the crowd. Shilo looked to her right to see Graverobber clapping. He turned and smiled at her.

"So what do you think?" he asked. 'Not bad huh?"

"She-She's amazing." Shilo finally said. "Not nearly as amazing as Mag though." she quickly added

"Of course not. No one will ever be as good a singer as Mag was. This girl isn't so bad afterall though is she?"

"No. I guess not. I don't see why she has to dress so slutty though."

Graverober shrugged. "To attract attention. Besides what she's wearing really isn't that bad. I've seen worse."

"I'll bet you have." said Shilo bitterly.

Ana and her band performed four more songs. The next two were similar to the first song. The third had an electronica vibe to it while the fourth was slower and softer than the others. After that there was an intermission.

"Don't go anywhere folks." said the robotic voice. "Ana Rosette will be back for your entertainment after a short intermission. And now a word from GeneCo's daughter and owner, Amber Sweet."

The audience cheered, some with false enthusiasm. Amber appeared on stage wearing a pinstriped business suit with a mini-skirt and black knee high boots to match. Her clothes were revealing and she looked plastic and pretty as usual wearing a plastic smile. The only difference was that her hair was in a bun instead of her usual down hairstyle. Next to her were her two brothers, Luigi and Pavi who were smiling at the audience and encouraging applause.

"Aw, crap." said Graverobber, sinking lower into his seat. Shilo gulped and slightly lowered herself.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It's great to be here with all of you tonight. I hope you're enjoying yourselves. GeneCo has a special surprise for you all. "

"She's not gonna sing again is she?" someone in the crowd whispered.

"Shut up! She'll hear you." someone else murmured.

One of Amber's bodyguards came onstage pushing a glass bowl full of tickets. "I've decided to hold a raffle and everyone is game. Today's lucky winner will receive backstage passes and a meet and greet with Ana after the concert."

The crowd rose from their seats and cheered and applauped in delight. Shilo was curious but she remained in her seat.

"And now for the winner." Amber reached her hand inside the glass bowl and dug until she grabbed a ticket. "The winner is...Ticket number 15. Row two."

Shilo gulped and looked down at her ticket. A spotlight shone on her seat and her eyes widened. 'This cannot be happening.'


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm very excited to let you all know that this story is now going to be a collaboration with XThatsaProblemX with her story, "A Light in the Dark", as a prequel to mine. We discovered that we share the same ideas and cooked up this plan. We hope you all like it!_

Chapter 3

Shilo froze in her seat and Graverobber cursed under his breath. Meanwhile, the crowd stood up and cheered all around them. The spotlight continued to shine on Shilo. Graverobber inched closer to Shilo and whispered to her.

"Now what?" he hissed

"What do you mean 'now what'? This is all your fault!" she snapped back.

"Don't be shy! Come up onstage and claim your prize!" called Amber from onstage. Graverobber and Shilo turned to look onstage and noticed that her brothers were no longer standing next to her. Shilo flinched when she felt an arm around her shoulder.

"You've won, bella! Come and meet the beautiful, Ana!" said Pavi with a Cheshire cat-like grin and his face. Shilo gulped.

"No, I-I really don't want-", Shilo started but Pavi lifted her from her seat.

"Come and claim your prize. We insist!" smiled Pavi.

Graverobber then stood up with a sudden sense of protectiveness. "Now listen here!" he started. "You heard the lady. She doesn't want-"

"Why don't you come too?" Graverobber turned his head to see the eldest Largo son, Luigi, stand up behind him with a menacing smile. "The more the freaking merrier right?"

Without another word Pavi lead Shilo through the row of seats while Luigi led Graverobber the opposite direction. Soon both Shilo and Graverobber were onstage trapped in between the three Largos. Amber flashed a toothy smile at them and put the microphone to Shilo's lips.

"Why don't you tell us your name?" she asked.

"I'm, uh,-" Shilo couldn't think of any fake names.

"Michelle." answered Graverobber tilting his head into the microphone. "And I'm Logan."

Amber and her brothers just continued to smile in creepy way. "Well, congratulations then. Michelle and Logan." said amber. "Why don't we head backstage so that the concert may continue?"

The audience broke into applause as Shilo and Graverobber were forcefully lead backstage, unaware of what was actually going on. Graverobber shot Shilo an apologetic look as she glared back at him. Meanwhile, Ana, and her band were headed back towards the stage. Ana was stopped by a group of genterns who were smearing lipstick and blush on her face. She quickly shooed them away.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, annoyed.

"Miss. Sweet told us to make sure that you look perfect tonight." said one gentern black hair.

"From beginning." said a blonde.

"To end." finished a red head.

"Well, thanks but I don't need-" Ana stopped when she saw Shilo and Graverobber being manhandled by Amber's bodyguards.

"What are those two doing?" she started but the three genterns stood in front of her.

"They're just here because they won the contest, Miss Rosette." they spoke in unison.

"What contest?" she asked, confused. "Amber never said that there was a contest."

"A raffle of all the tickets sold." said gentern#1

"One lucky winner and a friend would get a chance to go backstage and meet you." said gentern #2

"After the concert is through." added gentern #3

"Okay but why are those two amazons pushing them like-"

"Will the voice of GeneCo take the stage?"

Ana shot a glance back but the bodyguards and "contest winners" had disappeared. Although she was a little concerned she shook her off and headed back onstage. All the while, Shilo and Graverobber had been pushed into an empty gray room by the two silent bodyguards. The door was shut and Graverobber banged against it only to find it was locked. He searched erratically throughout the room, trying to find an exit but it was no use, they were trapped.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

"I can't believe this. I knew this was a bad idea." Shilo groaned.

Graverobber let out a sigh of defeat and looked at Shilo who was now sitting on the ground up against the wall with her head buried in her knees. He sat down next to her and took off his wig. So did Shilo and they sat there in silence for a moment or so until Graverobber spoke up.

"I'm so sorry, Shilo." he said.

Shilo looked up at him and wiped away a tear. "No, it's okay." she sniffed. "I know that you never meant for this to happen. They were bound to catch us one day anyhow."

"I guess, but I still feel terrible."

Shilo reached over a squeezed his hand. "Don't." she said, smiling weakly at him. He smiled back and let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you kid." he laughed, bitterly.

"Yeah, you too." she said laughed nervously. "So, how did you come up with the names, Michelle and Logan, anyway?" she asked randomly.

"Oh, uh, they were my parents' names." he answered.

"Oh. I see." was all she said.

Graverobber gulped and looked at Shilo. She was even pretty when she had been crying. "Listen, Shilo, since we're probably not gonna make it out of here, I just want you to know that-"

He stopped when the door opened and none other than the Largos walked in. Amber looked down at both of them as if they were scum, trash on the street, while Pavi just giggled with a mirror in his hand and Luigi weilding his knife. The heels of Amber's boots clicked as she strode over to Shilo and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her up.

"Let go of her!" yelled Graverobber but was held back by Luigi and Pavi. Luigi placed his knife to Graverobbers neck. "Don't fucking move." he snarled.

"You! I've been searching for you for over a year." yelled Amber, still yanking Shilo's hair. "Do you have any idea what a royal pain in the ass it's been trying to run this damn company and trying to track you down at the same time? It wasn't until I was able to get one of Graverobber's "friends" to give him those tickets that we were able to find you."

"What do you want from me?" sobbed Shilo.

"Isn't that obvious?" Amber smiled. "I just want to be your friend. To help you in your time of need." Amber threw Shilo to the ground.

"What the hell do you think? You tried to steal GeneCo away from us you little bitch!" she growled.

"I never wanted GeneCo. It was _your_dad who singed the papers to me." cried Shilo.

"Because he didn't trust leaving it to any of you three!" yelled Graverobber. Luigi was about to slit his throat but Amber held her hand up in protest. She bent down and looked at him right in the eye and smiled.

"Graverobber, Graverobber." she shook her head at him. "Why do you even bother? What interest could you possibly have in helping this little girl? Do you _like _her?"

"Why are you jealous?" he smirked.

Amber huffed. "Please. Why would I be jealous of her, especially for your sake? I am the most powerful woman in the world and you? You're nothing to me."

"Says the woman who got down on her knees and begged me for zydrate and did whatever I told her to without a moments hesitation."

Amber's smile faded and she punched Graverobber hard in the gut making him gasp in pain.

"Graverobber!" Shilo stood up and called out to him.

"Enough of this." said Amber. "Just kill them already."

"With pleasure." smiled Luigi.

"Wait!" cried out a new female voice. Everyone turned their heads to see that it was none other than GeneCo's new voice, Ana Rosette. She stood in the doorway with a questioning look on her face. She walked past Pavi, Luigi, and Graverobber who were staring in awe. She walked up to Amber demanding an explanation.

"Amber, what the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Nothing of your concern. We found these two trying to sneak in and we were just teaching them a lesson."

"Bullshit. I heard everything." said Ana with a disrespect that surprised everyone. "Is this how you treat your "contest winners", Amber?"

"There was no contest. That was just-"

"A diversion? So you get this girl without looking suspicious?" asked Ana gesturing to Shilo.

"And so what if it was? What does it matter to you, anyway?"

"I just don't see the point in killing them."

"Oh is that so?" Amber stood closer to Ana, getting in her face. "Well it doesn't really matter what you think does it? Don't forget your place, Ana. You have a contract with GeneCo and whatever way my brothers and I handle these things is strictly confidential. So if you think you can come in here acting all defiant and try and get in my way.."

"Who said I was trying to get in your way?" smiled Ana. "I just want to help."

Amber raised her eyebrow. "Help who exactly?"

"GeneCo, of course." stated Ana. "As an employee, I only want what's best for the company." Ana looked down at Shilo. "Think about it Amber. Think of how bad it would reflect on the company if anyone were to find about this. You and you new policy of change would be exposed as a fraud. On the other hand, lets say that you rescued this girl from poverty and gave her a new job and a new home. Think of how good it would be for press coverage. GeneCo's popularity would only increase and those nay-sayers who said that you couldn't turn this company around would be proved wrong."

When Ana had finished her proposal, everyone stared in amazement. Amber contemplated this idea in her head. It was simple yet very true. After the opera the past year, many had wondered what had happened to the young Wallace girl where she was still alive. If the public found out the truth of her existence and GeneCo had "saved" her, it would indeed be good for press. Amber looked back at the Shilo with a look of disapproval. If she did go with this plan she would undoubtedly need to keep the girl alive and thus lose her revenge. Then again while revenge was sweet, fame would surely be sweeter.

"Alright. Let's say I do decided to keep her alive. What do we do with her after we inform the public of her survival?"

"What better way then to make her a GeneCo employee?" suggested Ana. "That way she would still be serving you a purpose."

"What will she do though? She doesn't have any medical experience to be a gentern and she's too puny to be a surgery model." stated Amber.

"Maybe she could do something for me then." said Ana

"You?"

"Why not? She could be an assistant of some sort. You've always asked me if I wanted one."

"And you've always said no."

"Well, I've changed my mind."

"Alright then." said Amber looking at Shilo. "The girl will act as you assistant for now. Until I find something better for her. What about him?" she asked regarding Graverobber.

"He's a graverobber isn't he? Have him work for GeneCo too. If he can supply the company with a cheap supply of zydrate, you can save a lot of money."

"Hey! Hold on just a minute! There's no way I'm smuggling zydrate for the likes of-"

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Luigi punching him.

"Hmm..I suppose it would be a lot cheaper. We would have to keep it on the down low of course but I'm sure we could mange that just fine couldn't we?" said Amber, patting Graverobber's cheek. "Very well then. Let them go."

"But, Amber-" started Luigi

"I said let them go!"

Luigi growled and he and Pavi released their grip on Graverobber. He turned to Shilo and put an arm around her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She simply nodded, still trying to process all off what was happening.

"Looks like you've lived to see another day, little girl." said Amber. "All thanks to dear, Ana. Who knew she had such good ideas? Welcome to GeneCo." With that, Amber and her brothers headed out the door. On the way out, Pavi winked and smiled at Ana who nervously looked away. She then turned to a confused Shilo and Graverobber. Shilo didn't know whether to thank the singer for saving their lives or to hate her for turning them into more of GeneCo's puppets. She wondered of Ana's true intentions. Were they good?

* * *

_What are Ana's true intentions? Keep reading to find out!_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm getting super excited about this story and hope you are too!

**Warning: **This chapter contains slight sexual content towards the end.

Chapter 4

"Are you two, okay?" Ana asked, addressing Shilo and Graverobber.

The two exchanged looks, not sure of what to say. True, they were unharmed and managed to escape Amber's wrath but found themselves in a mighty fine predicament at the same time. The scenario that had just unfolded replayed in Shilo's head. She thought that for sure she and Graves were done for. Then without notice, here steps in GeneCo's latest singer and comes to their rescue in a sense. She had convinced Amber to let them keep their lives but at high cost. Did it all really just happen?

"Y-yeah. We're fine.", Shilo finally managed to say.

"Good." said Ana. "Follow me." She beckoned them outside the door.

Once again Shilo and Graverobber exchanged looks and Graverobber shrugged, following Ana out of the room. They walked across backstage, trying to avoid the glances that other GeneCo employees were shooting at them. Shilo looked at Ana who was walking straight ahead, not looking at anyone. Shilo wondered what the singer's intentions really were and if she could be trusted. Then again, Shilo didn't really trust anyone except for Graverobber. Still though, if it weren't for Ana, they would both be dead. Ana lead Shilo and Graverobber pass the crowd and to her dressing room. Once they were all inside, poked her head out to make sure no one was watching. Then she shut the door and locked it.

"Okay, listen. Amber will be here any minute with your guys's contracts so I wanted to give you some pointers." said Ana

"Pointers?" asked Graverobber.

"Yes, for your new jobs. You two should know how it works around here. I'm sure you guys already know that Amber isn't exactly as sweet as she's made out to be."

"So what's your point?" Graverobber asked again, raising his eyebrow.

"My point is that if you're going to be working for this company you're going to have to be careful. They have very strict rules here. One slip up and you're literally dead meat."

"You think we don't know that? Why do you think we've been hiding this whole time? I extract zydrate from the dead for Christ's sake. I'm always on the run. That doesn't matter though because I'm used to it." Graverobber continued as he gave a meaningful look towards Shilo. "What matters is that GeneCo has been on her tail when she's done nothing wrong!"

"Exactly! I understand that. That's why I'm trying to-" Ana started

"And it's your fault that her and I are even stuck in this bloody mess!" he interrupted.

Ana scowled. "My fault? I just saved your damn life. How about some gratitude for helping you escape Amber's wrath instead of yelling at me?"

"Why should we trust you? Back there you even said that you were only defending us for GeneCo's benefit."

"Of course I said that. I had to in order to convince Amber. Otherwise she wouldn't have given a second to killing you both. I had to make her think that there was something in it for her."

"So you're saying that you didn't help us just to suck up."

"No."

"Then why did you save us?" asked Shilo, entering the conversation for the first time.

Ana turned and looked at Shilo. "You're that girl from the opera last year. Shilo Wallace, was it?"

"Yes." Shilo answered.

"I remember that night so clearly. I saw everything on television. Rotti Largo's confession of his illness, how he exposed you and your father, and..." Ana looked down at the floor and gulped. "And Blind Mag's swan song."

Shilo looked at singer and wondered what she was getting at. "What about the opera?"

"Most people chose to believe that it was all an act, and that the sudden death of Rotti Largo and Mag was mere coincidence. Either that or they simply chose to close their eyes to the situation and wallow in their fear and stupidity. I, however, know that it was real." Ana shook her head of her bitter thoughts. "What I'm trying to say is that you've been through a lot and I didn't think that you deserved to die when you did nothing wrong. That's why I helped you."

Shilo stood staring at the Ana, amazed all the more. For whatever reason, it seemed that she was deeply upset at what had happened the previous year. Of course, many people were distraught about the situation but if Shilo didn't know any better, it seemed to have affected Ana on a more personal level. Before anyone could say anything more there was a loud knock on the door.

"Open up, Ana. I know you're in there and I haven't got all night." came the irritated voice of Amber through the door.

Ana quickly unlocked the door and let Amber in, along with her two bodyguards.

"Do those two follow her everywhere?" whispered Shilo

"You should have seen her old bodyguards." Graverobber whispered back.

"You two, let's get this over with." said Amber, directing at them. She held out her hand and the bodyguard to her left handed her two sheets of paper.

"One piece of paper for each of us? That's it?" asked Graverobber.

"That's all it takes, honey. Make sure to read the fine print." said Amber, handing each copy to him and Shilo.

They scanned over their contracts and inwardly cringed. It was all so official. Amber pointed to one particular section on Grave's contract and handed him a small magnifying glass.

"You'll see here that as long as you're employed with us, you must serve only GeneCo. That includes not only labor, but endorsement and advertisement as well. It also states that any negative word about GeneCo is prohibited from the network media and/or press. Failure to follow these regulations will result in immediate termination. I'm sure you can guess that when I say "terminate", I don't just mean that you'll be fired." Amber smiled.

"Charming as always, Miss Sweet." Graves said sarcastically.

"Shut up and sign." she replied, handing him and Shilo a pen. As Shilo reached for the pen, her hand shook. She remembered how Mag was forced to sign a contract with GeneCo and basically, unwillingly sold her soul. If she signed, Shilo knew she would be doing the same. She also knew that she had no choice in the matter. So she reluctantly signed her name on the binding contract.

Amber smiled as she took the newly signed contracts and handed them back to her bodyguards. "Well then, now that that's settled, we need to see to your living arrangements."

Graverobber and Shilo gave a confused look.

"You don't want to live in that dingy apartment forever do you? I'll need to be keeping a special eye on you two anyway."

"Can I have my old house back?" asked Shilo

Amber raised a brow. "What house?"

"The one that you bombarded with security and put on surveillance in order to try and find me." Shilo replied bitterly.

"Oh, that house. Yes, I remember now. Well since you now belong to GeneCo and it'll be easier to keep track of you anyway, I don't see why not. Ana will be making regular visits to check up on you of course."

Ana, who had been observing the scene quitely from the small couch in room now spoke up. "Hold on a second, Amber. Why would you want me to that?"

"I'm a very busy woman, Ana. I don't have time to watch them every second of the day. I need someone from the inside to help me keep tabs on certain things."

"Why me, though? How do you expect me to keep an eye on them when you have me rehearsing, writing new material, doing commercials-"

"It was your idea to give them jobs, Ana. I don't see why it's such a problem. Especially since you've decided to make the girl your assistant anyway."

Ana groaned. "Fine. Whatever you say, Amber."

"Good girl. You can start off by helping them move their stuff into that house tomorrow. Then you can take her to the photoshoot with you. I still want you there at 12:15pm sharp."

"Yes, m'mam." Ana said through her teeth.

"I'm glad that we have an understanding, good night then. See you tomorrow." Amber winked at Ana and then blew Graverobber a "fuck you" kiss as she left.

Ana rolled her eyes as she shut the door. She looked back at Shilo and Graverobber and they stood there in silence for a moment.

"Well that was...interesting." said Graverobber, breaking the silence.

"You two really don't like each other do you?" asked Shilo

Ana shrugged. "Amber doesn't like any woman who challenges her."

'Very true.' thought Graverobber.

"So, anyway, what time should I be at your apartment tomorrow?"

"For what?"

"To help you guys with your stuff remember?"

"Oh, that's right. Um whatever time is good for you I guess. Preferably not too early."

"Yeah, well I gotta a photoshoot tomorrow so it can't be too late."

'Diva' he thought to himself. "Well we don't have much so it shouldn't take too long."

Ana frowned. "I'm sorry if that sounded rude. It's just that Amber will be on my ass if I'm late."

"Oh. That's true. Okay, well how about 8:00?"

Ana smiled. "I'll be there at 8:30. It'll give you guys a bit more time. I'll have my bodyguard help too."

"You have a bodyguard?"

"Yeah, he used to be my-I mean he used to be Mag's bodyguard."

"Oh, I see."

"So where is the apartment anyhow?"

"Oh, it's on Crucifix Drive. Apartment 15."

"Got it. I'll be there."

"Well..I guess we better get out of your hair now huh?"

Ana nodded. "Not to dismiss you or anything but it's getting late. You guys should get home and rest. It's been a crazy night."

"It sure has. Guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Did you guys need a ride? I could have a car take you guys home."

"That's alright. We can make our own way. Thanks though. For everything. You're okay after all, Miss Rosette."

She laughed. "It's just Ana. You're okay too, Graverobber."

Graverobber gave Ana a smile a courteous nod and he and Shilo began walking out the door.

"Oh, and Shilo?" asked Ana.

Shilo turned her head. "Yes?"

"Did you enjoy the concert?"

"Um, yeah I did actually." she answered, a bit taken aback by the question.

Ana smiled. "I'm glad that you did. Get home safely, okay?"

Shilo nodded and they left. So Ana wasn't what she thought. She wasn't so bad after all. What a weird birthday it turned out to be.

* * *

The singer let out a heavy sigh of relief as she finally made it home. No more paparazzi, no more Amber, no more chaos. It was all over for the moment and she finally had a chance to relax. She used the opportunity to slip out of the revealing stage outfit and stepped into the shower. She closed her eyes in pleasure as the hot water rained down on her skin. When she finished washing, she stepped out and wrapped on a towel. She then went to her room and changed into some black night shorts and a tank top. As she dried her hair with a towel, she went to the hallway where a small table with a portrait of a beautiful woman was surrounded by some candles. She picked up the picture and smiled, taking in every detail of the women's features.

"Hey, mom. How's everything in Heaven?" she chuckled softly. "Did you see the concert today? You probably weren't too fond of my outfit were you? Well, besides that how was my singing? I learned everything from you after all." The young girl sighed. She knew that no one was going to answer her back but she couldn't help it. "I tried to do some good today, mother. Amber was going to hurt that poor Wallace girl. The one from the opera. I managed to convince Amber not to kill her but now she's tangled up in GeneCo's web because of me. Did I do the right thing? I wish you were here to guide me, mother. I really miss you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the girl stiffened. 'That can only be one of three people at this hour.' she thought. To her horror it was the one that she dreaded most.

"Guess who, bella?" called the voice. Her stomach clenched. She had forgotten about Pavi. She knew better than to keep him waiting so reluctantly went and answered the door. She was surprised when she saw him carrying a bouquet of roses with them.

"For you, mia cara. " he smiled, handing her the roses.

"Thank you, Pavi." she said, taking them.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked.

"Of course, come in Pavi." she said. He walked in the door and looked around, as if it were the first time he had seen her house.

"Please, make yourself at home. I'll just go put these in a vase." she said.

"Will do." he said, taking off his coat and chucking it to the floor. Before he could do anything else, she quickly rushed to the kitchen.

She knew that he had followed her but she tried to distract herself as she searched for a vase. Pavi sat down at the small table and she could feel his eyes on her. When she finally found a vase, she filled it with water and put the roses.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked, trying to stall as much as possible.

"That would be lovely. A vodka and tonic if you have it."

She nodded and went to the cabinet. As she grabbed a glass and searched for the alcohol she stopped when felt two arms snake around her waist and felt a hot breath against her neck. She gulped and shivered as he buried his nose in her damp hair.

"Your hair smells wonderful, Ana. Just like flowers."

"You don't have to call me Ana here, Pavi." she said, the slightest irritation buried underneath her fear.

"My apologies, Jillian. It's just something I've grown used to. Carmela doesn't go by her real name anymore."

"That's because she actually wants to be Amber." Jillian murmured.

With a sudden force, Pavi turned her around so they were facing each other. "Did I ever tell you that I love that attitude of yours?"

Jillian said nothing. She just continued to look at his masked face. Pavi grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer. "Kiss me." he said.

She knew it was a command and not a request so she had no choice but do what he said. She quickly brushed her lips against his and he pulled her even closer deepening the kiss. She groaned in protest as she felt his hand creep up and touch her behind. Pavi pulled away for a moment and glared.

"Don't flinch, bella. I'm not going to do anything to you I haven't done before."

The truth in statement disgusted her, in knowing that he had touched her in this way before so many times. She fought back the urge to cry as he went even further and forced her back against the kitchen counter and began running his hand up her shirt.

'I'm so sorry, mother. Please forgive me.' she silently prayed.

* * *

So what do you think? I know it gets pretty dark at the end. It's not exactly a happy story though. Reviews, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera

Chapter 5

The next morning Shilo's eyes were heavy with dark circles underneath them. She didn't get much sleep during the previous night. She was continuously woken by the nightmares that were coming back to haunt her. That horrible night at the opera, after having escaped the crowd of hungry paparazzi, Shilo wandered the streets aimlessly, carefully staying in the shadows so no one would see her. When her legs grew too tired to walk anymore she sat down on the cold concrete, closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. It didn't last very long though because horrific images began to appear on the inside of her eyelids. Images of her father slitting the throats of faceless victims and then being stabbed himself. Then the cruel, menacing faces of Rotti Largo and his children appeared. She cried out to father but he lay limp and lifeless on the floor while the Largos began stalking towards her, laughing mirthlessly. Rotti shoved his will in front of her face and demanded that she sign while Luigi and Pavi held her down. She thrashed in their arms screamed for help as the three of them commanded her to sign the paper, repeating it over and over like a mantra. Then Amber came up from behind her and held a scalpel to her throat. Just before she was about to die, she woke up with a scream and in a cold sweat. She had always wondered if Graverobber would have still found her if she haven't had screamed. After a few weeks, the nightmares were slowly starting to fade and she was finally able to get sleep. Now the nightmares had started up again and Shilo was exhausted.

"You alright?" asked Graverobber, noticing Shilo's morose expression.

Shilo groaned in response as she searched the cupboard, looking for the coffee mix. She didn't really drink coffee too often but in her state she was going to need it; a lot of it.

"What's wrong, Shilo?" he asked. "Don't take this the wrong way but you look terrible."

Shilo sighed and pressed the button to the coffee maker. "They're starting to come back. The nightmares."

Graverobber frowned. "Oh, no. It was because of last night wasn't it?"

Shilo nodded and rubbed her eyes. "I think so. Just being there again at that opera house, and then that run in with the Largo's. It must have triggered it."

Graverobber pinched the top of his nose in frustration. "Shit. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Shilo. I shouldn't have forced you to go. If I hadn't bought those stupid tickets you wouldn't have to deal with all this."

"It's okay, Graves. You apologized enough last night. You didn't mean for this to happen."

"I still feel horrible."

"Don't. Besides there's no use dawning on it now. We just have to find a way to get through this. At least we're still alive right?"

Graverobber looked at Shilo in astonishment. "You're one tough women, you know that? I think you're dealing with this better than I am."

Shilo smiled. "I have to be tough in order to survive. You taught me that remember?"

He gave out a light-hearted laugh. "Yeah, I guess I did. It's just kind of a trip to see you like this, you know?"

"Don't get soft on me now, Graves." she said, handing him a cup of coffee. "So, let's get started, shall we?"

"Right." he nodded.

The first thing they did was gather all of their personal belongings from each of their rooms. They used some of the cardboard boxes had picked up on the way home the previous night. It took them about 20 minutes for each of them. It was true that they didn't have much to pack besides clothes and other personal items . Shilo figured they would have more resources back at the house anyway. As Shilo cleared the bookshelf in the living room, she wondered what it would be like going back to her old home. Would it look the same? Would it feel the same? Did she make the right decision of asking to go back there? As she pondered this, there was a knock on the door.

"Guess that's her." said Graverobber, going to answer the door.

Sure enough when he answered the door, there was Ana standing in the doorway, wearing casual clothes and ready to help. "Good morning" she greeted.

"Morning." he replied. He looked over her shoulder, noticing the strange and flamboyantly dressed character holding a large gun who was standing in front of a black car. "Um, who is that?"

"Oh, don't mind him. That's just my bodyguard, Martin, he's here to help." she replied.

"Alright then." said Graverobber still eyeing the strange character.

"So, can I come in?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah come on in." he said, clearing the doorway.

"Thanks." she said, stepping in. "Hey, Shilo."

"Hi." replied Shilo, acknowleding Ana.

"So we're pretty much all set here. Do you want some coffee before we go?" offered Graverobber.

"No, thanks. " said Ana "I'm good."

"Okay, well I guess we can head out then. Ready Shilo?" he asked.

"Yeah." she nodded, picking up the box of her belongings.

"What do you guys need?" asked Ana.

"You can get that box full of books if you want." said Graverobber, picking up his own box.

Ana nodded, grabbing the box. The three of them headed out the door and down the steps of the apartment. Martin opened the trunk of the car for them without a word. "Thanks, Martin." said Ana. Martin nodded to her in reply and then glanced at Graverobber who inwardly cringed. They headed back inside and grabbed a few more boxes. As they walked down the steps again, Ana notcied the necklace that Shilo was wearing.

"That's a very pretty necklace." she said.

"Oh, um, thanks. It belonged to my mother." replied Shilo.

Ana smiled at Shilo, trying to be nice and Shilo shyly smiled back.

After they put the rest of the boxes in the trunk, Ana told Martin that it was the last of them and thanked him again. He nodded and then proceeded to open the car door for them.

"Are you gonna miss it?" Shilo asked Graverobber.

Graverobber shrugged. "Nah, it was just an old apartment. Nothing special. Not the first place I lived in either. I'm kind of excited to see what this house of yours is like too."

"Don't get too excited." said Shilo

They arrived to the Wallace House in a matter of 15 minutes. Shilo hesitantly stepped out of the car and looked up at her old home. Ana and Graverobber noticed her distraught expression.

"Are you okay?" asked Ana.

Shilo gulped. "Its just been a long time since I've been here." she answered.

Graverobber unexpectedly grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "It's going to be okay, kid." he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Shilo smiled back and took a breath. "Well, here it goes." she said.

With that the three of them walked to the gate and opened it. There was a gate blocking the front door as well but Shilo remembered that button that was hidden behind a bush to buzz them in. She was about to retrieve the spare key under the mat when the door opened by itself. Shilo slowly went through the door and Ana and Graverobber followed. They looked around the front room, wondering if anyone had possibly broken in and damaged anything. Alas, everything looked exactly the same as it did when Shilo left. The room was bare and empty except for the small plastic plant and coat hanger in the corner. Of course there was also the large portrait of her mother above the fireplace. The only difference was the specks of dust that had collected on top of the mantle and the staircase. It was spooky.

"I can't believe it. Shilo whispered "Nothing's changed. Everything looks the same."

"Well no one has been here in a year, kid." said Graverobber "Not inside anyway."

"That's right. You said that Amber had guards surround the place. I'm surprised that they didn't come inside." said Ana

"They were just making sure that I couldn't get in." said Shilo.

Ana looked over at Marni's portrait. "Is that your mother?" she asked.

Shilo gazed at the portrait. "Yeah, that's her. That's not the only picture of her either." she answered, remembering all of the portraits of her deceased mother all around the house.

"She's beautiful." said Ana, examining the portrait. "You're the spitting image of her too."

"Thank you."

"I see where you get your good looks from, kid." said Graverobber, winking at her and trying to lighten the mood.

Shilo smiled at him. Then she looked down at her watch. "I guess we should get started then. Don't want to be late." she said, acknowledging Ana.

"Right." she answered. They walked back to the car to retrieve the boxes and start unpacking. They each grabbed a box and went back inside. Shilo gestured them to follow her up the stairs.

"We don't have a guest room so you can have my dad's old room okay, Graves?" she said as they walked up the stairs.

"Sure thing." he said examining the many holographic portraits of Marni. Shilo noticed him and Ana looking.

"I know its creepy. My father worshipped my mother. He was devastated when she died. So he put pictures of her all around the house."

"It must have been hard for you both." said Ana as they walked to Shilo's room while Graverobber went to Nathan's old room.

"Well not really. I mean she died when I was born. My dad said that she was dying already while she was pregnant with me. He told me she had a blood disease but that was a lie. One day an accident happened and he unintentionally poisoned her medicine. She began bleeding heavily and he was forced to give her a cesarian."

Ana set the box she was carrying down on the floor. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry, Shilo." said Ana.

"It's okay." said Shilo, starting to unpack the box of clothes and hanging them up in her old closet. "It was a long time ago. I don't even remember it happening. I was just a baby."

"I see. That's very sad." Ana shifted her eyes awkwardly and began unpacking the box of knick knacks. "Where do you want this?" she asked, indicating the snow globe in her hand.

"Oh, you can put that on the desk over there. Anyways sorry for the depressing story."

"No, it's fine. If it makes you feel any better, I lost my mother too."

Shilo frowned. "I'm sorry. What happened to her?"

"She...she committed suicide." said Ana, looking down.

"Oh. That's terrible. I'm sorry. Were you close to her?"

Ana smiled sadly. "I was actually. She was the most amazing woman I ever knew. She wasn't just my mother, she was also my best friend."

Shilo smiled. "You know I've always wondered what my mother was like. My dad said that she was amazing."

"I'm sure she was, Shilo."

"Thanks. Its a shame though, I always resented her in a way, as sad as that sounds."

"Why though?"

Shilo sighed. "Well, it was because I blamed her for my so-called blood disease. I was angry at her because her death made my dad so paranoid to the point where he kept me locked in my room. He was so afraid of losing me the way he lost her. I convinced myself that it was her fault that I wasn't able to go outside. Then when I found out the truth, I felt so guilty. All those years resenting her when I should have loved her." Shilo paused for a moment and looked at Ana who had a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling again aren't I?" said Shilo.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm just..surprised that you're telling me all of this when we barely know each other."

"I know. I'm not usually this open, not even with Graves. You're just easy to talk to somehow. A good listener too."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad that I could help." smiled Ana

"You know you're being pretty open too." Shilo pointed out.

"I guess that's true. I've never shared with anyone how my mother died."

"If I may ask" Shilo hesitantly started , "Why did your mom kill herself?"

"I honestly don't know. It was pretty unexpected for me. I mean, I knew she was feeling sad lately at the time but I never thought that she would do that. I wish I knew why she kept it from me."

"Why was she sad?"

"It was because of her job. She...had a horrible boss. He was a monster."

"Oh, I see."

"Were you close with your dad?" Ana asked, trying to change the subject.

Shilo sat down on the bed. "You could say that. I mean he was really the only one I had contact with for seventeen years. He was overprotective and sometimes overbearing but he loved me. Everything he did was to keep me safe."

"You must have been shocked when you found out what his real job was." said Ana, taking a seat next to her.

Shilo gulped. "I was but I don't like to think about him like that. I like to remember him the way I knew him, as my protective, loving father."

"That's good Shilo." said Ana, admiring the other girl's attitude.

"What about your dad?"

Ana shrugged. "I never knew my father. My mom told me that he left before I was born."

"Well...that sucks." said Shilo, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. It's okay though. At least I had my mom around. I do miss her a lot though."

"I guess we have that in common. In losing both of our parents. Although it isn't a very pleasent thing to have in common."

"Yeah. Well at least we have one good thing in common."

"What's that?"

"We both seem to be huge Blind Mag fans." laughed Ana, just noticing the posters all over the room.

"You were a Blind Mag fan?" asked Shilo, suddenly becoming excited.

"Not was. I still am."

"Me too! Her music was amazing. She was my idol." Shilo began perking up.

"Mine too." said Ana, whole heartily.

"I'm actually kind of suprised that you like her."

"Why?"

"Well its just that your music styles are so different...yet similar in way. Don't take this the wrong way but I always thought that you were trying to copy her. I thought that you were trying to replace her."

Ana shook her head. "I would never want to replace her. I would never be able to. She was incredible. I actually get my musical influence from her."

"Really? But you don't sing opera."

"I love opera but Amber doesn't allow me to sing it. She said that GeneCo needed a fresh, modern sound. She wanted someone different then Mag."

"Why though? Mag was the reason why GeneCo recieved so many new customers. She gave some light to that crooked company."

"I agree completely. The truth is though, Amber was always jealous of Mag. She was jealous of all the attention and adoration Mag recieved not only from the public but from her father and brothers as well. So when Mag was out of the picture, Amber wanted GeneCo's new singer to perform the way she wanted. In her image. That's why she makes me dress and dance in those ways. "

"Wow. I guess that makes sense though."

"Yeah but don't tell anyone I told you this okay?"

"I won't. You can trust me." said Shilo, giving Ana a reassuring smile.

Ana returned the smile. "That's good to know." The two girls just sat there for a moment, shocked in how much they had in common and how easy it was to talk to each other. It was almost as if they had known each other for years.

"What time is it anyway?" said Shilo, breaking the silence.

Ana checked her watch. "Crap! We have to be at the photoshoot in half an hour!"

"Oh, no. I guess we've been talking for a while."

"Yeah, it's okay though we'll have just enough time if we head out now."

"Oh, should I change?"

"No, you look fine. I'll get you something else to wear when we get there anyway."

"Okay, then. Let's go." said Shilo.

Ana nodded and got off of the bed heading towards the door.

"Ana?"

The girl turned around.

"Thanks for helping me unpack, and for listening."

"You're welcome. Thank you too."

Shilo nodded. Before they began to walk downstairs Ana stopped. "What about Graverobber?"

Shilo poked her head into her father's old room and saw Graverobber passed out on the bed, just as she suspected.

"He's fine. He's asleep. He always sleeps during the day. Late nights out, you know?

"True. C'mon we better go or else Amber will have both our heads on a platter."

"Right." nodded Shilo. Then the two new friends headed out to their jobs.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for reading! Here's chapter 6! I hope you like it! By the way, I'm sorry if you were confused by the name change in the last chapter. Even though "Ana" isn't Jillian's real name, Shilo and Graverobber don't know that yet. I'm just going to go ahead and refer to her as Jillian from now in narrative from. For now, Shilo and the others will still refer her to as "Ana" so I apologize for the name confusion ahead of time._

Chapter 6

Shilo nervously tugged on her short hair on the way to the warehouse where the photoshoot would take place. She wasn't sure of what to expect and was already dreading of seeing Amber and her brothers again. She had no doubt that they would try and sabotage her in some way of getting her into trouble. Jillian noticed Shilo's troubled expression and proceeded to try and calm her down.

"Hey, relax. It's going to be okay. I promise being my assistant won't be that bad." said Jillian, trying to give Shilo a reassuring smile.

"It isn't that." Shilo replied. "I'm just worried about Amber. She hates me and I already have a feeling she's gonna make my life hell."

"Don't worry about Amber. Trust me, she'll be too wrapped in other things today. If she does try to bother you, though, I'll get her off your back."

"Really? You'd do that?"

Jillian smiled. "Of course. I didn't let her get you last time did I? It won't be a problem."

"Thanks, Ana."

Jillian inwardly cringed at that name again. "Ana". She should have been used to people calling her that by then but for some reason, hearing Shilo say it really bugged her. She desperately wanted to Shilo her real name. Hell, she wanted to be able to tell anyone her real name, to tell someone that the seemingly perfect singer they saw on stage and in GeneCo's advertisements, wasn't really her. She supposed her mother must have felt the same way. Jillian was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when she heard Shilo calling.

"Ana?"

"W-what? Sorry what was that?"

"I said I think we're here. The car stopped."

"Oh, that's right. Okay."

Shilo raised her eyebrow a bit at Jillian's strange behavior but just shrugged it off. Martin opened the car door and the two girls stepped out and into the back alley.

"We have to use the back way entrance to avoid being seen by any paparazzi." Jillian explained.

Shilo nodded in understanding. 'Good thing' she thought. She hated all of those people and their cameras. They were like a swarm of hungry mosquitoes trying to suck out information from her at the opera. She wondered if Jillian disliked them as much as she did. She seemed pretty nonchalant about it. Martin stood close behind them as Jillian opened the back door and stepped into the warehouse. Inside were dozens of GeneCo employees setting up equipment. Genterns and other workers were setting up camera in front a giant green screen. In the middle of the room Amber and Pavi were off talking to the photographer, discussing the ideas that he had for the photos.

Shilo gasped when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and covered her mouth. Jillian turned when she heard Shilo's muffled yelp and saw Luigi bring her into the corner and beckoned her to follow.

"Luigi, what's going on? What are you doing?"

"I had to grab her before anyone saw her and recognized her. " He grabbed a pink wig out off a paper bag and handed it to a confused Shilo. "Put this on."

"What's this?"

"What does it fucking look like? It's a wig. For now you'll have to wear a disguise until Amber announces your survival to the public. She wants to make it into a big stupid, press conference."

'Great.' thought Shilo 'More camera people.

"And you." said Luigi now speaking to Jillian. "You better get your ass into hair and make-up right now."

Jillian rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever you say, Luigi. C'mon, Shilo."

Shilo followed Jillian past Luigi and to another dressing room where several genterns were waiting with hairbrushes and make-up already in hand.

"Welcome, Miss Rosette. We're ready to fix you for the photo shoot now." said the head one.

"Sure." said Jillian, sitting down into a chair in front of a vanity mirror. "Let's get this over with."

The genterns proceeded to crowd all around her with toothy smiles when one of them noticed Shilo's presence.

"Who's this?"

Jillian turned. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is my new assistant, um, Camille."

"Hi." said Shilo. 'First I'm Michelle and now I'm Camille?' she thought.

"Oh, hi!" greeted a cheerful gentern.

"Ladies! I want Miss Rosette ready in 10 minutes, understand?" Amber called from behind the door.

"Understood, Miss Sweet!" they replied in unison. It was creepy.

"Um, what should I do?" asked Shilo as they began to apply make-up to Jillian's face and curl her hair.

"Oh, um, let's see." Jillian's eyes averted to the rack of outfits in the corner. "You see that clothes rack over there?"

Shilo turned and saw the rack. "Yes?"

"Bring it over here and you can help me choose an outfit."

"Oh, um, okay. " Shilo turned to retrieve the rack and then pushed it over so Jillian could see it better. "What did you have in mind?"

"You pick." smiled Jillian. "It's supposed to be an advertisement for zydrate juice I think. If that helps."

Shilo shrugged, She wasn't sure how that was supposed to help but she figured that she would try to find something tasteful. She looked through the outfits until she found she liked and took it off the rack. "What about this?" she asked, hanging up the outfit for Jillian to see. It was a black, sleeveless dress that had a v-neck with a lace design around it. The bottom of it went straight down.

"I like it." Jillian smiled. When the genterns were finished, she stood up and gently took the dress from Shilo. "Shoes?" she asked.

"Oh." Shilo grabbed a pair of closed toed heels and offered them to Jillian.

"Perfect." She went back behind a curtain to change. When she came she straightened out the bottom of her dress a little and looked to Shilo. "What do you think?"

Shilo beamed at Jillian. The dress looked awesome on her. The genterns had styled her hair into a high, curly ponytail and gave her eyes a purple, smokey effect. The pale plum color on her lips completed the look. "You look beautiful." said Shilo, feeling a slight hint of jealousy.

"Thanks, Shilo." Jillian smiled.

"I really like the dress." Shilo added to no one in particular.

"You can have it when this is over if you want." said Jillian.

"What? Oh, no. It's your dress, I couldn't take it."

"It's not really mine. It's all paid for by GeneCo so I don't care. If you want it you can have it."

"No, no. Thank you. It's fine, really." protested Shilo.

Jillian shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." She walked to the door and gestured Shilo over. "Well, here it goes."

"Y-yeah." said Shilo. She followed Jillian outside and began to adjust her wig a bit. She quietly groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Jillian.

"It's just this stupid wig. I hate pink."

Jillian softly laughed."Don't worry,. It's only temporary."

Shilo nodded. "So...what are my duties as your assistant today."

"Hmm..for now just small things like bringing me water and what not. I haven't thought too much of what you can do but it's alright, we'll manage. Afterall, it is your first day and I wouldn't want to overwhelm you with too much work. Why, what would people say if they found out that Ana Rosette was a demanding diva? Surely it would mean that Miss Amber Sweet had no control over the diva's behavior." she smirked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shilo, a bit confused by Jillian's sudden change of character.

Jillian shook her head and laughed. "It's nothing, nevermind."

They walked over to the green screen where Jillian was greeted by swarm of GeneCo employees who smiled at her and showered her with compliments. Shilo rolled her eyes at the people who were sucking up to her. At the same time she couldn't help but smile at how modest and graceful Jillian was being. The girl just was not a bitch. It would have been so much easier for Shilo to not like her if she were. Shilo watched as a gentern came over and handed Jillian a bottle with shiny, blue liquid inside.' That must be the zydrate juice.' she thought to heself. She watched as Jillian posed for the camera, demonstrating the bottle and flashing a smile. The Largo siblings were watching from the corner. Shilo was then suddenly a bit grossed out when Jillian took off the cap and took a sip. Living with Graverobber she knew the effects startling of zydrate and pondered if it was a good idea for Jillian to be drinking it at the particular time.

"That isn't the real stuff."

Shilo slightly jumped at the unfamiliar voice and turned her head to see a tall dark haired guy with blue eyes standing next to her. He looked to be about in his early twenties.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm David. I'm one of the musicians in Ana's band."

"Oh, hello. I'm..Camille. I'm Ana's new assistant."

"Nice to meet you." he said, smiling at her and extending his arm.

Shilo shyly smiled back and shook his hand. "So what brings you here David? Are you a part of the photoshoot too?"

David nodded. "I guess they wanted a group shot with the band. It's pretty cool."

Shilo nodded as they continued to watch Jillian pose for the camera.

"She's amazing isn't she?" said David, gazing at Jillian. "I don't think these group shots are even necessary. They have everything they need with her."

Shilo shrugged. "I guess so."

The photographer took a few more solo shots and then called the members of the genetic opera.

"I guess that's my cue." said David, putting on the gold mask he was carrying. "Nice meeting you."

"You too." Shilo watched as David greeted Jillian with a tight hug. Jillian smiled warmly at him. Shilo wasn't completely sure but she could have sworn she saw Pavi stiffen in the corner of the room and cross his arms at the sight. The photographer took a few shots with Jillian and the musicians. They all left for a brief moment and came back carrying their instruments. Shilo noticed that Jillian seemed to be having a lot more fun. When the pictures with the band were done, the Largo siblings stepped onto the green screen all smiles and camera ready.

"Family group shot!" said the photographer.

"Family group shot?" asked Shilo, addressing no one in particular.

"The GeneCo family." David explained standing next to Shilo again and his mask now removed. "The prestigious Largo family and their star singer." Shilo watched as the four of them were posed with their arms draped around one another as if they were a group of friends. Shilo wondered if anyone else noticed that their smiles were fake. Suddenly without warning, Jillian collasped on her knees to the ground and began coughing uncontrollably.

"Ana!" David and Shilo rushed to her side. The genterns and other GeneCo employees began to crowd around both in concern and curiosity.

"Back away, please." said Amber. "Give her some air."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Shilo, genuinely concerned as Jillian continued to cough.

"I'm fine." she protested but then let out a choked gasp that made her cough up a bit of blood. Shilo cringed at the sight and David gwer more worried.

"Someone call an ambulence!" yelled David.

"Be quiet!" said Luigi.

"She doesn't need an ambulance." She turned to Shilo. "Get her some water."

Shilo nodded and ran to go find some for Jillian. She came back with a full cup and handed it to Amber.

Amber crouched down next to her and gave her the water. "Easy, now. Breathe." she said in a calm voice as Jillian drank. The cup shook in her hand.

"Her hands are shaking!" exclaimed Shilo.

"Alrihgt, that's enough." said Pavi. He too then crouched down to pick her up.

"Please, let me help." said David but Pavi put his hand up in protest. "I will take it from here." He scooped Jillian into his arms and began to carry her back to the dressing room. Whispers of concern began to murmur throughout the room.

"No need to panic, people." said Amber. "We have it under control. Miss Rosette is just feeling a bit faint. She's going to be fine."

"Back to work now!" said Luigi. "She'll be out soon."

The employees obeyed the command and went back to their jobs without another word. Amber and Luigi then followed Pavi and Jillian back to the room. David cursed under his breath and Shilo stood in shock. 'What just happened?' she thought. She turned her head towards Jillian's dressing room, wondering if she should follow or not. "I hope she's okay." she said aloud.

Meanwhile, the Largos were watching over Jillian with the door locked. Pavi had layed Jillian on the small couch and felt her forehead. Jillian groaned and was writhing where she lay.

"She is feverish." said Pavi.

Amber let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "She's having withdrawal again."

* * *

_So what do you think? Confused? Don't worry, it will be explained in the next chapter. Review, please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I apologize for leaving you guys with that cliffhanger. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! And by the way, Morgan Croix, this chapter contains some Graverobber goodness at the end just for you! Enjoy!_

Chapter 7

Shilo bit her nails and watched as David paced around the room with a worried expression on his face. Everyone else seemed to be wrapped up in what they were doing, mostly likely in fear of disobeying Amber and Luigi's orders of going back to their work. Shilo looked towards Jillian's dressing room. A part of her wanted to go knock on the door and see how the singer was doing but at the same time she didn't dare bother the Largo siblings. It was obvious that they didn't want to be disturbed by the way they rushed to Jillian's room and shut the door. She wondered what was wrong with Jillian. Her coughing fit seemed to have come from out of nowhere and she seemed perfectly fine beforehand. Pavi had carried her away so quickly and Amber had insisted that she was fine when she clearly wasn't.

"I don't understand why they couldn't have sent for a doctor. I mean there are plenty of genterns here who could have easliy helped." said David, anger seething in his voice. "That fucking Pavi Largo wouldn't allow me to help either."

"What do you think was wrong with her?" asked Shilo. "She was fine 30 minutes ago."

"Who knows?" said David. "Everytime this happens they brush it off like nothing, always claiming that she was feeling overworked or something. I seriously doubt that it was merely stress though."

"Every time? You mean this has happened before?" asked Shilo

David nodded. "It hasn't happened in a while actually but it has happened a few times before. Ana starts coughing and her body shakes. Then they'll tell us not to panic and take her somewhere. After a few minutes she'll come out and seem fine again. It's all pretty suspicious if you ask me."

"But if this a reoccurring problem, wouldn't they think to have it checked out? Does she have some sort of illness?"

David shrugged. "It's beyond me. People have asked before of course, myself included. Do you think they would give answers though? No." He let out a groan of growl of frustration and sat on a metal chair, running his fingers through his hair. "It's frustrating because well, I care a lot about her. I just hope she's okay."

"Me too." said Shilo., "Me too." She looked at the door once again and wondered if Jillian was aware of David's feelings.

* * *

"Ana, hey, Ana." Amber pat the girls cheek to see if she was still conscious. "Ana?" The young girl groaned in response. Amber sighed. "Jill? Jillian. Wake up."

Jillian slowly opened her eyes and looked at the Largo siblings that were staring down at her. She couldn't tell if they were angry or concerned or perhaps both. She groaned again. "What happened?"

"You don't remember? You collasped in the middle of the photo shoot. You're having withdrawal again." said Amber "Have you been taking your pills?"

Jillian nodded. "Twice a day like you're supposed to?" Jillian nodded again.

" It must be your body craving zydrate then." said Amber. "It's been a while. Luigi, go get a gentern."

Luigi grunted and left. Pavi continued to stare down at Jillian and she turned her head away. When Luigi returned with a gentern, she was carrying a bottle of blue, glowing liquid. Except this time it was the real stuff.

"No, Amber. I'm not drinking that." said Jillian at the sight.

"You have to. Otherwise you won't stop shaking and it'll get worse." she held out her hand and the the gentern gave her the bottle. "You know you want it."

"No I do not. I don't want more zydrate I just want my fucking pill." sneered Jillian. "It's my right. It's in my contract."

"And you will get your pill." said Amber. "For now, however, you need this to get through the rest of the day."

"I already told you, I don't want it!"

Amber sighed. "Hold her down." she directed her brothers.

Pavi and Luigi grabbed each side of her arms and tried to prevent her from squirming. Amber brought the zydrate juice to Jillian's lips as the singer thrashed in Pavi and Luigi's arms and cursed at them. Amber grabbed Jillians nose to still her breathing and began to force the blue liquid down her throat.

"Drink it." she commanded "All of it."

Jillian continued to kick and thrash but soon began to choke and had no choice to swallow. Whether she wanted to admit it or not her body craved the drug and she wouldn't be able to rest until she had it. She did as she was told and drank the whole bottle. She gasped when the Largo's released her.

"There." said a satisfied Amber "That should hold you over for a while. The effect won't take place as quickly as the original stuff so I think we have time for a couple more photos don't you?"

Jillian muttered under her breath and Amber bent down to hear her better. "What did you say?"

"Fuck you." said Jillian, earning a hard slap across the face from Amber.

"Sister, please." started Pavi.

"Shut it, Pavi!" Amber yelled. "You would do best to show some respect for your superior, Jillian. You should know better."

Jillian said nothing, the pain of the slap still stinging her face. Amber huffed and headed out the door. "Five minutes and I want you back out there." Luigi and the gentern followed her out the door. Pavi bent down and handed Jillian a tissue. She took it and wiped away the angry tears under her eyes. Pavi cupped her face.

"Why would you try and defy my sister?" he asked. "You know that you won't get away with it."

"I don't care. She can't push me around like that."

Pavi sighed. "So stubborn, mia cara. Just like when I first met you." He grabbed her chin and leaned in to kiss her but she quickly turned her head. He sighed again and stood up. "You should know better than to say no to me too." he said before heading out the door and closing it.

When he was gone, Jillian buried her head in her hands and began to really cry this time. 'Will I ever be free from this torture?' she asked herself. Something inside her told her that it wasn't likely.

When the photoshoot was over, Shilo and Jillian sat in silence while they rode back to Shilo's house. Shilo shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Jillian faced the window stared out into space. Shilo still hadn't asked why she had collapsed earlier. David was right, when Jillian stepped out of her dressing room, she seemed fine again and they had carried on with the photo shoot. It couldn't have been that simple.

"So." said Shilo finally, breaking the silence. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." said Jillian, still facing the window. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, not to pry, but we all were a little concerned with what happened back there. David especially."

Jillian turned her head and looked at Shilo. "He was worried?"

Shilo nodded. "He was freaking out when Pavi and all them took you to your room. He said that it had happened before."

Jilliian gulped. "Did he now?"

"Well, is it true? I mean are you sick or anything? Do you have some kind of illness?"

"It's not really any of you're business, is it?" snapped Jillian.

Shilo recoiled a bit at Jillians sudden mood change. "No, I guess it isn't. I'm sorry."

Jillian frowned. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just don't like to share my personal problems like that."

"Well you did tell me about your mother's death, earlier this morning. That was pretty personal." Shilo pointed out.

"I suppose you're right. Well, I guess it's safe to tell you. I'm anemic. My blood runs very thin." she lied.

"Oh, I see. So you really do have a blood disease? Not a fake one like mine."

"Yeah. So, David was freaking out huh?"

"He really was. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Not at all. Him and I are just friends."

"Well he really seems to like you. He talked about how amazing you were during the photo shoot."

"He did?"

"He also said that he cared a lot about you after you had collapsed."

"Wow." was all Jillian could say.

"Do you like him?" Shilo asked.

"I..I don't know. He's a great guy but..I don't think it would ever work out."

"Why not?"

"Because I-I just don't think I would have time for dating. And he deserves better."

"I guess that's true but what do you mean he deserves better?"

Jillian shook her head."Nevermind."

Shilo shrugged and decided to brush it off.

"What about you and Graverobber?" Jillian asked, changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two together?"

Shilo blushed. "Graverobber and me? No way. I'm not his type."

"Really, because I was under the impression that he likes you a lot."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's the way he looks at you. Also the way he acted toward you back at the opera when Amber was bothering you."

Shilo looked down and blushed again. "Why would he like me though? I'm small and inexperienced and he's.."

"Totally into you. I can tell." Jillian smiled.

Shilo leaned back in her seat and sighed, thinking about what the next day would have in store. "Are you thinking about the press conference tomorrow?" asked Jillian.

"A little." she admitted. Her thoughts went back to when Amber brought her aside and explained what was to be done.

_Flashback to earlier events_

"Tomorrow a car will come to pick you up at 10 o'clock. It will drive you in front of the opera house where I will announce your survival to the public. You will explain that my brothers and I found you alone on the street and saved you. We fed you, clothed you, and provided you with a new job. You are to smile, look pretty and only speak when asked a question of your survival and your new job as Ana's assistant. If asked about your father's death or other events pertaining to to the opera, you will say that you don't wish to comment on it. Understood?"

_End flashback_

Amber was so demanding. This press conference was going to be hard. She wished that Graverobber were allowed to go with her. At least, Jillian would be there so she wouldn't be completely alone.

"Well, here we are." said Jillian when they arrived at the house.

"Okay. Well, thanks for the ride." said Shilo

"Thank you for all your help today." smiled Jillian. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Oh, before I forget, I have something for you." said Jillian, handing Shilo a white rectangular box.

"What is it?" asked Shilo, about to open the lid.

"Wait until you get inside." said Jillian.

Shilo shrugged. "If you say so." Martin then opened the car door for her." See you tomorrow, Ana."

"Have a good night, Shilo."

Jillian watched as Shilo walked inside. 'She's a good kid.' she thought to herself. 'I wonder if what she said about David is true.'

Shilo set the box down at the small table at the front of the room and removed the lid. When she saw what it was she couldn't believe it. It was the dress that she had complimented Jillian on, excpet that it looked brand new. Shilo smiled. She would have to thank Jillian in the morning. Shilo then called out to Graverobber "Graves? Are you here?"

"In here!" he called from the kitchen.

Shilo walked to the kitchen and saw Graverobber sitting at the table munching on a sandwich. She smiled at him and he returned the smile as he swallowed.

"Welcome home, gorgeous." he said. "I hope you don't mind, I raided your kitchen."

Shilo shook her head "It's your house now, too. So I don't mind."

Graverobber smiled warmly at her. "So how was your day?"

Shilo shrugged. "It was kind of weird. Ana collapsed in the middle of the shoot."

Graverobber lifted his eyebrow a bit. "Yeah? What happened?"

"I don't know. She just suddenly fell and started coughing and shaking."

"Shaking? How so?" growing more interested.

"Well I brought her some water and I noticed the cup shaking in her hand."

"Was she sweating at all?"

"Maybe a little. I didn't see. Why?"

"Just wondering. So is everything okay? You look like something's bothering you."

Shilo sighed. "Tomorrow, Amber is holding a press conference in 'my honor'. She's going to announce my survival to the public and I have to be on my best behavior."

"If you want, I'll come with to support you." he offered.

"I wish you could but she already said she doesn't want you there."

"That bitch." he cursed.

"Oh that reminds me." Shilo reached into her pocket and handed Graverobber a piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Instructions. The amount of zydrate she wants you to get and where to deliver it."

"Ah, I see." he looked over the paper and sighed. "This is gonna take me all night."

"It's a good thing that you sleep during the day, huh?"

"Yep. I guess so."

"Speaking of which, I think I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a long day." said Shilo, rising from her seat.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Graverobber.

"Not really. Just tired. Tomorrow's going to be even worse."

Graverobber grabbed her arm as she began to leave.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, Shilo. You know I'm here for you." he said with the utmost sincerity in his eyes.

Shilo gazed down at him. 'Is it even possible for him to like me?' she wondered.

With the thought running through her head she hesitantly bent down and softly pressed her lips against his. They stayed like that for a moment before she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Graves. I shouldn't have done that." she was about to turn and leave when he grabbed her arm again and turned her around to face him. He stood up and looked down at her with a serious expression on his face.

"You're right. I should have done it first." he said. With that, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard. Shilo wrapped her arms around him and wrapped her legs around his torso as he lifted her up and deepened the kiss. They pulled away for air and he began to kiss her neck. Shilo softly moaned.

"What about the zydrate order?" she whispered.

"Screw the zydrate." he said as he left the kitchen and began to carry her upstairs.

'Maybe things won't be so bad after all.' Shilo thought to herself as Graverobber kissed her again. For the moment, Shilo was in true bliss.

* * *

_So what do you think? It looks like things may be looking up for Shilo but what about Jillian. Keep reading to find out. Reviews, please!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter! Things will start to get interesting from here, I hope. Enjoy!_

_Warning: Minor Grilo Fluff and creepy Pavi_

Chapter 8

Shilo curled up closer to Graverobber, feeling safe in his arms. They decided not to have sex since Shilo was unsure if she was ready and Graverobber respected her enough not to pressure her. Instead they kissed and explored each other in a way that Shilo never knew existed before. In the end they were both shirtless and now holding each other, lying on Shilo's bed. Shilo smiled as she snuggled up to Graverobber, letting out a soft giggle.

"What?" asked Graverobber, softly petting her hair.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy right now." said Shilo continuing to smile.

"Oh, yeah? Good to hear." he replied, grinning ear to ear.

"So why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Shilo. "That you liked me?" When Graverobber didn't answer right away she looked up at him with a slight nervousness. "You do like me right?"

Graverobber laughed. "Of course, I like you. What's not to like? You're beautiful, smart, and like no one I've met before."

Shilo let out a happy sigh of relief. "Good. Because I like you too." Shilo held him even tighter and Graverobber mimicked her actions.

"You okay? Still nervous for tomorrow?" he asked, noticing her smile had faded a bit.

"Sort of. I wish you could be there with me."

"I know, babe. So do I." he replied, kissing her forehead.

Shilo responded by kissing his neck. She then looked at the clock. It was already half past midnight. "The zydrate. You're going to be late."

"You want me to leave?" he asked, raising his eyebrow a bit.

"Of course not!' Shilo insisted. "But I don't want you to get in trouble."

"True. As much as I'd much rather stay here and continue this, I guess you're right."

Shilo looked up at him and leaned in for one more kiss which he gladly gave her. She rolled to the other side of the bed, allowing him to rise up and put his shirt back on. "When will you be back?" she asked.

"Well." he said stretching. "Based off of the amount of zydrate I was ordered to get and the order I already have from my regular customers, I would say just before sunrise."

"We could watch the sunrise together." Shilo smiled.

"Not likely. I'll be passed out as soon as I get back and so will you."

Shilo pouted her lips and battered her eyelashes causing him to smirk. "You're too much, kid." he said affectionately. "I guess we can if you really want to."

Shilo smiled again and her eyes lit up. She has never watched the sunrise before.

Graverobber gave her one final kiss on the forehead before he left. "I'll be back before you know it. Don't wait up."

"I won't." she promised. With that Graverobber left off to do his job and Shilo got under the covers. She didn't realize until then she was still very tired. The warmth of the blankets soothed her as she drift off to the most peaceful sleep she had in a long time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jillian had just settled in at home. After showering she decided to make herself a cup of tea to soothe herself. As she put the teapot on the kettle, she noticed that the flowers Pavi had brought her the night were still in a vase on the counter. She walked over and took a whiff. She had always loved roses and as she began to pluck away at the petals, she remembered how she used to keep a small garden in the backyard when her mother was still around. She grew a variety of beautiful flowers such as tulips, daises, orchids and roses. Whenever a new patch of flowers grew, Jillian would show her mother who would always praise her. Jillian sadly smiled at the thought. Things were so much more simple back then it seemed, even if her mother had to go away sometimes. The doorbell then broke her away from her thoughts.

As she walked out of the kitchen to answer the door it rang again. "I'm coming." she called, hoping whoever it was they wouldn't be there long so she could have the rest of the evening to herself. When she opened the door, her eyes widened in shock.

"David, what are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you." he smiled.

Jillian sighed. "Hi. " she greeted. "Why are you here?" she asked again.

"I was worried about you. You left in such a hurry after the photoshoot we didn't get a chance to talk."

"How did you even get this address?"

David shrugged. "I followed you home."

Jilllian frowned. "You shouldn't be here, David. No one outside of GeneCo is supposed to know where I live."

"Well technically I'm a GeneCo employee."

"You know what I mean." she said, giving him a meaningful look.

"Ana, will you please just let me in?"

"David-"

"Please?"

Jillian sighed and poked her head out the doorway and looked around. When she was sure it was safe, she backed away and moved aside, gesturing David to come in. She shut the door and locked it right away after he got inside. "Follow me." she said, walking back to the kitchen. The kettle went off just as they got there.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Jillian. "It's honey and ginger."

"Sure." said David.

Jillian nodded and poured two cups as David sat down at the kitchen table. She brought the cups to the table and sat across from him. They drank their tea in silence until David spoke up.

"So what happened earlier today?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she said, taking another sip.

"You know what I mean. You collasped in the middle of the shoot."

"It was nothing. I was feeling sick but I'm better now."

"Don't lie to me. Something's up with you, Ana. That wasn't the first time it's happened." Shilo was right. He was concerned.

"David, I already told you I'm fine." she insisted.

"No you're not! Why can't you just be honest and tell me what's wrong?" he said, raising his voice.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" she retorted.

"I think you know why." he said, his eyes becoming softer. He reached over the table and grabbed her hand.

Jillian blushed and looked away. "David, please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't...say anything you don't mean."

"I wan't going to."

Jillian said nothing and just continued to look away.

"Hey, look at me." he said, softly." Jillian finally stopped averting her eyes and looked at David who had an expression on his face that looked like a mixture of concern and affection. "Ana." he breathed her false name in a loving way. Jillian slowly pulled her hands away. She couldn't stand to hear him call her that any longer.

"You have to leave now, David."

"What? Why?"

"You shouldn't be here in the first place. " she said as she rose up from her seat. "If anyone catches you here we'll both be in trouble. You especially." She turned her back at him as if would make it easier to dismiss him.

"Look." he said, also rising from his chair and walking up behind her. "I don't care if I get in trouble. I don't care about the Largos or any other of those GeneCo people. I care about you. I want to be with you."

Jillian felt herself blush again upon hearing his confession. "You don't know what you want." she finally said. David grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and forced her to look at him.

"Yes, I do. I've felt this way about you for a while and you know it." It was true. David gave her hints constantly that he wanted to be more than friends and Jillian had always treated it as harmless flirting, hoping he wasn't serious. She couldn't deny that she cared about him. He was the first one to make her feel welcome when she first signed her contract with GeneCo and had been a great friend ever since. He was the only one she felt she could be honest with...well almost honest. At the same time, having her innocence taken away from her at young age and seeing how men ogled her as she performed, she was convinced that men would only want her for one thing. For this reason, she told herself she would never allow anyone to get close to her that way. So why did she suddenly feel herself being comfortable around him and the worry slipping away? Why was she allowing herself to look into his blue eyes as he gazed into her green ones? She gulped as he brought his face closer to hers and closed her eyes in antipation. With that he gently pressed her lips against hers. It was strange, the kiss didn't feel forceful or even lustful. It was just sensual and passionate. Jillian felt her arms go limp and her knees weak. So this is what a kiss is supposed to feel like, she thought. Lost in the moment she even put her arms around his neck, allowing him to pull her closer. They continued to kiss passionately as David's hands reached lower and lower down her back. Jillian's eyes shot open and she pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, puzzled.

"We shouldn't be doing this. We can't.", turning away from him again.

"But why? Just tell me why! What's keeping you from at least giving me a chance?" he demanded to know.

"David, please! Just go! Get out of here."

David groaned in frustration. "Why are you doing this? Why are playing games with my head?"

"I'm sorry, David. You're wonderful but we shouldn't get involved. Trust me, you're only gonna get hurt."

"Too late." he said before grabbing his jacket and left, slamming the front door.

Jillian buried her head in hands. "This is insane." she groaned, choking back the tears. "I can't do this. I can't allow myself to feel this way." She groaned again when she felt two hands on her shoulders. "I thought I told you to leave."

"He did." said a familiar voice.

Before Jillian had to time to react, she felt him cover her mouth and pull her against his body. Her eyes widened in fear and her stomach clenched as he began to whisper in her ear. "Bueno sera, bella. So nice to see you again."

Jillian decided she wasn't going to take this and bit down on his hand hard. He cried out in pain and she ducked her his arm. When she was at a safe enough distance she turned to face him.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Pavi? How did you get in here?"

Pavi said nothing and instead glared back at her. "You shouldn't have done that, bella." he said taking a step towards her.

Jillian looked to the drawer next to her and opened it, taking out the biggest knife she could find. "Stay back!" she yelled holding the knife up in front of her.

Pavi laughed in amusement. "What's this now, mia cara? Have you recently gotten the fight back you?"

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I think that answer is obvious, though I'll tell you my other reason. " he said, reaching into his coat pocket. He held out the tiny bottle and shook it. "I've brought you your pill. I informed my sister that I would deliver it to you personally."

"Then put it on the table and leave." she snapped.

"I would but I felt the I should stay after I witnessed you and your...friend."

Jillian cringed. "What does it matter to you, anyway?"

Pavi chuckled, darkly. "Oh, it matters everything to me, bella." Suddenly with a great speed he rushed toward her, dodging the knife in the process. He managed to disarm her and grabbed her neck with a great force. Jillian gasped for air stuggled against him.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me, bella. We Largos are no strangers when it comes to fighting. Especially when involving weapons."

"P-please." she choked out. "I c-can't b-breathe."

Pavi smiled wickedly at her and loosened his grip on her neck. "Let me apologize, mi bella. I was just so upset by your behavior. Especially since I saw you fratenizing with another man. I'm sure you're already aware that I am not a patient man and I do not like to share."

"What are you talking about?"

"The fact of the matter is, Jillian, you are _mine._ And mine alone." As he said this she could see the anger in his eyes. She recoiled back in fear. He leaned his hand back on the small counter door and used his other free hand to play with her hair. "You see, mi cara, if I ever another man touch you, it makes me _very _angry. It took all I had not to kill that boy once I saw that he dared touch what is mine."

"You leave him alone, Pavi." she said glaring at him." He didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't do anything to him. So long as he doesn't get near you like that again."

"If you truly were watching, I'm sure you can guess that he won't. "

"Good, Lets hope not."

"And furthermore, I am _not _and never will be yours. I do not belong to you."

Pavi merely smirked. "On the contrary, mia tesora, you are and will always be mine. You have been for three years now."

"Only because you force me." she said, angrily, as she thought back to the night when he first violated her.

Pavi shrugged. "Either way, you know its true." He finally released his grip on her hair and back away. "As much as I'd love to stay and teach you a lesson, I best be going. My siblings and I have much to plan for tomorrow. Until we meet again, mi colomba." he said, brushing her cheek. He turned to leave, dropping the bottle of her pills on the table.

Jillian stayed, frozen in place and waited until she was certain that he was gone. She then turned, grabbed the vase of roses that he brought her and threw it to the tile floor, watching the glass shatter into tiny pieces.

* * *

_So what do you think? I apologize if it's a bit slow, next chapter is the press conference with Shilo so keep reading! Reviews, please!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Once again, thank you again for your reviews! Here's chapter 9! I hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera._

Chapter 9

Shilo shifted nervously in her seat in the car. Jillian had just picked her up and they were now on their way to the opera house for the press conference. Jillian noticed as Shilo twiddled her thumbs and the worried look in her eyes. 'She's a pretty nervous kid." she thought to herself. 'I can't say that I blame her though.' Jillian tried to think of something comfort Shilo.

"You don't have to be so nervous, Shilo." she finally said. "It's going to be okay." 'Okay that was lame.' she thought to herself.

"I'm not nervous." lied Shilo "I'm perfectly fine."

"You've been shifting around in your seat and playing with your nails ever since I picked you up from your house." noted Jillian.

Shilo averted her eyes away, embaressed. "I just don't like being the center of attention." she admitted. Those paparazzi people don't ever stop. It took me forever to get away from them last year at the opera. They just keep asking and asking all of these questions all at once and kept flashing their camera's at me."

"Believe me, the press can be overwhelming. Even the Largo's don't like dealing with them. Luigi says that they're all a bunch of vultures."

"Oh, really? I would have thought that Amber would love all the attention."

"Well she does but only if it'll ultimately make her look good. Secretly I think she's afraid of the press will air more of her dirty laundry."

"As if they don't have enough already."

"Very true."

"What about Pavi?"

"What about him?"

"Does he like media coverage?"

Jillian shrugged. "I guess." 'I wonder what the media what think if they knew what he was doing to their precious singer.' she silently thought to herself. "Anyways, the paparazzi won't be a burden if you know to handle them. I'll give you some pointers."

They arrived at the opera house within 10 minutes and were lead straight to the dressing room for make-up and wardrobe. If Amber was going to present this girl to the public, she would make sure that Shilo would look fabulous. As she and her brothers stalled the media, a group of genterns struggled to make over Shilo. She winced and turned as they attempted to apply false eyelashes. "Ouch" she said as one of the eyelashes fell and poked her.

"Please, try and hold still." said Dena, the head gentern as she attempted to re-glue the false lashes.

"Honestly, Dena, if you insist on putting falsies on her don't you think they should be a little less exaggerated?" said Jillian who was already finished with her own make-up.

"Fine." Dena said. She held out her and hand and signaled her assistant genterns. The blonde one, Kirsten, handed Dena another pair of false eyelashes except they were much shorter than the previous ones. Shilo relaxed a bit more and allowed Dena to apply mascara. Meanwhile the other gentern, Erica was putting extentions in Shilo's hair making it only a couple inches longer. Finally they finished and allowed Shilo to rise from her seat and handed her the dress Amber selected her to wear. Shilo went behind the curtain to change. When she came back out, Jillian smiled.

You look so pretty, Shilo." she said. It was true, the silk spaghetti-strapped dress with the silver cherry blossom branch design at the side brought out Shilo's figure nicely. The extentions also added a slight curl to her hair.

"Thanks." said, Shilo, smiling bashfully as she pulled on her thin neck choker.

"So, ready to go?" asked Jillian.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'll be right there behind you." Jillian reassured. "Don't worry."

"I'll try." said Shilo. Jillian nodded and began to escort Shilo out to the front and cued the genterns to inform Amber that they were coming.

"Miss Sweet! Please tell us what your surprise is! The folks at home are dying to know!" said a representative from FACE magazine.

"Of course! Thank you for all your questions! Now, the moment you have all been waiting for! Last year, this young woman managed to capture quite a few hearts at the last opera. Then suddenly without warning, she seemed to vanish into thin air. Now, a year later my dear brothers and I have found this girl and helped her rise from the ashes. Please, help me in welcoming, Shilo Wallace!"

When Shilo appered through the curtain arm-in arm with Jillian, the crowd went wild. The crowd of reporters quickly pushed closer and held up their microphones and notebooks and began to bombard Shilo with questions.

"People, people. Please, give Miss Wallace some air." said Amber, flashing a toothy smile at them and placed her arm around Shilo. "She'll be more than happy to answer all of your questions." She lead Shilo to the podium and Shilo tried her best to smile as she looked to the crowd. They stared back at her and gazed with anticipation.

"Um, hello. Thank you for being here." she began. "And thank you to Miss Sweet and the entire Largo family for having me here. Last year, after the loss of my father, I had nowhere to turn to. I was alone and a bit frightened...but thanks to the Largos, I was able to get back on feet and emerge from the shadows. They have my gratitude." lied Shilo, trying her best to sound convincing.

The audience roared in applause and Amber smiled, pretending to be modest while Luigi just nodded and looked at his watch and Pavi continued to smile and flirt with the genterns. Shilo turned her head and looked at Jillian who smiled and urged her on. "You're doing fine." she mouthed. Shilo gulped and looked back to the audience.

"Miss Wallace! Where were you hiding all this time?" asked the FACE representative.

"Well, I was wandering around the city for a while, trying to find a job...but no one would hire me because of my age. Eventually I was able to to find one that barely paid minimum wage. Not nearly enough for a place of my own. I had to live on the streets for a while, trying to get by." The crowd looked on with curiousity. They seemed to be believing her story. "One day I was attacked by a group of zydrate addicts, who were clearly high. They attempted to rob me when the Largos happened to be driving by and stopped the junkies with their own hands."

"Miss Wallace where did this attack take place? What is near Crucifixus? That place is known to be the usual junkie hang out." asked a reporter

"No, it wasn't near there. I can't quite recall the street name. It was a bit deeper into the city. A place that should be avoided."

"Can you tell us what job you obtained get by? The name of your employer?"

"I'm sorry, but I would prefer not to talk about it."

"Miss Sweet, a question for you? What were and your brothers doing in such a sketchy part of the city?"

"What an excellent question. Shilo, would you care to explain?"

"Yes, well,..It was a part of Miss Sweet's Zydrate Support Network. She does her best to try and reach out to all her citizens."

Jillian smirked. 'Nice save, Shilo.' she thought.

"Miss Wallace would you care to comment on the events that occured at last year's opera?"

"I'm sorry but I have no comment on that night. Most of it is a blur to be honest."

"Miss Rosette? A question for you? You arrived here with Miss Wallace, can you tell us why?"

Jillian walked up the podium and stood next to Shilo. "Thank you for your question, well you see when Amber introduced me to Shilo, I knew she had potentional. So I suggested that she should offer her a job at GeneCo. Originally I had planned to make her my personal assistant however, I've decided to give her a job that more suits her. I'm proud to announce that I've decided to make Shilo my assistant songwriter."

The audience clapped, congratulating Shilo. Shilo was just as surprised as everyone else. Jillian never shared this idea with her, not that she opposed to it. She wondered how Amber would react. Sure enough Amber looked just as surprised but maintained her smile, trying not to show her irritation.

"Thank you to Ana for her fantastic news." said Amber. "Now, I too have an announcement to make of my own. GeneCo will be holding a fabulous charity ball in honor of Miss Wallace which will include a very special performance from Miss Rosette."

Once again the crowd cheered and reporters jotted down their notes. Amber turned to Jillian and gave her a look as if to say. "Two can play at that game."

"Wonderful! When will this fabulous event take place, if we may ask, Miss Sweet?" asked an excited reporter.

"The ball will take place a week from today. Tickets will be available tomorrow. All funds will go to the Zydrate Support Network of course. Once again, on behalf of GeneCo we would like to thank you all for being here today. That includes today's press conference. Any final word, Shilo?" said Amber, addressing her by name for the first time.

"Um, I would just like to say thank you again to the Largos and to Ana. I look foward to working with her." The audience gave one final applause as Amber grabbed Shilo's left hand and Jillian grabbed her right hand. The three young women took a bow and smiled and they retreated back inside the opera house, followed by Luigi and Pavi. A voice came from out the intercom and told the audience to exit in an orderly fashion and to look out for the new "Zydrate Juice" advertisement.

Once inside, Amber addressed Shilo and Jillian. "Nice work, ladies. You handled that better than I expected." she said, directing the statement at Shilo.

"Um, thanks." said Shilo, skeptical of Amber's sudden change in demeanor.

"That was quite a cute little stunt you added in there, Ana." she said, her expression still seemingly friendly with a dangerous undertone.

"So you aren't mad?" asked Jillian

"Not at all. You gave us the oppurtunity to raise more money for GeneCo and ultimately made more work for yourself. I expect that you'll be able to write new material by next week?"

"I'm sure it'll be no problem for my new partner and I." smirked Jillian she said, placing her arm around Shilo. "We can handle it can't we, Shilo?"

Shilo nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"We'll just see about that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head back to my office. I have a lot of paperwork to do. You girls can go home and start working. I'll call you later and inform when I expect you back at GeneCo headquarters will your set of songs so you can begin rehearsing." Amber turned on her heels and her bodyguards followed. She then turned her head and addressed Shilo. "Oh, and tell Graverobber thank you for all his hard work. As a reward tell him that he's to get double order of zydrate by later tonight. That's all."

Jillian rolled her eyes and Shilo felt sympathy for Graverobber and anger towards Amber. Luigi yelled at his latest assistant that his coffee didn't taste right and held up his knife saying that if he didn't make it right next time that he would kill him for sure. Pavi just continued to check out both Jillian and Shilo as the genterns hand their hands all over him.

"Are you two coming or what?" yelled Amber.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a wad!" Luigi yelled back. He took a sip of his new coffee cup, satisfied. "That's more like it. Looks like you've lived to see another day." he said to his assistant. "Pavi! Quit fucking around and lets go!"

"I'm sorry, ladies, it seems that my brother is jealous of all the attention that the Pavi is recieving from you." Pavi broke away from the genterns and they whined. Jillian held back from gagging. What did those airheads see in him, she wondered. "Buon vioge, for now mi bellas." he said as he left to join his brother and sister, but not before he turned to Jillian and Shilo. "I look foward to hearing what beautiful music you two bellas have in store. Hope to see you soon." he said, looking directly at Jillian with a Chesire cat smile.

Shilo watched curiously as she watched the masked man leave to join his brother and sister. She turned and looked at Jillian. "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" Jillian replied, pretending to be oblivious.

"He sure seems to like you. Pavi, I mean." Shilo observed.

"He likes all women in general." stated Jillian. She then attempted to change the subject. "Anyhow, what do you say we head back to your house and start working?"

"Sure but, just out of curiousity, why did you decide to name me your co-songwriter? I mean your original plan was to make me your assistant right?"

"Yes, but that was just a quick idea to keep Amber occupied. I never really wanted an assistant anyhow, at least not one that I would bark orders at. I thought it would be something fun for the both of us. Or do you not want to do this? If not I could always-"

"No, no! It isn't that. I appreciate you giving me this job but why me? I don't know much about music, not professionally anyway."

Jillian shrugged. "I noticed that you had a piano in your room and assumed you were musically inclined at least a little. I could teach you and since you're such a fan of Blind Mag I figured you had good taste." Jillian smiled.

Shilo returned the smile. "Well, I do play piano. I mean, I haven't in a while obviously but I'm sure I could manage. And I'd be happy if you taught me."

"Good, then its settled. This will be a good experience, I can tell. I'm not sure exactly why but I see a world of promise in you, Shilo."

"What? What did you say?"

"Nothing, just that I have a good feeling about this."

"No, I mean after that. You said that...you saw...a world of promise. That sounds...familiar. Like, I've it somewhere before."

"Oh. It's just something my mother used to say to me. It always encouraged me when she said it so I thought it may do the same for you."

"Oh." Shilo repeated the words in her head over and over. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew she had heard the expression somewhere before.

"Anyways, shall we go then? Utilize that piano of yours?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jillian nodded and began to walk back in the direction where the car was waiting. Shilo watched as the other girl walked with her head up. There was something oddly familiar in her movements as well. Graceful yet focused, as if she were concentrating on something. She wondered what it was. Alas, Shilo decided to shrug it off and began walking off after her, excited both to see Graverobber again and be able to create some music while she was at it.

Meanwhile, the three Largos watched as the two young girls stepped into the other car and drove off. Luigi looked with mere indifference and slight irritation while Amber and Pavi's gazes were more focused; although the thoughts in there in head were completely different. Pavi was merely thinking of when he could get some alone time with his "bella" again, while Amber smiled and thought it was time she reminded Jillian of who she was dealing with. She hated the girl's defiance so. It reminded her of her mother who she had despised. Yes, Amber decided that she would call the girl into her office later and teach her lesson. This was going to be fun.

_So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! And look out for next chapter because I promise there will be a lot that will happen!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to those who are giving me feedback! I do hope you're all enjoying the story! I'm thinking of bumping up the rating only because I noticed that there's a lot of cursing and because of the sexual references and it will possibly and most likely only get worse from here. That's Repo! for you though. Anyways, here's chapter 10! Enjoy!_

Chapter 10

Jillian was very surprised in the way Shilo and Graverobber greeted each other when they got back to the house. As soon as they walked in, Graverobber took one look at Shilo, gave a her a mischievous grin and kissed her right in front of Jillian. Shilo seemed to be just as surprised but was enjoying it none the less. It was very awkward to see and Jillian had to cough in order to break them apart.

"Ahem." she said.

Graverobber released Shilo and looked at Jillian with a smirk. "Hi." he greeted.

"Um, hi. Nice to see you again. Sorry to interrupt."

"That's okay." laughed Shilo, gently pushing away from Graverobber. "We have work to do anyway."

"Oh, yeah? What kind of work?" he asked.

"Well, Ana here just named me her co-songwriter, pissing off Amber Sweet in the process."

"Is that so? Nice job." he said to both of them. "Co-songwriter, huh?"

Jillian shrugged. "I'd thought she'd like it better than just being an assistant. Plus, she's smart and it would give her a higher place in the company."

"Nice." said Graverobber. "Any chance you could do anything for me?"

Jillian smirked. "I already did. Now that you work for GeneCo the cops will be off your tail and you won't have to run away."

"Yeah, and now I gotta get twice as much zydrate as I did before."he grimaced.

"Oh, um, speaking of which. Amber wanted me to tell you that she needs double the order you got last night."

"Great." he said sarcastically. "Just peachy."

"I'm sorry. I did what I could. Anyways, Shilo we better get to work."

"Right. Sorry, Graves."

"It's no problem, Miss Co-Songwriter. I'm gonna grab a snack and catch some more "Z's". Let me know you ladies need help."

"Sure thing. C'mon, Shi." said Jillian.

"Coming." called Shilo following her upstairs. "You know, no one's called me Shi since my dad."

"Oh, sorry. Does it bother you?"

"Not at all, I was just surprised. I would give you a nickname too but your name is already short."

"Haha, yeah."

As the reached Shilo's room, she went to open the curtain to let some light inside. "Um, would you mind if we kept it closed. I work better in the dark." said Jillian.

"Sure, I guess." said Shilo and went to join her next to the piano. "Just out of curiosity, why are we working here in my room? Don't you have some fancy recording studio or something?"

"Well, yes but I usually write lyrics first and the band will provide the instrumentals. Then I thought piano background may help to so it could be easier to describe what I want the song to sound like."

"Oh, I see. So do you play any instruments?"

"Nope. I'm purely a lyricist and a vocalist. My mom actually tried to get me learn violin and piano when I was younger but I kept getting frustrated and told her I wanted to quit. It was just me being lazy really. What got you into piano?

Shilo shrugged. "Mag for the most part. I wanted to learn to play her songs."

"Can you play something for me now?"

"Sure. What do you want me to play?"

"Anything. Something at the top of your head."

"Okay." Shilo looked at the dusty keyboard and tried to remember something easy. Finally she decided to try and attempt to play "Tao of Mag". Jillian watched as Shilo played, starting off-key but then quickly getting the rhythm right and relaxed a bit. Shilo concentrated as Jillian hummed along to the tune. When Shilo was finished she turned and looked at Jillian. "How was that?" she asked.

"That was very good, Shi. A little more practice to refresh your memory and it'll be perfect."

"Thanks."

"No problem. It's a lot better than I can do." The two girls softly laughed and continued to practice. At first they just toyed around with some of Mag's songs when Jillian asked Shilo to help her to start to write lyrics.

"What do you you usually write about?"

"Things that I know, I guess. Life, love, loss, death, isolation..."

Shilo listened carefully. Jillian seemed to be getting lost in thought. Even though they hadn't known each other long, Shilo noticed the other girl seemed to do that a lot.

"I'm sorry. I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"No, it's okay. I mean I can definitely relate to those themes. Loss and isolation."

"What are you feeling right now?"

Shilo pondered this. "I guess, I'm feeling...relieved after that press conference and...just confused really. I've never been in that type of environment before and its hard to tell how to act. It's like walking with strangers. "

"Well you did handle yourself pretty well out there. "

"Thanks. I'm also feeling curious."

"About?"

"This type of lifestyle and about you too."

"Me?"

Shilo nodded. "You're odd. When I first met you you seemed so...its hard to describe...like..you were just a regular girl like me. But when you're around others it almost like a different persona."

"I have to keep up appearances with certain people, Shilo."

"I guess that's true."

"Anyways, walking with strangers, huh? That would make a good song title. I can relate to that feeling too." Jillian sighed and let herself fall against the bed. Shilo yawned. "And she's falling asleep as she's walking with strangers."

Shilo smiled. "I like it."

"It's a work in progress."

Just then Jillian's wristwatch communicator went off. "Incoming message from Amber Sweet." spoke the robotic female voice.

"I better take this." said Jillian.

"Ana, come to my office immediately." spoke Amber.

"Uh-oh. She sounds mad." said Shilo.

Jillian shrugged. "I'll be okay but I better do as she says. Sorry, Shilo."

"Thats okay. It was..fun hanging out with you today."

"Same here. Have fun with Graverobber. Not too much fun though." she winked.

Shilo smiled and waved goodbye to Jillian. Both girls had wondered what Amber had wanted.

Amber sat on her desk and examined her perfectly manicured nails as she waited for Jillian. She smiled to herself at the thought of what was to come. Jillian was getting to be quite a pain lately and she would not stand for it. She had already let her get away with enough already by giving her control over her music and now she had spared Shilo and Graverobber's lives practically just because she had asked. Now she beginning to understand why her father loved control so much and why he did his best maintain it. If she gave Jillian too much freedom, the girl would start to think she could get away with anything. She had already begun to disrespect her. First at the concert, then at the photoshoot, and then had tried to pull a fast one at the press conference earlier. Amber would have to fix that.

Soon the elevator brought Jillian up to Amber's office where the CEO was waiting for her. Jillian walked up to Amber's desk and looked at her straight in the eye.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you for coming." said Amber. "I have something very important to...discuss with you."

"You want to how the writing with Shilo is coming along?"

"Not quite. There's a different matter at hand."

"What is it?"

Amber opened the right drawer of her desk and pulled a single piece of parchment and placed it on the table. "Do you know what this is?"

"Its my contract."

"Precisely. And do you know what it instates?"

"What exactly have I violated in my contract?"

"Its the fact that you're starting to forget that you even have a contract."

"How could I possibly forget Amber? You and your whole family have made it a point to make sure that I never forget."

"Perhaps but just to be sure...hold her down."

Before Jillian could say anything more she was grabbed by Amber's henchgirls. They grabbed each side of her arms and held her in place.

"Hey! Let go of me! What do you think you're doing Amber?"

Amber rose from her desk and grabbed her whip. "Don't worry, Jill. We're going to have a little fun... or at least I am. It's about time you remembered who you're dealing with." She came up behind Jillian and kicked her down to the floor with her high heeled boots. Jillian gasped with a thump on the floor. "Guard the door." Amber instructed. The henchgirls followed her orders without a word.

"Let's get one thing straight." continued Amber. "You belong to GeneCo just as your mother did before and also like your mother you're beginning to turn into a self-righteous and defiant little bitch."

Jillian felt a rage overcome her, turning and kicking Amber down, catching her off guard. "Don't you talk about my mom! You can insult me all you want but don't you dare talk about my mom you stupid fucking bitch!"

Amber merely laughed. "So, you wanna play like that, do you? Fine, I can play dirty."

Jillian scrambled to her feet and tried to make a run for the door but Amber grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down. She rose up herself and grabbed Jillian by her hair. She dragged her to the couch and threw her down. She pulled out some handcuffs that she got from God knows where and used them to bind Jillian to the foot of the couch. She then went to her desk and grabbed a thin whip from one of the drawers "Lets see how tough you are now." she said as began to lash her whip at Jillian over and over again.

When Amber was finally satisfied and decided that the lesson had sunken in, she stopped and looked down at the damage she had inflicted on Jillian. The girl lay silent on the ground, eyes wide, groaning in pain and a thin line of blood dripping from her mouth. Amber continued to look down at the girl, feeling no pity whatsoever. The girl had pissed her off afterall. She bent down to speak to the suffering girl and release her from the handcuffs.

"Well, I certainly hope you learned your lesson." she said. "Hopefully you'll think twice next time you decided to challenge me."

Amber was responded with nothing but silence. She rose up and adjusted her leather gloves and checked her watch.

"Well I better get going. I have a meeting with the Metro Gazette and then surgery soon after. I would look prettier with higher cheekbones don't you think?"

Again she was greeted with nothing but silence.

"Clean yourself up." she directed. "You're a mess. And remember that you have rehearsal tomorrow morning." With that, Amber stride away and left Jillian to lay in agony.

As soon as Jillian heard the bell of the elevator go off, she sighed in relief. "Get up." she told herself in a stern voice. "Get up." She took a deep breath and began to prop herself up by pushing up with her hands. She winced as she rose up. The pain was excruciating but she willed herself not to cry. She refused to be weak. She winced again as a sharp pain shot at her side. She grabbed her side and begun limping to the elevator door. As she pushed the button she contemplated what had just happened. She always knew Amber's temper was just as bad as her brother's but she never knew she could be so vicious. As she exited the elevator the pain grasped her again. She leaned her hand against the wall and begun to walk alongside it. 'This is going to hurt more in the morning.' she thought.

As she continued to lean against the wall she almost didn't notice the door open in front of her. She halted when giggles erupted from the inside of the door. Sure enough, out came Pavi, with a gentern carefully wrapped around his waist. Caught up in their moment of passion, they almost didn't notice her either. She turned and began walking in the opposite direction when an even sharper pain hit her causing to cry out. She quickly bit her tongue but it was too late. They had heard her.

Pavi turned his head and saw Jillian with her clothes torn and body cut and bruised.

"Ana? Is that you?"

Jillian remained frozen in place, not daring to face him. Pavi carefully set the gentern down from his embrace and went to turn Jillian to face him. She kept her head down and looked at the floor. He grabbed her chin and and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, sounding almost genuinely concerned.

Jillian said nothing.

"Was it my sister?" he asked.

Jillian sighed, feeling defeated. Then she nodded.

Pavi turned to the confused gentern. "Send up a first aid kit to my room."

"Yes sir." said the gentern, slightly irritated that he turned his attention to another girl.

"Come, now." he said, grabbing Jillian's hand. She quickly jerked it away. "Don't be difficult, bella."

"Pavi, please." she said, finally speaking to him. "I just want to go home."

"I'll have a car take you home later. First we must tend to your wounds."

"If you're so concerned why don't you just send me to the emergency room?"

Pavi sighed and scooped her up in a swift motion.

"Put me down!" she yelled. If she weren't in such pain, she would have squirmed out of his arms.

Pavi ignored her and proceeded to carry into the elevator and up to his room. She continued to protest as they reached his room and he set her on the bed. Just then the gentern arrived with the first aid kit and asked Pavi if he needed anything else. He told her no and asked not to mention this to anyone else. The gentern nodded and left. He walked back over to the bed with the first aid kit in his hand.

"Why did you bring me in here, Pavi?"

He said nothing, setting the case down and reached for Jillian's shirt. She quickly smacked his hand away.

"Oh no you don't! I've put up with you Largos enough for one day! I won't stand for this. I'm sick of being one of your little fuck toys, Pavi."

"Who said anything about fucking you?" He reached for her shirt again and used his other hand to pin her down. She continued to protest as he took off her shirt and carefully flipped her on her stomach. He examined the marks Amber had left on Jillian's skin.

"My sister did quite a number on you. You must have angered her more severely then I thought." He reached to open the first aid kit and began to take out some supplies.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said as he poured some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball. Jillian hissed a bit as she felt the alcohol sting her cuts. She then began to relax a bit when she felt the pain slowly starting to fade away. "Some of these cuts are quite deep, are you sure my brother had no hand in this as well?"

"You'd be surprised how crazy your sister can be."

"Not really. I always just thought she was more manipulative then violent. " After he used the alcohol, he began to rub some ointment on the cuts and bruises as well.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Jillian.

"So they won't get infected."

"No, I mean why are you helping me?"

Pavi shrugged. "These wounds don't suit your lovely skin. Its a shame to see such beauty damaged."

Jillian said nothing. She was still in shock that this was even happening. It was so unlike Pavi. She thought that he would have been delighted to see her in such a state.

"There." he said when he was finished. "You should heal up nicely." He looked down and marveled at her. She was completely defenseless and he could have easily taken right then and there but for some reason he decided against it...for the moment at least. Jillian rose up and put her shirt back on.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, thank you." she said. She rose up and headed for the door but he blocked her way and grinned at her.

"I think you should stay here tonight." he said.

Jillian rolled her eyes. There he was. "No, Pavi. You said that I could go home."

"I've changed my mind. You're staying here." he said, locking the door. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

Jillian glared at him. Normally she would have tried but she was still in pain and no condition to fight him off. She crossed her arms and let out a defeated sigh. Pavi grinned again and made his way towards her. Jillian groaned. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Graverobber had just arrived at the GeneCo tower to drop off his order of zydrate. He made his way up the elevator and to Amber's office. He looked around the empty hallway and sighed. He just wanted to get this over with and get out of there. The place gave him the creeps. He was greeted by Amber's bodyguards at the door. "You may go in. Miss Sweet will return shortly." he nodded and they let him in. He looked around the office and took a seat on the couch. By this time the blood had been cleaned up and there was no trace of what amber had done to Jillian. Graverobber looked around some more and checked his watch. 'Where the hell is she?' he thought. He then looked to his desk then back at the door. He slowly rose form the couch and went to Amber's desk. If he was going to wait, he may as well have some fun, he thought. He tried to open one of the desk drawers which of course was locked. He also tried to turn on the computer which was also locked. He sighed. He then turned and saw a bookshelf next to her desk. He went over and grabbed one book that was sticking out when there was a beeping noise and he dropped the book, startled. He turned to see if anyone had heard but the door remained closed. Thats when he noticed the bookshelf had pulled apart and revealed a hidden room. "What the?" he walked into the room and saw that it merely consisted of shelves upon shelves with files stacked on them. He grabbed a file off of the closet shelf to him and took a look. It was GeneCo contract for someone named Robert Anderson who had apparently gotten knee surgery. 'So this is where they keep all their contracts huh? Interesting.' he thought. He looked all around and noticed that the contracts were in alphabetical order, except for one shelf that was marked "Special priority." Again, Graverobber poked his head outside to make sure it was safe, then proceeded to grabbed one files off the shelf. The first one was on Nathan Wallace, Shilo's father. Sure enough the next one was Shilo's, then his. "So I'm special priority now huh? Cool." He then noticed that next to his was none other than "Magdalene Defoe." 'Blind Mag' he thought. Hr reached for her file when another paper slipped out. He reached down to pick it up and read the contract that was for someone named "Jillian Defoe." Graverobber raised his eyebrow. "Mag had a kid?" He then noticed a what seemed to be a photograph on the ground and bent to pick it up. When he turned it over he saw who's picture it was his eyes widened.

"No way."


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you again for your reviews! Since school has started back up again I didn't think I would be writing much but I just keep more and more ideas. By the way, if you aren't already, I would strongly suggest that you check out "A Light in the Dark" by XThatsAProblemX. Not only is it a prequel to this story but its also a great story in general and I think it deserves more reviews. :) On that note, here's the new chapter._

Chapter 11

Jillian was sixteen years old and wandering aimlessly around the city streets. It was around two o'clock in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She had gone to her room after another argument with her mother. It seemed that they had been fighting a lot lately and it was taking a lot out of both of them. Jillian couldn't even remember what the fight had been about. All she remembered was being in the kitchen with her mother and then eventually the two began yelling at each other. She was more than sure she had instigated it. She knew that she shouldn't have been angry with her mother because after all, she was just following orders. She just couldn't stand why her mother had to be away so often, more so then usual. It seemed that the sole purpose of GeneCo was to make both their lives hell.

Dwelling on her bitter thoughts, she decided to sneak out and take a walk around the city, hoping the chill air would help clear her head. She pulled the zipper of her gray hoodie and continued to walk, keeping her head down. She knew that the city wasn't a particularly safe place, especially at night but she didn't care, she just didn't want anyone to see her face. She stuffed her hands in her pockets as she passed through a dark alleyway where some people were surrounding a fire pit. She tensed a bit when she began to hear footsteps behind her but she continued ahead, walking slightly faster. Suddenly she surrounded by a group of people who had a strange gleam in their eyes that looked like a mixture of hunger and confusion.

"Hey,hey you." spoke one of them. "Got any Z?"

"What?" she replied, barely hearing what they had asked.

"Zydrate? Do you have any zydrate?" another one asked, a desperate tone in their voice.

Jillian gulped. "No, no I don't." she said, hoping they would go away. She jumped when another person crept up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Then you must have some money at least. Got any money?"

Jillian backed away from them and shook her head. "No, I don't have any money. I don't have anything with me."

"Liar!" shouted the first person who confronted her. "Give us your money!"

"I don't have any money." repeated Jillian. "I swear! Please, just leave me alone."

"Search her clothes!"

Jillian panicked as they all began to move closer to her. She was grabbed by one of the junkies who tried to reach into her hoodie. She kicked him the groin and began to run as fast as she could. They followed her and kept shouting inaudible curses, with every other word being "Zydrate". She turned her head around and began running at a quicker pace. She was so focused on trying to lose them that she ran into another person in front of her. She stumbled back from the impact and looked up. She was suddenly filled with an even greater fear than before and froze with terror. She had run into a Repo man. She had heard about these legalized killers on television and from her mother but she never thought that she would never have to worry about crossing one of their paths. She had never undergone surgery and had spent most of her life at home. She really wished she would have stayed there.

The shining blue orbs of his mask stared down at Jillian and she slowly began to back away. She slipped on the damp ground and cried out as she fell to the cold, concrete floor. It wasn't long before the group of zydrate addicts had caught up to her; however they halted to a stop when the saw the leather clad man in front of her. One look from him and they were all about ready wet their pants.

"Repo man! Let's get out of here!" one of them screamed as they all began to sprint back in the other direction.

The Repo man stared off after them, then back down at Jillian. She recoiled back in absolute terror as he began to bend down to take a closer look at her.

"P-please." she begged. "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get your way. Please don't kill me." she cried, began to sob uncontrollably.

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"W-What?" she asked, barely hearing what he had said.

"What are doing out here by yourself at this hour?" he asked again. "Shouldn't you be at home, little girl? You don't look like a junkie or a hooker."

Jillian stared in wonder and fear. She couldn't believe that this Repo man was talking to her, giving her advice no less. She thought that he would have killed her on the spot for simply getting in his way.

"Well?" he asked, raising his voice.

"I-I'm not. I'm not either of those." she choked out.

"Then what were you doing? Running away from home?"

"No, I just...I just wanted to...clear my head."

"Well this isn't the place to do that."

"I know, I can see that now." she said, wiping her eyes.

The Repo man nodded and rose up, grabbing his tool kit. "I doubt those junkies will be lurking around this area for a while. You should be safe." He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait." she began.

"Go home, kid." he said. "It isn't safe for a pretty, young girl like you to be out so late. Believe it or not there are worse things than me out there. Go home."

Jillian stared in astonishment as he disappeared into the shadows. She thought that he would have killed her for sure. So why didn't he? She decided not to dwell on it and did what he said. She got up and ran back home as fast as she could.

Jillian stirred and slowly began to open her eyes. She found herself in an oddly familiar room which made her feel uncomfortable. It had all been a dream, or rather a dream of a memory. She wondered why her mind had taken her back to the night when she had encountered the infamous Repo man. She never thought about it much before. Since it was fresh in her mind she wondered again why he had decided to spare her life. Was it out of pity? Based on all the horrible things she had heard about those legalized killers she doubted it. So what was it then? As she continued to ponder this, she then realized she was laying down in someone else's bed, and she was naked.

She brought the silk sheets closer to her exposed body and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped a poster for the "Change Your Face" campaign and realized she was in Pavi's room. She groaned as she remembered what had happened. Amber had beaten her up and she had run into the masked Italian when she tried to leave to the building. He carried her up to his room, tended to her cuts and bruises, and then took advantage of her weakened state. She must have fallen asleep after that. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked around to see if Pavi was near. Thats when she heard the muffled sound of the shower coming from the left side of the bed.

Jillian quickly jumped off the bed and got dressed as fast as she could. Now was her chance to escape. She quietly tip toed the door and carefully unlocked it. She opened it and bolted out the door without a moment's hesitation. She ran down the dimly lit hallway and frantically pressed the elevator button. The door opened and she froze at the sight of Amber Sweet. It seemed that she had gone through her surgery as her face looked slightly more defined. It could have been her imagination but Jillian could have sworn that Amber looked taller as well. Amber smiled at a confused Jillian and placed an arm around her.

"Hey, you. How's it going?" she asked.

"Um, I'm okay I guess." said Jillian, now realizing that Amber was clearly high and perfectly happy drowing in a deep blue sea.

"Good, good. Listen. No hard feelings about earlier, okay? I may have overreacted a bit." she said, still smiling. "Are we cool?"

"Sure, Amber. Sure." said Jillian, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. 'We're cool. Even though you just beat the crap out of me a couple hours ago.' she thought.

"Suuupeeer" said Amber. "I'm gonna go tease Luigi now. It's fun to tease him." she moved in closer to Jillian and whispered. "But don't tell anyone okay? Shhh, it's a secret."

"Alright, Amber. Whatever you say."

"Okay, bye." said Amber as she skipped away to her brother's room.

Jillian shuddered at the thought of Amber and Luigi's twisted relationship as she entered the elevator. She sighed in relief as the elevator took her down the lowest floor and she finally exited the building. She used her wrist communicator to call Martin to pick her up. 'Free at last' she thought as he arrived and opened the door to take her home.

* * *

When Graverobber finally made it home, Shilo was still up waiting for him. He took off his jacket and chucked it on the bed, taking a seat next to her. She looked up from her book and smiled at him.

"Hey, gorgeous." he said. "What are you still doing up?"

Shilo shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Is everything okay? You look exhausted."

"I am. It's been a long night. I need a shower. Wanna join me?" he smirked.

Shilo smirked back him. "Not this time."

Graverobber laughed and got up to take a shower. As he was in there he thought about what he had found in Amber's office. After he had found the room of secret files, he heard the elevator coming up and quickly put the file back in place and rushed out. Luckily the door had closed automatically when he stepped out and he took a seat back on the couch before Amber could see what he had done. Another fortunate factor was that she had just come out of surgery and was still high off her rocker. He quickly showed her the order he had completed and rushed out before she tried to seduce him again. He wondered if he should tell Shilo about the incident as he turned the knob of the shower and stepped out. He got dressed and walked back to her room to see if she was still awake. She was and sat down next to her and let her snuggle up next to him. He kissed the top of her head and began petting her hair.

"I have to tell you something." he said.

Shilo lifted up her head to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"When I went to go drop off the zydrate order today, I found something...interesting."

"What was it?"

"I found the room where they keep all of their signed contracts. It was hidden behind a bookcase."

Shilo shifted so she could look straight at him. "Seriously? That's crazy."

"Yeah and you'll never guess who's file I found. There was one for you, your dad, me, and Blind Mag."

"The files were all together?"

"Yeah they were filed under "Special Priority." That isn't the craziest part either. You won't believe what I found in Blind Mag's file."

Shilo raised her brow. "You looked in her file? Why?"

"I don't know, I was curious! Anyways, Shilo, listen to me. When I opened her file, another contract was attached to it. It was for a girl named Jillian Defoe. Mag's daughter."

"Mag had a daughter?"

"I know! Crazy right? But there's more. There was a photograph attached to the girl's file and when I picked it up, the picture was of Ana!"

"Ana? You mean the Ana we know? Ana Rosette?"

Graverobber nodded.

Shilo paused for a moment. "But then..that would mean that...Ana is.."

"Blind Mag's daughter." finished Graverobber.

Shilo's brown eyes widened. "But..how can that be possible? I mean if Mag had a daughter the public would have known about it."

"Unless Rotti had her keep it a secret. I wouldn't put it past him, or Amber for that matter. Think about it, Shilo. She could just be using "Ana" as an alias to hide her identity."

Shilo was in disbelief. Mag had a daughter and that daughter was Ana? Shilo thought about how she always thought there was a similarity between the two. They were both fantastic singers, they moved in the same way, they looked similar. Now that she really thought about it, if you put a picture of the two together, they could very well be the same person. Suddenly another thought struck Shilo. That thing that Ana or Jillian according to Graverobber, had said; "I see a world of promise in you." Shilo suddenly realized that Mag had said the exact same thing to her on the night of the opera when she came to visit her. She always thought it was suspicious that GeneCo had had found a new singer in such a short amount of time and that the public didn't seem to mind. It all made sense now. The pieces had been put together. It was so obvious. How could she not have noticed before?

"I guess it would make a lot of sense but, are you absolutely positive it was her in the picture?"

"I'm positive. It was definitely her. She may have been a little younger in the picture but I'm more than sure it was her."

Shilo bit her thumbnail, thinking it over. If "Ana" truly was Mag's daughter then she needed to know. Mag was her godmother after all. That would make her daughter family too wouldn't it? "Then I guess the only way we can be certain is by confronting her about it."

"Do you think we should? What if she denies it?"

"Graves, if this is really true then its a pretty big deal. I think she owes us an explanation after we trusted her."

"So you're saying you really do trust her?"

"Well, yeah. I mean she did save us after all. Plus she's helped us out a few times already. If she's really hiding her identity I'm sure she has a good reason, especially if she's Mag's daughter."

Graverobber smiled at Shilo's enthusiasm. "That woman can do no wrong in your eyes, can she?"

"Of course not. Mag was amazing and she was my godmother." Shilo's eyes lit up. "Wait, thats it. If I tell her my true relation to Mag, may be she'll tell me hers!"

"You're sure about this? I mean those files were kept hidden for a reason."

"Oh, c'mon, Graves! You're saying that you're not interested in digging up some of GeneCo's secrets?"

"I am but I don't want us to get into any more trouble, especially you. We're already on Amber's hit list."

"It'll be fine. Tomorrow after the rehearsal, I'll ask her to come back here to write more material with me, then you and I will confront her together."

Graverobber rubbed the back of his head. "Well, okay then. If you say so."

"Trust me, it's going okay. She'll tell us. I have a good feeling."

"It looks like your opinion of her has changed as well."

Shilo shrugged. "Like I said, she helped us out already. She may be a little weird sometimes but she's friendly. I don't see any reason not to like her now."

"Good attitude, Shilo."

Shilo yawned.

"Ready to crash?"

"Yep." said Shilo, stretching and laying her head back on the pillow.

Graverobber smiled down at her and was about to get off the bed. Shilo grabbed his hand and smiled back up at him. "You can sleep here tonight if you want but that's all we're gonna do."

Graverobber laughed softly. "Sure, kid. Whatever you say." he said as he crawled back into bed with her.

* * *

_So what do you think? I'm sorry for slowing the pace again but I needed a filler. I promise next chapter will be more eventful. Reviews, please!_


	12. Chapter 12

_I've bumped up the rating just to be safe._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera

Chapter 12

Jillian scanned her eyes over the poem that Shilo had brought her. Her focused expression worried Shilo, thinking that she didn't like it. She wrote it because she figured that it was something that a co-songwriter should do. She didn't know too much about poetry except that it rhymed and was memorable. She thought carefully about how she wanted to write about and thought what Jillian had said. She wrote about things that she knew. Shilo knew a lot of things, and then again there were things she didn't know about either. So which should she choose? She settled on writing about how dependable she actually was when she broke free and how she had to learn to be somewhat independent. She titled it "On my Own". She continued to watch as Jillian analyzed the poem, hoping that it would be satisfactory. When Jillian was done Shilo asked her for her opinion.

"Well?"

"Its good. I'll give it to the band leader after I introduce to everyone."

Shilo sighed in relief. "Okay."

Jillian led Shilo to the auditorium where the band was setting up their equipment. "Everyone, can I have your attention for a second?" she called out. The band looked up with and looked to Shilo with curiosity. "In case you haven't already heard, I'd like you introduce to my new co-songwriter, Shilo Wallace. I want you all to make her feel welcome okay?"

Shilo waved to the band who greeted her with curt waves and "hellos" and went back to their work. "I'm going to give them the poems we wrote okay?" Shilo nodded and Jillian proceeded to approach the band with the papers in her. Apparently she too had written some material when she got home the previous night. Usually she would write lyrics and then manipulated them to the music the band provided. She would help by discussing with them of how she wanted a certain song to sound depending on her mood when she wrote the song. Shilo watched her and the band as they set up. She wondered of how she would approach Jillian later and ask her what she wanted to know. As she pondered this, she saw a familiar face walking in with a guitar case across his back. "Hey, David, right?" she greeted.

David looked at her with indifference. "Oh, it's you. How's it going?"

"I'm alright." said Shilo. "And yourself?"

"Could be better but I'm okay." he said, his eyes on Jillian. Shilo took note of his cold expression.

"Shilo, come here!" Jillian called.

"I thought your name was Camille?" asked David

"Oh, that was a fake name I used because-"

"Whatever, I don't care. Better go talk the diva." he said before setting off in the opposite direction.

"What's his problem?' thought Shilo as she walked up to Jillian.

"What do you need?" she asked

"I was just wondering, did you want the music to sound a certain way for the poem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want it to be sad, angry, melodic, harsh..."

"Oh, um, it doesn't matter...but um, not harsh."

Jillian nodded. "Okay everyone. Lets get started!"

* * *

When rehearsal was finally over, Jillian decided to approach David. She walked over to where he was putting his guitar back into its case. She bent down and cleared her throat. He looked up at with a somewhat bored expression. She smiled at him, trying to be polite. "Hey. Need some help?"

David turned his head away and zipped up the case. "No, thank you. " he said, with a slight irritation in his voice. He grabbed the case, rose up and began to walk away. Jillian rose up and frowned. "David, wait. Can we please just talk for a minute?"

"There's nothing to talk about." he said, stopping but still not looking at her.

"Look, I know that things didn't end so well the other night but let me explain-"

"No need to. You weren't into it. I get it."

"David, please just hear me out."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? I know you expect everyone to listen to you because you're the star but I don't have to." he snapped before walking away.

Jillian slumped her shoulders and sighed. Well at least she tried, if he was going to be immature about it there was no reason for her to pursue him any further. She shook her head and went to go find Shilo.

* * *

Meanwhile the Largos had been watching the rehearsal from the hidden security cameras in the auditorium. Pavi grinned as the scene unfolded in front of him. It didn't look likely that anything wasn't going to happen between the two afterall, which meant that he would still have Jillian all to himself. His grin grew even wider to see the distraught expression on her face. She would be in need of some.."comforting" later.

"I wonder what that was all about." said Amber inspecting the young guitarist. "We'll have to be keeping a more closer eye on that one. Don't want him finding out anything thats none of his business do we?"

"If he does, I know what we can do with him." grinned Luigi, twirling his favorite knife. "What the hell are you grinning at?" he asked Pavi.

"Nothing that concerns you, fratello." Pavi smiled.

Luigi grunted looked back to Amber. "Are we done here? I've got things to do."

"Whatever, Luigi. Just don't do anything that might embarrass our family."

Luigi huffed and slightly laughed. "You sound like dad." he said before rising from his chair.

"Sister, may I have a word?" asked Pavi.

"Fine but make it quick." said Amber, sounding slightly annoyed. "What is it?"

"Its about il nostro uccellino canterina, our beloved singer. I have a concern I wanted to discuss with you."

"What about her?"

"Dimmi sorella, did you hit her yesterday?"

"I did." Amber saw no point in lying. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I just would prefer if it didn't happen again." said Pavi, admiring his latest face in his hand mirror.

"Is that so? And why is that? I know all about you two, you know. I know you've been fucking her, not that I care. Why does it matter of how I decide to punish her? You can't tell me that you haven't done the same."

"That's just it, dear sorella. I don't want you hurting her because thats _my_ job. I am the only one who can cause her such pain."

Amber was amused. "I don't think I've ever seen you so infatuated with a woman before, Pavi. At least not in few years, not since-"

Pavi glared at her.

Amber put her hands up in defense but her expression didn't change. "Sorry, I'm just surprised is all. You've seem to take quite a liking to this one. I'm curious, Paviche, why is that?"

"She is not like the other women I've been with. She was mia prima vergine, you know. She is extremely different, un tesora raro tra i diamanti sintetici."

Amber rolled her eyes. She may not have spoken that much Italian but she understood the language just fine. "You do realize that she doesn't share the same feeling towards you, right? In fact, I think she hates you, she hates all of us."

Pavi merely shrugged and smiled. "You see though, sorella. That is the most intriguing about her. There are many women in this city all too eager and willing to please me, but not her. She tries to _fight_ me. Its exciting."

'Typical men.' thought Amber. 'Always wanting what they can't have.' "Honestly I don't see whats so special about her. Sure she has a decent voice and she brings in good money for the company but thats all about it. She isn't that great.."

"I think you're jealous." grinned Pavi.

"Jealous? Please." God, men are so stupid. First Graverobber asked if she's jealous of that worthless Wallace girl and now her brother was asking if she was jealous of Jillian. What a stupid question. "You know, Pavi, maybe I shouldn't allow you to touch the girl anymore. She's obviously getting these ridiculous ideas in your head and you're only tainting her."

"Why shouldn't I touch her anymore? You talk about tainting, sorella? You don't see me complaining about what you and our fratello do sometimes." he smirked.

Amber shot him a very dirty look. "Get out of my office, you sick fuck." she snapped, her voice dripping venom.

Pavi shrugged and gave her a quick wave goodbye before leaving her office. Her eyes shot daggers at his back. She really hated her brother sometimes, him and his perverted ideas. It was none of his goddamn business anyway. And what was it with everyone thinking she was so jealous? As if she had a reason to be. Amber rose from her chair and walked over to the mirror behind her desk to examine her newest features. She first looked to her face. It was surrounded by perfectly straight dark brown hair with just a hint of red in it. She had bright cerulean eyes and a small nose, defined cheekbones. She looked down to examine her flat stomach and small but just curvy enough hips. She had nice legs too. She had no reason to be jealous. She was perfect...wasn't she?

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Shilo?" asked Jillian, wondering why she and Graverobber were staring as if they were about to interrogate her.

"We have something serious to ask you." said Graverobber, joining the conversation.

"Alright, ask away."

Graverobber and Shilo looked at each other, then back at Jillian. Finally Shilo asked her. "Do you know who your mother is?"

Jillian was puzzled. "Of course I know who my mother was. Why wouldn't I?" she replied, trying to play it off as nothing but a random question.

"So you're aware that your mother was Blind Mag?" asked Graverobber, raising his brow.

Jillian's eyes widened, beginning to feel nervous. Still, she tried to play it off as nothing. She laughed. "What?"

"Is Blind Mag your mom or not?" asked Shilo.

"No." Jillian lied. "Where did you get that idea? My mother was a french surgery model named Marilyn Rosette."

"Really?" asked Graverobber. "Because yesterday I found some very interesting information when I dropped off my zydrate order yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jillian, beginning to feel even more nervous.

"Yesterday I just so happened to come across a series of files which included one on Blind Mag. There was another file attached to hers. The file was for a girl named Jillian Defoe. There was a photograph of the girl and who looked suspiciously like you."

Jillian shook her head and rose from the couch. "This is ridiculous. I don't have any relation to Blind Mag."

"I know what I saw." protested Graverobber.

"You're crazy. You've been around the smell of corpses for too long or something."

"Don't deny it, Jillian. Don't deny who you are."said Shilo , speaking the girls real name for the first time.

"My name is Ana" whispered Jillian. "I don't need this right now. If you're not going to take your jobs seriously thats fine but I have work to do."

"Wait!" said Shilo. "What if I told you that I knew Blind Mag personally?"

"I would say that you're crazy too. Blind Mag was untouchable, no one could have possibly gotten close enough to her."

"She was my godmother. She and my mother, Marni, were best friends growing up!"

Jillian stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Did you say, Marni?"

"Yes, thats my mother's name. When my mother was pregnant with me, she asked Mag to my godmother, but she never even knew I existed because she had been told that I died in my mother's womb."

Jillian couldn't believe what she was hearing. She remembered of how her mother had talked about her late best friend. A sweet girl named Marni who went to private school with her and the two were inseparable since. When she had died and in childbirth and lost the baby as well, Mag was devestated. What if the child had never really died though? What if that child had survived but had been kept a secret? What if the child really was Shilo?

"You don't believe me? Let me prove it." Shilo rose from her seat and began to head upstairs. She came back down with a single item in hand. "I spent all morning trying to find some sort of proof for you, and found this in my dad's old room." Shilo gave the item to Jillian. It was a photograph of a younger Mag, Marni, and Nathan. They all looked to be about in their early twenties. They were smiling and had their arms draped around each other. Marni was in the middle of Mag and Nathan. They looked happy. As she looked down at the photograph, Jillian could fee tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" asked Shilo.

Jillian looked up at Shilo. "I can't believe it." she said, choking back tears of joy. For the first time in long time, she felt like she could finally be honest. She sighed and sat back down, giving Shilo and Graverobber a meaningful look. "Look, I'll tell you everything you want to know but I need to know that I can trust you. You have to be sworn to secrecy, understand?"

Shilo and Graverobber nodded.

Jillian took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll tell you. I lied earlier when you first asked so let me answer again." Jillian paused and took another breath. Here it goes. "My name isn't really Ana. That's just a stage name I use. My real name is Jillian Antoinette Defoe, and yes, Blind Mag was my mother."

Shilo felt her mouth curve into a smile and encouraged Jillian to continue.

"When my mother got pregnant with me, Rotti kept it a secret from the public because he didn't want a child to smear her image and because he knew that it would cause the paparazzi to break into a frenzy. I don't know who my father is, my mother never told me. All I know is that my mom was forced to keep me a secret from the world and if anyone outside of GeneCo let out her secret out they would be executed. I lived with her for 17 years and when she died, I was forced to sign a contract and take her place as the voice of the company." When she had finished, Jillian felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her chest. "So there you have it, any questions?"

Shilo and Graverobber just stared with amazement for a moment. Finally Graverobber broke the silence.

"So...abosultely no one outside of GeneCo knows of your true identity? No one at all?"

Jillian nodded. "The only ones who know are the Largos and their oldest, select few of employees who already knew beforehand."

"I can understand why Rotti would have kept it a secret but why Amber?" asked Shilo.

"Think about it, how do you think the public would react if they knew the existence of Blind Mag's daughter was kept a secret from them and why she drove herself to madness and killed herself if she had a child to look after? It would pose too many questions and ultimately make the company look bad."

"As if that alone would make GeneCo look bad." Shilo muttered.

"As long as people get their organs I doubt they care. GeneCo is company that fuels on fear after all." said Graverobber.

"Very true." Jillian agreed.

"So, Blind Mag's daughter." grinned Graverobber. "How do you feel now that you've just shared that with us?"

"Relieved." said Jillian. "Very relieved. By the way, why were you looking through my mom's file in the first place?"

Shilo smirked at Graverobber as he put his hands up in defense. "I was freaking curious! What would you do if you were just an average person who just so happened to find some information on the world's biggest superstar?"

Jillian and Shilo laughed.

"I guess I can understand that." smiled Jillian.

"So, now that we got the first question sorted out, can I ask you something else?" asked Shilo.

"Sure."

"What was the real reason that you collapsed in the middle of the photoshoot a few days ago?"

Jillian sighed. "I thought you might ask. Unfortunately this is another thing you have to promise not to repeat."

Shilo nodded.

"Okay, well, this something I don't really like talking about but..." Jillian gulped. "When I was fifteen, Rotti had violated an agreement he made with my mother that she would be granted one day off every year. My birthday. He ignored the fact that he signed a legal document and scheduled my mother to make an appearance at a charity dinner GeneCo was holding. My mother and I were both furious and formed up this plan for me to sneak into the event so that we could spend a little time time together. That night, when I wandered off from the crowd, I was cornered and forced into an empty room. " Jillian gulped and looked at Shilo and Graverobber who were listening intently. Shilo felt her stomach clenching. She had a feeling what was coming next. Jillian continued. "I didn't see his face but he shot me up with zydrate to knock me out and well...I'm sure you can guess what happened next. I was in extreme pain when I woke up. I've been addicted to zydrate ever since."

Shilo bit her lip uncomfortably and Graverobber shifted in his seat. "Woah." he said.

"I'm so sorry, Jillian." Shilo finally said.

"Its okay. Its done now. "

"I thought it might be a zydrate addiction." said Graverobber.

"What do you mean?"

"Shilo told me about what happened at the photoshoot. When she told me that you were coughing and shaking, I had my guesses. Those are usual signs of withdrawal."

"Oh, I see." 'Figures a graverobber would know' she thought.

"I suppose working with GeneCo gives you access to all the Z you need?"

Jillian shook her head. "I hate zydrate. Hate what it does to me. Rotti had a pill designed to help restrain my addiction. I take it twice a day to get rid of my cravings."

"Really? Interesting."

"I'll give you details later if you want."

"No thanks. I make my living selling zydrate. No one's gonna want to buy a pill as a substitute."

"I guess thats true."

Graverobber gulped and there was an awkward silence for a moment. "I'm sorry about you're addiction though and about everything else."

"That's okay."

Shilo decided to turn the conversation back to the original subject and lighten the mood. She could tell that it was something Jillian didn't want to be reminded of.

"So, Jill, may I call you Jill? Since Mag's your mom and my godmother, I guess that makes us kind of like family doesn't it?"

Jillian smiled at Shilo. "I guess it does."

* * *

_So what do you think? I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. More drama will definitely ensue in upcoming chapters. Review please!_

By the way here's some Italian to English translations: ( I apologize for anything incorrect. )

_il nostro uccellino canterino=our little songbird_

_Dimmi sorella=Tell me sister_

_mia prima vergine=My first virgin_

_un tesora raro tra i diamanti sintetici=a rare treasure among synthetic diamonds_


	13. Chapter 13

_I have nothing interesting to say. Here's the new chapter!_

Chapter 13

Two weeks had passed since Jillian had told Shilo and Graverobber about her true identity. Since then things remained pretty much the same as they had been. Shilo and Jillian worked on writing new songs together and Graverobber completed his zydrate orders as told. The only difference was that the could now call Jillian by her real name when they weren't in public. Occasionally they would call her "Jill" which made the singer inwardly cringe but she soon got used to it. Another difference was that she and Shilo could now work at her house as well since she no longer had to worry about Shilo seeing a picture of her and Mag together. Naturally on the first visit to her house Shilo was completely enamored with the idea of being the same house where her idol lived. Jillian found this both amusing and annoying. Amusing because she thought it was kind of cute how Shilo could go from being serious one minute and then turn into a starstruck fan who would constantly praise Mag's work. Annoying because sometimes she just wouldn't shut up when they were supposed to be working.

Jillian wasn't perfect though. She tended to get on Shilo's nerves sometimes as well. For instance she began to realize how indecisive Jillian was when it came to writing songs. When they wrote lyrics she would often be on a roll and just when Shilo thought they were finished and they could move on, Jillian would claim it was crap, tear it up, and began writing new lyrics. When they were rehearsing Jillian would instruct the band that she wanted a certain piece to sound one way and then either change her mind again or just keep telling them to tweak the sound until she was satisfied. Shilo began to wonder if the band were annoyed with the impatient singer as much as she was. If they were they didn't seem prone to show it, with the exception of that one particular musician, David. He and Jillian seemed to get along fine when Shilo first saw them interact but now it seemed the two were doing there best to avoid each other. Shilo wondered why.

Finally after hours of frustration, rehearsal was over and everyone was free to go home. As everyone was packing up their equipment, Jillian reminded everyone that the charity ball GeneCo was throwing was soon approaching and they had to be ready. On the way back to the house, both Jillian and Shilo were exhausted and wanted nothing more to go home and pass out. Shilo saw Jillian looking out the window and decided to confront her about the issue between her and David.

"Jill, can I ask you something?" she started.

"What?" replied the other girl, sounding tired.

"Its not really my business but I was just wondering about you and that guy David?"

"What about him?"

"Well you said that you and he were friends right? It just seems like you two haven't really spoken. During rehearsal, sometimes I see him giving you this cold stares. Its almost as you hate each other or something."

Jillian shrugged. "I don't hate him. I can't the say the same for him though. I wouldn't be surprised if he did hate me." she said, her voice growing soft and sad.

"Why? Did something happen between you two?"

Jillian sighed. "The night of the photo shoot, he followed me home and confronted me about the whole thing. I let him in and he just confessed his supposed feelings for me like an idiot."

Shilos eyes widened. "He told you that he has feelings for you? What did you say?"

"I told him that he shouldn't have been there and he had to leave before someone saw him."

Shilo frowned. "Then what?"

"He called me "Ana". I couldn't take it anymore. I kept telling him to leave and then he kissed me and-"

"Wait! He kissed you?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"For a moment...but then I stopped myself and pushed him away."

"Why?"

"Because I..I don't know I guess I don't really like men."

"So...you like women?"

"What? No! Thats not what I mean. I meant that I don't trust men."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

The two girls were silent for a moment until Jillian spoke up.

"I don't think he would hurt me but pushing David away was the best thing for him. Getting involved with me would only cause him trouble. It was for the best."

"You really care about him don't you?"

Jillian nodded. "I do. He's being nothing but a great guy since I met him. That's why I had to let him go."

"Maybe...maybe you could tell him what you told Graves and I."

'No, I can't. It would be too risky. I've already put you two in potential danger but telling you who I am. I don't want to do the same to him."

"Don't you want him to know the reason why you won't be with him? You can be if you really wanted to you know. Its not like Amber gave you a no dating policy is it?"

"It isn't Amber I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?"

"Just drop it okay? I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Shilo leaned back and sighed. "Fine. Sorry I brought it up."

The rest of the car ride was awkward and silent until finally Shilo was dropped off at home. Jillian frowned as she saw Shilo walk inside and close the door. She didn't like arguing with her and she knew that Shilo didn't mean any harm but the subject just reminded Jillian of how alone she truly was. She knew that Shilo was right. She could have let herself forget for a moment and fall into David's arms if she wanted to. She was just afraid. She was truthful when she said that she didn't want to hurt David, and she did care about him. She was just unsure if she actually had romantic feelings for him. She was unsure if she was even capable of having such feelings. She didn't want to lead the poor guy on. Of course there was also the biggest factor of all. Pavi. The man was completely obsessed and possessive of her and made it very clear that intended to keep it that way. If David ever got close to her again and Pavi found out she knew that David would be killed or worse. She didn't want him to suffer such a fate. At the same time she hated the way David looked at her these days. He used to always have a smile for her but now...Dammit. Jillian just wanted to make things right with him. "Screw it." she thought and dialed a number on her wrist communicator.

David was lying back on his bed, just staring at the ceiling when he heard his communicator beeping on the table next to the bed. "Incoming message from Ana Rosette." David raised his eyebrow and pressed the red button to answer. A hologram of Jillian's profile appeared and she spoke. "David, please meet me at my house ASAP. Make sure you aren't followed." The hologram then disappeared. David sighed and tried to decide whether he should go or not. He still liked her, he couldn't deny that but he hadn't taken her rejection lightly. Then again she did confront him after the incident and was making another effort to talk to him now. What the hell. It couldn't hurt not anymore than it did anyway. He grabbed his jacket and headed out of his apartment.

Jillian checked her watch and then popped a pill into a mouth, chasing it down with a large with gulp of water. She hoped that she had made the right decision in inviting David over. She did consider choosing a different meeting place but she didn't want to risk anyone seeing them together in public. She turned when she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and hesitated before she answered.

"Who's there?" she called.

"Its just me Ana."

Jillian relaxed a bit when she heard David's voice. She opened and quickly gestured him to come inside. She shut the door behind them and lead him to the kitchen. They sat down and she took a deep breath.

"Thanks for coming, David."

"No problem. You sounded kind of urgent on the phone."

"I wanted to talk to you. I know that you've been avoiding me."

"I'm sorry but what do you expect after rejecting me like that. It wasn't easy for me to tell you that you know."

Jillian's voice shook. "I'm sorry David. I never meant to hurt you."

David frowned and walked to where she was sitting. "Hey, its okay. I accept your apology okay? Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying." she whispered.

"Tell me whats wrong." he begged her softly.

She looked at him and he gave her reassuring smile as he brushed her cheek. She smiled back at him.

"Pull your chair over here."

He nodded and did what she asked. He inched closer to her and grabbed her hand which she gladly accepted.

"I didn't just ask you to come over so I could apologize. I also have something to tell you. I think you deserve to know."

"What is it, Ana?" he asked.

"That's the first thing. I want you to stop calling me Ana. That's not my name. Its Jillian."

David gave her a confused look and Jillian smiled. "Let me explain." she said.

David sat back and listened to the Jillian tell him everything she told Shilo and Graverobber. When she was finished his eyes widened and he was in disbelief.

"I can see that you're still confused and I understand if you don't believe me." she said.

"Its not that, its just...wow. I mean...wow."

Jillian let out a lighthearted laugh. "Is that all you can say?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little amazed is all. I mean it does sort of make sense."

"It does? How so?"

"Well I never met Blind Mag personally but I've seen her perform. and I've caught a glimpse of her when I first auditioned for the opera. Then when I met you, well, there was something familiar in the way you moved. Plus if you take away the super black hair and green eyes, you could pass as her sister."

Jillian tugged at her hair. "Green is my natural eye color but when I signed ,my contract with GeneCo Amber made me dye my hair black. "

"Well either way, I think you look beautiful."

Jillian blushed. "Thanks, David."

"So let me get this straight, the reason why you don't feel the same way is because of that guy who hurt you?"

"Thats part of it. I really just don't want you getting hurt."

"Why do you think I'll get hurt?"

Jillian sighed. "Its complicated."

David grabbed her hand once more. "Tell me."

"I can't." she whispered.

"You know that I would never hurt you like that right?"

"I know that you wouldn't but...are you sure that you even really like me? How do you know that it's not Ana who you like?"

"So that's what it really is? Listen to me. I like you, for you. You're smart, kind, beautiful, and super talented. I don't care if you're Ana or Jillian or whoever. The mane you go by doesn't matter. Not to me."

"You don't really know me." she whispered.

"Then let me try. Let me know the real you because I really want to."

Jillian could see the sincerity and need in his eyes and felt her own need growing inside. If she allowed this to happen, she would be putting his life at risk. She couldn't bring herself to do that. She didn't want to hurt him but God, she didn't want to be lonely anymore. The only love she experienced was through her mother. She had never felt that romantic connection with anyone before. She saw it demonstrated on television, in books, even in Shilo and Graverobber, as weird a couple as they were. She longed to feel that same happiness and affection, and here was her chance. Did she dare?

Jillian ignored the nagging voice in her head and let restrained words escape her lips. "Kiss me." she said. And David happily obliged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pavi had just returned home from yet another night of drinking, women, and debauchery. He had even claimed a new face. This time it was a red headed women with blue eyes. Her scream had been rather unpleasant and he finished he off quickly. He thought that perhaps if she hadn't been so obnoxious, he would have been more gentle with her. As he pondered this, he washed the blood away from the countenance and put it aside for the next day. He then stripped out of his own blood soaked clothes and stepped into the shower to wash away the remains of the day. When he stepped out, he felt refreshed and slipped on a towel as he went to admire his newest prize once again. He smiled at the face he would soon be wearing as his eyes wandered to the closet next to his bed. He stepped up and walked over, opening the door and flipping the light switch.

This was Pavi's special room, where he collected the photographs of his favorite women. He smiled as his eyes glazed over the pictures of women he had in the past. These were women who he had hunted for both their face and their body. They were all beautiful in their own way and yet, they remained all the same in the end, worthless. There was only one woman to that exception, well two actually, but one was dead. His eyes traveled to the special spot where he kept a sort of shrine to these two women. One half was for Blind Mag herself, the other was for her daughter.

Mag had been the original object of Pavi's desire and he made it know often. Of course, he was never able to actually touch her, under strict orders from his father. Instead he watched her from afar, lusting after her all the while. To him, she was simply perfect and he had wanted her so badly. Then when he first layed his eyes on her daughter, he was delighted. If he couldn't have Mag, Jillian would be the next best thing. So when he got the chance, he corned her and had his way. He was surprised that soon after, his mind took him to thoughts of her again. He was amazed how quickly he began to think less of Mag and more of Jillian. There was something about her, that was so pure and innocent that he wanted. When his father found out, he was outraged and forbade him from touching her as well as her mother. Pavi followed his fathers orders of course but not for long. He soon grew utterly impatient and knew he had to have Jillian again. When he did, he knew that he would keep her.

Pavi smiled at the picture of Jillian above him and left the room to retrieve something. He came back with a red marker and began to draw a circle around the picture. Above it he wrote a single word in capital letters: MINE.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? I didn't want to leave you with a happy ending again because that just wouldn't be in the style of Repo! I hope it didn't get too creepy. Reviews please!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been keeping me really busy lately and work doesn't help much either. I haven't forgotten this story though and I'm going to try and write for any free time I a matter of fact, I'm ditching my math class to do this haha. Here's chapter 14. Hope you like it!_

Chapter 14

"Alright people that's a wrap! You can all go home now. Thank for all your hard work! And remember you guys have to be at the event building by 6pm tomorrow to set up your equipment. Have a good night everyone."

The musicians nodded their heads to Jillian and began to pack up their equipment. They had been rehearsing for nearly three hours and were all ready to go home and relax. Shilo was amazed at how long the musicians could play their instruments without stopping. She was excited to see how the performance would be the next day. She had never been to sophisticated social event since the night of the opera and she secretly hoped that things would be nice and normal. As she sat in one of the auditorium seats and waited for Jillian, she spotted the girl talking to David on the stage. Jillian was laughing at something he said and David gave her a bashful smile. They exchanged their good byes, hugging each other and then looking like they were about to kiss but stopped themselves and Jillian went to meet Shilo.

"Ready to go?" she asked, smiling, obviously in a good mood.

"Sure." said Shilo, rising from her seat.

When the two girls got back to Shilo's house, Jillian suggested they hang out for a bit until Graverobber got back. Shilo agreed and they decided to watch an old movie on Graverobber's old t.v set. It was bigger than the one Shilo had in her room so they set in in the small living room downstairs. Shilo took a handful of popcorn and noticed Jillian's eyes were glued to the t.v while she had a big smirk on her face. Shilo looked back at the movie. It was a sappy romance story, so why was Jilliian smiling?

"Something funny?" she asked.

"Nope." said Jillian, still not taking her eyes away from the t.v. "Pass the popcorn?" Shilo handed the bowl to her and Jillian took a big handful, still grinning. She took a big swallow. "Did you enjoy rehearsal today?" she asked

"Yeah, the band did really well." she said. "You sang really well today too. I think its because you seem to be in such a good mood."

"I am in good mood."

"Is there a specific reason why?"

"What? I can't just wake up and be happy?"

"Well..I did notice that you and David seem to getting along better these days. Way better as a matter of fact."

Jillian turned and looked at Shilo who was now the one wearing a smirk on her face. "Nothing gets past you does it?" asked Jillian.

"Something you want to tell me?"

Jillian sighed and shrugged. "I guess I may as well tell you. I talked to David last week and we..patched things up."

"Patched things up as in..hooked up?"

Jillian blushed. "Maybe."

"Jill! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to hear you say 'I told you so.'" Jillian admitted.

"I wouldn't have said that. So does this mean you two are together now?" Shilo asked excitedly.

Jillian smiled bashfully. "Sort of."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. So.." Jillian began, inching closer to Shilo "How's it going with Graverobber?"

Shilo's smile faded a little. "Its going good."

"Are you sure? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine." said Shilo, trying to sound convincing.

"Really because it looks like somethings bothering you. "

"Well, its just that..lately in seems like, like he expects more from me."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, I don't know how to say this..."

"Whats wrong? You can tell me."

"Okay, um, see him and I haven't been..intimate yet and sometimes I feel..."

"Pressured?"

"Not pressured exactly. I mean he hasn't said anything but...he'll get kind of...touchy feely I guess you can say."

"Shilo if he's doing anything to make you uncomfortable..."

"No, it isn't that really. Its just sometimes I feel like he wants more. I know that he's a guy and he's definitely more experienced than I am. I just don't know if I'm ready."

"Shilo if you aren't ready than you shouldn't feel obligated to do so. You're right, he's a guy and he probably has urges but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't respect you.

"He does respect me. I know he does. I mean, you don't think that he would break up with me because of it do you?"

"I think that if he truly cares about you, he wouldn't be so much of a jerk to do that."

Shilo sighed. "I really hope not. "

Jillian placed a hand on Shilo's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Shi."

* * *

Meanwhile, at GeneCo headquarters, the said zydrate peddler was delivering his order. The twin bodyguards had let him into Amber's office as usual and this time Amber was sitting at her desk waiting for him, which was strange because he usually dropped off the order on her desk and left. He was sure that she had made it a point to avoid him as well. Nonetheless, he kept his head up and walked up to her dropped the large case of little glass vials filled with zydrate.

"Here." he greeted.

"Why, hello there Graverobber." she greeted in a sultry voice.

"Uh, hi. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Aw, what's the matter, Graverobber? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Are you happy to see me?" he retorted. "There's your order." he said gesturing to the case again.

Amber looked down at the case then back at him. "Why thank you, Graverobber. You did well."

"Yeah, your welcome." he said curtly.

Amber opened the case and took out one of the vials and examined it before tucking it into the bosom of her low cut top."I think this little system of ours has been going quite well, don't you?"

Graverobber shrugged. "I guess so."

Amber flipped her hair and leaned closer to the desk so he could get a closer look at her cleavage."Well I think its going very nicely. Its certainly saving the company a lot of money, and you get keep your life under the radar."

Graverobber rolled his eyes and tried not to look down. "Uh huh. Is that all? I have to get home to Shilo."

Amber gritted her teeth but maintained her confident facade. "Right. So tell me, how's everything going between you two?"

"Everything's fine." he said, becoming very annoyed.

Amber smirked. "Just fine?"

"Better than fine. Its great."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Why?"

"Nothing, nothing. Its just that, you don't strike me as a one-girl type of guy, Graverobber. To me you've always seemed a bit more...liberal."

Graverobber raised his brow. "What are you getting at Amber?"

"Tell me, Graverobber. Do you really like this girl? Or is she just just easy to manipulate?"

"I happen to actually like her." he said truthfully.

Amber's smile faded for just a moment. "Why?"

"Because unlike you, she's actually a genuine person."

"Who says I'm not genuine?" Amber rose from her chair and walked around to the other side of the desk, letting her fingers brush the dark, plastic wood. She then sat down on the desk and crossed her legs. Graverobber eyed her up and down, wondering what she was planning as she licked her lips." I'm genuinely concerned about you, Graverobber."

Graverobber huffed."Don't make me laugh. You never liked me, and I never liked you. It was just business."

"True, but you can't say that you never...enjoyed it." Amber then placed her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. " I know I did."

Graverobber grabbed her hands and tried to push her away. "What the hell are you doing? Are you high?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, trying to pull him closer.

"Get off of me! What is it that you're trying to do?"

"Just thought I'd help you out. I know how tough it can be..what with not have laid in a long while."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I can tell that you're frustrated And from what I can tell, I would say that its sexual frustration. Am I wrong?"

Graverobber looked away for a moment and said nothing.

"I take your silence as a yes?"

Again Graverobber said nothing.

Amber laughed and gave him a mock look of sympathy. "Aw, poor Graverobber. No one to help him take care of his needs."

"Shut up."

"Its nothing to be ashamed of, it happens to all of us. Believe it or not, I haven't had a good lay in a while myself."

"Yeah, right."

"I know its hard to believe, with me being the hot little thing I am, but its true." Amber reached over and pulled on his shirt collar, forcing him closer to her then leaned over to whisper in his ear. "C'mon, Graves honey, let me take care of you. You can have it any way you want."

Graverobber continued to glare at her but was panicking on the inside. He had managed to get himself in a very sticky situation. One part of his mind was screaming 'Hell yeah!" while the other part was telling him this was wrong. Horribly wrong. "No. I can't."

"Don't worry, your little girlfriend won't find out. My lips are sealed. I won't say anything if you don't. What do you say? It'll be our little secret."

Graverobber gulped and said nothing as Amber continued to give him a seductive smile. Damn her, he thought, with her full lips, long legs, and her sweet-No! Shilo! He had Shilo. He couldn't do this. Shouldn't do this. Yet he couldn't deny the feeling rising down below. "You'll make sure Shilo never knows of this?"

"Of course not, why would I want anyone knowing about me being with scum like you?"

"If you think I'm scum, then why are you doing this?"

"You may be scum, but even I can't deny that you know how to show a girl a good time." she said, winking at him.

With that Amber pulled him in for a heated kiss and this time, he didn't try to stop her. She pulled away and gave him a devilish look. "Just sit back and let me take care of the rest."

Before she could do anything else, he pushed her roughly back on the desk and glared at her. "No. If we're gonna do this we do it my way, whore."

Amber just smiled up at him. "Fine by me. You know I like it rough."

"Shut up, bitch." he said said before leaning down and giving her a very sinful kiss.

* * *

_Yes, Graverobber is a scumbag. More drama to come next chapter!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello everyone I'm sorry for the update delay! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.  
_

Chapter 15

Amber grinned at the photograph that her bodyguards had brought her. It was a snapshot of Jillian and David kissing backstage during one of the rehearsals. Amber had suspected that there was something going on between the two and sent her bodyguards to investigate. Sure enough, the photograph proved her suspicions correct. 'I could use this to my advantage.' she thought to herself. Oh yes, this would be the perfect opportunity to blackmail both Jillian and Graverobber all at the same time. Originally she had planted to send Shilo a security tape of Graverobber's intimate encounter with her but now that she had some dirt on Jillian as well, she could make this game a whole lot more interesting. Right on schedule the elevator door opened and Pavi stepped inside her office.

"You wanted to see me sister?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch in front of her desk.

"Yes, my dear brother. I have a proposition for you."

"Si'?" he asked.

"Interested in causing a little mayhem?" she asked, leaning foreword and placing her hands underneath her chin.

Pavi pretended to be distraught and made a disgruntled face. "Are you coming on to me, sister? Because I'm not into the whole incest thing. That's more of Luigi's deal."

"Goddamn it, Pavi! Shut the fuck up would you?" she yelled, becoming irritated.

Pavi laughed and placed his hands up in defense. "No need to get angry. I was merely joking. Now then, what can your big brother do for you?"

Amber cleared her throat and calmed down. "Yes, well. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"I figured that much. What is it?"

"I want you to help me blackmail Graverobber. I want to sabotage his relationship with the little Wallace girl."

"Way to be blunt, sister. Why may I ask?"

"Don't you want revenge on her for trying to steal the company from us?"

Pavi sighed. "You're still harping on that? You need to let it go, sister. You're the one in charge of the company now. I accept that. Luigi has learned to tolerate it. So why can't you?"

"I do accept that I'm charge. That's why I want to make a point to the kid. She needs to be put in her place."

"She's perfectly innocent." Pavi said in as-a-matter-of-factly manner.

"No one is completely innocent. I thought you would know that by now."

"I understand that. I just think you need to let it go. How long are you going to hang on to this grudge? Honestly sister, even when we were children, you always felt the need to prove yourself as the best. You wanted to be everyone's favorite. You competed for father and mother's attention, my attention, even Luigi's attention. You already have GeneCo what more do you-"

"I didn't ask you to come in so you could lecture me, Pavi. I came in here because you're my brother and I thought you would help me."

"Alright then, principessa. What do you need?"

"That's better. Tonight at the ball, I want you to ask Shilo to dance and while you two are on the dance floor, I want you to tip her off of what happened."

"Tip her off what?"

"That her supposed boyfriend came on to me." she said nonchalantly.

Pavi raised his eyebrow. "You slept with him just so could get revenge? Really sister, even to someone like me that's low."

"Oh shut up already. I don't hassle you about all the things you do, do I?

"I suppose not. Go on."

"Okay, so meanwhile I'm going to flirt with Graverobber just to piss her off. He'll start to get nervous, I gurantee. Then when it becomes too much he'll cave for sure."

"How can you be so sure about that? And how do you know she'll believe me as well?"

"Let's just say I have a hunch about these things. And if this doesn't work, I'll just go with Plan B and show her the footage myself."

"You've become quite the manipulative little minx, sorella."

"Thank you. Now any questions?"

"Just one. If I do this for you, what's in it for me?"

"Aw, what happened to 'anything for mi principesa pocca'?

"You're not five anymore, Carmela. I won't give in if you simply bat your eyes at me and say please."

Amber sighed. "I figured as much. Which is why I thought I'd show you something that I think you'll find...very interesting."

"And that would be?"

Amber slid the photograph over to the other side of her desk and Pavi rose up from the couch to take a look. When he saw the picture, he clenched his fists tightly but maintained a calm and collected facade, despite the anger building up inside him. Amber waited for him to respond when he finally looked back to her and gave her a devilish grin.

"So, it looks as if there will be quite a bit of mayhem tonight afterall."

* * *

Shilo nervously tugged on the skirt of her dress as the limo approached the front of the great hall where the ball was commencing. She and Jillian had spent nearly the whole afternoon getting ready for the event. Amber had sent a group of hair and make-up artists to both their houses to make sure that they both looked perfect for the night. She even sent some people to help get Graverobber ready as well. Shilo was amazed how different he looked. Instead of his useful get up of tight pants, poet shirt, and trench coat he was decked up in a clean black suit with boots similar to ones he already wore and his usual messy hair was pulled up behind his shoulders. He nearly knocked out the stylist who attempted to cut it. Shilo was wearing a dark green strapless dress that went to her knees, bronze heels, and an emerald necklace in place of the locket she usual wore. She was amazed at how different her rugged boyfriend looked and was glad that he was able to come to the event with her; he thought she looked fantastic but was extremely nervous himself. Not because of the social event they were attending but because he felt like a complete asshole. He couldn't believe that he cheated on her and with Amber no less. What the hell was he thinking. Shilo was great and took her for granted. He deserved to be kicked in the balls. Sitting next to her and seeing the way she looked tonight, it made him feel even worse.

Shilo let out a breath she had been holding. "Ready for this?" she asked.

"I guess so." he replied, feeling a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Shilo grabbed his hand. "Well, I'm glad we're here together at least." she smiled.

"Uh- huh. Me too." he said. The limo door opened and Shilo stepped out into the crowd. She smiled nervously at them as a group of hungry photographers began to snap photos of her. Graverobber slowly stepped out and silently prayed that no one would recognize him. Sure enough when he stood up and placed an arm around Shilo, the hoard of paparazzi began to throw questions at Shilo asking her about "her dashing young escort." Graverobber smirked. No one had ever referred to him as "dashing" before. Just then another limo arrived and Jillian stepped out and the paparazzi went into yet another frenzy. Cameras were flashed and microphones were held up. Jillian merely smiled at the camera men and reporters as she walked over to Shilo and Graverobber.

"Hey guys, looking good." she grinned.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." said Shilo, returning the grin. Jillian was wearing a long, sleeveless dark turquoise dress with a black outlining. It had a v neck that showed just a bit of clevelage.

Dress to impress?" asked Graverobber.

"She might just be seeing someone special tonight." Shilo whispered, smirking.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Jillian smirked. "Let's head inside." she said, walking over to Graverobber's other side and taking his arm.

"Two lovely ladies on my arm. What more could a man want?" he said, trying to lighten his own mood. The three of them walked inside, arm in arm as paparazzi continued to snap pictures of them. Another limo pulled up and Amber got out and greeted the crowd, with Pavi and Luigi on each side of her arm.

Once inside the sound of cat calls ceased and was replaced was some blaring music. Shilo didn't know much about balls except for what she used to read in her old fairy tale books. She pictured glamourous looking people wearing extravagent evening wear, dancing and socializing all around, listening to classical music. This had not been what she expected. Most people were dressed up formally and they were dancing and socializing but in a very trendy and non classical environment. Genterns were serving drinks and flexible people were doing acrobatic tricks on the walls, some on stripper poles. The music playing was a strange sort of techno genre and it was so loud that people had to yell. This was a charity event? It looked more like some kind of sophisticated nightclub.

As they all continued to look onto the party scene, a gentern carrying a silver tray of drinks approached them. "Would you ladies care for something to drink?" she asked offering the tray of champange glasses. Jillian took a glass, thanking the gentern and taking a sip.

"Is it okay for us to drink?" asked Shilo wondering if their age would be a problem.

Jillian shrugged. "Why not. It isn't as if our parents are here to tell us what to do. And no one here cares."

"I guess thats true." said Shilo, taking a glass and taking a small sip. She winced at the taste.

"Anything for you sir?" the gentern asked, addressing Graverobber.

"No champange for me, thanks. Its such a wuss drink. You can point me in the direction of the bar though."

"Of course, sir. It's just down there." she said pointing to the left.

Before he headed over he looked at Shilo as if to get her permission. "Go ahead. We'll catch up with you later." He nodded. "You look really pretty by the way." he said before heading off in the other direction.

"Is he okay?" asked Jillian

"I don't know." said Shilo, watching him walk away. He's been acting weird all morning. Like he has something on his mind."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"I tried to but then the GeneCo showed up and we didn't really have a chance to talk."

"I guess you can always try talking to him later."

"Yeah I guess."

"So do you wanna go dance? I don't have to perform until 8 o'clock."

"Um, I don't know. I don't really know how."

"Oh, c'mon it'll be fun. Look." Jillian handed Shilo her drink and swayed her hips. "It's easy. Just go with the flow. No need to impress anyone with advanced dance moves."

"Well-" but before Shilo could say anything else, Jillian grabbed Shilo's wrist and pulled her to the dance floor. She took Shilo's hand and helped her sway to the music and then slowly let go of her hand. Shilo progressively became less nervous and let herself get more into the music. Soon the two girls were dancing and laughing. They both may have had a dark past but they were still teenage girls and wanted to have fun. Jillian felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned to see David.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked, smiling at her.

"David, you're here." Jillian happily exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

"Of course I did. I'm a part of the band aren't I? Too bad I couldn't come as your date though." he laughed. "Oh hey, Shilo."

"Hey, David." she greeted. Jillian gave her a smirk and she nodded. Suddenly David was pulled into the middle of the two girls who were dancing around him. He laughed and started joining in.

* * *

Pavi took a sip of vodka as he watched the two girls on the dance floor. His eyes narrowed as the scene unfolded in front of him. He restrained himself from marching right up to them and strangling David in front of everyone Luigi was standing next to him, gulping down some hard liquor.

"Would you care for anything else, Mr. Largo?" asked the dark haired gentern next to them.

"No thank you, now get the fuck out of my face." said Luigi. The gentern apologized and left to go serve someone else. "Geez, that's like the fifth fucking time that gentern has approached us. Hey, think she digs me?" he asked Pavi who said nothing and continued to stare at Jillian.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Hello? Anyone home in that pea-sized brain of yours?" Lugi continued.

"What do you want?" asked Pavi, finally responding but not averting his eyes.

"What's your fucking problem?" Luigi turned to look at what Pavi was staring at and his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I get it." He took another drink and laughed. "How much you wanna bet she's totally gonna jump his bone later?"

Pavi turned and gave his brother an extremely dirty look. "Shut up, Luigi."

"Geez, man. Calm down. I know you think that she's some kind of fucking fairy princess or whatever but she's not. Face it, bro. She's probably a whore like all the rest of em'."

"She most certainly is not."

"Why do you care so much anyway? I mean, you've gotten practically every gentern in the city on their knees for you. So why her?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Nope, you got that right."

Pavi decided he couldn't take it anymore and was about to go walk up to them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and there was Amber, clad in short, red dress. "Not yet, brother."

"How long do you expect me to just stand here?"

"Patience, Pavi. All good things come to those who wait. She still has to perform anyhow."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked Luigi, getting in the middle of them.

"Nothing, Luigi. Just a little scheme we were cooking up."

"What the fuck? Why wasn't I concluded?" he asked, feeling irritated.

"Because I saw no use for you. All you're good for is causing a scene."

"Is that not what you're aiming for, sister?"

"Be quiet, Pavi." she snapped

"Whatever it is, I want it dammit!" yelled Luigi

"Ugh! Fine. Listen closely." The Largo siblings huddled and Amber explained her plan. When she was finished they all pulled back and looked at their targets. "So you're both clear on what to do then?"

Both of her brothers nodded. "I gotta say, sis. You're an evil genius." said Luigi.

"I like to think so." she said. 'After all. I didn't get ownership of this company for not being the most ruthless did I?' she thought. 'This is going to be a memorable night indeed.'

* * *

_There will be major drama in the next chapter for sure. Review please!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Graverobber took another gulp of his drink and watched as Shilo danced with Jillian. She looked so happy and carefree. He couldn't help but smile, he loved seeing her like that. Shilo had a tough life to say in the least so to see her smile and having a good time was something within itself. He remembered the first time he heard her truly laugh. It had been a cloudy day and they went out to buy groceries. On the way home it had started to rain. Shilo had stopped and dropped the bag onto the concrete floor and walked into the sidewalk, allowing her hair and clothes to be drenched. Graverobber looked at her inquisitively as she looked up to the sky. He asked her if she was okay, then she looked at him and smiled warmly. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she began to laugh and twirl around. That was when he realized that he truly liked her. She was so innocent that she had an appreciation for something as simple as the rain. As he recalled this memory he continued to watch her. This definitely wasn't her scene but she seemed to be enjoying herself nonetheless. He couldn't fathom the terrible feeling that the alcohol couldn't fix. The part of him that felt guilty wanted to tell her the truth but the other part of him that was a bit of coward believed that telling her would only make things worse. Goddammit, he just wasn't the type a guy who committed, not to a woman anyway. There was something about Shilo though, that made him want to to try. He should tell her. Relationships are built on honesty and trust. Right? He should tell her...eventually. Just not now, he decided. Let her be happy.

"Will the voice of GeneCo take the stage? Ana Rosette to the stage."

"Guess we better go now. " said Jillian "You know what to do right, Shilo?"

Shilo nodded. "Yes. While you guys head backstage and get ready, I head to front, listen to Amber give her speech, and then I introduce the band."

"Right. Let's go then." Shilo and David nodded as they headed toward the stage. "Ladies and gentleman, please turn your attention to the center of the room" spoke the robotic voice. People turned their heads and moved forward with anticipation. A man dressed in black helped Shilo onto the stage and she stood behind Amber and her brothers. She felt uncomfortable standing in between Luigi and Pavi and inwardly cringed as Pavi flashed her a creepy grin. The audience broke into applause as Amber stood in front of the microphone.

"Thank you, everyone! Its great to see you all here tonight. How is everyone enjoying the evening?" Amber smiled as the audience cheered. The one thing that Amber did like about these events was that they now consisted of a younger crowd. Back when her father was CEO his so called parties were full of old people who mostly wanted to talk and listen to Mag's boring old opera music. One useful thing about Jillian was that she was the one who attracted the younger crowd. Of course Amber failed to realized that Blind Mag attracted all ages all well but no matter, that was in past. She was now in charge of GeneCo's future. "As you all know, all funds are going to the Zydrate Support Network and donations are encouraged. Before the performance, a word from Miss Shilo Wallace." Shilo gulped and stepped toward the microphone, raising her brow at Amber as she gave her a playful smirk.

Shilo cleared her throat and scanned the audience for Graverobber. She tried not to look disappointed when she couldn't find but then saw him standing near the corner of the stage, giving her a small wave and smiled. She sighed in relief and smiled back. "Thank you. I hope you're all having a great time tonight. Now, I would like to introduce my good friend and co-songwriter, the voice of GeneCo, Ana Rosette!"

With that the music started and the audience cheered as the stage began to turn, revealing Jillian and the band. "Hello, Sanitarium Island! How are you doing tonight? This is our new single "Walking with Strangers"!"

* * *

The DJ began playing the music as soon as the performance was over and Jillian grabbed David's hand as the band took a bow. The audience continued to cheer as the stage turned back again. Shilo greeted Jillian with a hug as she stepped off stage. "You guys were amazing!"

"Thanks, we couldn't have done it without you."

"Nice job up there, ladies." said the sound technician. Jillian nodded and thanked him.

A gentern then approached and tapped Jillian on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss Rosette but Miss Sweet would like to a word with you in private." Jillian's eyes averted to the side where Amber was talking to a journalist. "Does she now? Okay then." She turned back to Shilo. "I'll catch up with you later okay?"

"No problem, I'm gonna go find Graves."

Jillian nodded and followed the gentern, giving David a meaningful look as she walked by him. He nodded in understanding and she smiled at him, trying to fight the sick feeling rising in her stomach. She knew exactly where she was heading and she hated it.

The gentern lead her to an empty sound check room that was located to the back of the large venue. The area was completely secluded which made Jillian quite nervous. She already knew what was to come but why did it have to be tonight? The gentern left her to face her doom as she shut the door and headed back to the party. Jillian crossed her arms and sighed.

"I know you're in here, Pavi. You may as well come out and get it over with."

"Quite sassy tonight, aren't you?" he said as he stepped out from the corner, holding a glass and offering it to her. "Want some?"

"No, thanks." she said. As if she would take a drink from him. It was probably spiked with something to knock her out. "Is there any specific reason why you sent one of the members of your little fan club to bring me in here?"

"Right to the point, huh? Okay then. Let's talk."

Jillian gulped as he set his glass down on the desk and made his way toward her. He stopped to eye her up and down. "So tell me, mia cara, are you enjoying yourself?"

"I was." she said curtly.

"I see, and do you think Shilo is having a nice time?"

"She seems to be." she answered, wondering where he was going with this.

"And your boyfriend, is he enjoying himself?"

"I guess so." she said automatically then immediately covered her mouth in realization. "I mean-I"

Pavi tilted his head waiting for her response.

"I-I meant that. What boyfriend? I don't have-"

Pavi smirked as he reached into his coat and took out the picture Amber gave him. Jillian's eyes widened in horror. She was in trouble now. "Did you really think, that you would be able to keep this from me?"

Jillian muttered something under her breath and looked away.

"What was that, mia cara?"

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot date." she spoke up.

With a great speed Pavi pinned her against the wall and looked her the eye. "Oh, can't I?" He gave her a menacing grin that made her shiver. "Didn't I tell you that if that boy touched you again that he would pay?"

"Pavi, please-"

He tightened his grip on her wrists. "Did I not make it very clear that you are mine?"

"You don't own me." she stated.

"Then why, pray tell, did you try and hide this from me?"

"Because-"

"Because you knew what would happen."

Jillian nodded. Pavi laughed. "You must have some kind of death wish for that boy don't you?"

"No, but sometimes I do for myself if only to get away from you." she muttered.

Pavi glared at her. "Is that so?" He reached into his pocket again and took out his scalpel, holding underneath her chin. Jillian's eyes widened in fear. "You know very well that I could make that happen. You should consider yourself lucky, bella. Most women have survived no more than a night with me. You on the other hand have lived on for years. Though if you truly wish to die I could kill you in an instant."

"Why don't you just do it and get it over with already then?" she questioned, still shaking in fear.

"If your pretty face weren't attached to that pretty little body of yours, I would have long ago. Its probably the same reason why that boy is even with you."

"What are you saying?"

"Come now, mia cara. You don't believe that boy actually cares about you, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"He doesn't even know who you really are."

"And you do?"

Pavi pressed the scalpel a bit harder against her neck, drawing a small trickle if blood. His eyes narrowed. "I know you better than anyone here. In this entire city."

Jillian turned her head shook it in protest.

"Fine then. That boy has made his grave."

"No! Leave him alone!"

"Why should I?"

"He doesn't deserve it. Don't punish him because you're angry at me. Please don't hurt him. I'm begging you." she whimpered, choking back the tears.

Pavi loosened his grip a bit but continued to glare at him. "Look at me, Jillian."

Jillian slowly turned her head and stared back at him. "You really value his life that much?" he asked. She nodded. Pavi sighed and released her and began to think as she rubbed her wrists and wondered what he was planning. "Very well." he said. "I'm going to give you one more chance. Just one."

"What do you want?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"I want you to go back in there, and break up with him, right now."

"But-"

"If you don't, consider your little boyfriend a dead man. Either you break his heart or I break his neck. Well?"

Jillian squeezed her eyes shut and tears streamed down her face. She quickly nodded. "Good." he said.

She was about to leave when he grabbed her wrists and pulled her back. "Not so fast. You didn't think I was going to let you get away so easily did you?"

"No." she admitted. It was worth a try though.

"I think you need a reminder of who you're dealing with, bella." he said, as he pinned her against the wall again and slowly pulled up the skirt of her dress. Jillian kept her eyes closed, hoping it would be quick. When he finished, he left her to sink to the floor and bury her head in hands. She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to sink so low. Now she was dragging along David into as well. She had to break his heart as well as her own. She stood and wiped the tears away. She had to be strong.

* * *

When Jillian headed back inside the hall where the party was, she saw David talking with the other band members and he turned and smiled at her. She smiled back, feeling overwhelmingly guilty for what she was about to do.

"Hey, gorgeous. Missed you earlier." he greeted.

"Hey, sorry. I had some..business to attend to."

"Its okay no need to explain. Shilo told me. GeneCo keeps us all busy. You're here now and that's what matters."

Jillian smiled weakly. "Listen, David. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What's wrong?" he said, sensing the tenseness in her voice.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little private." she said.

"Okay." he said, beginning to worry. She led him outside into the garden area and sat down on a bench. Her head hanging low.

"Jillian, what's the matter?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

She looked up at him with a frown. "David, I really care about you."

"And I care about you too."

"I know you do. Which is why its so hard to-"

She stopped when she heard the music stopped and the audience gasped. She and David turned her heads.

"What's going on?" she asked and stepped from the bench to check. Whatever it was, it had delayed her from hurting David, and she felt relieved. He followed her and her eyes widened in shock as a scene unfolded that no one had expected.

Luigi was grabbing Graverobber by the shirt collar and glaring at him. "What did you do to my sister?" he yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" demanded Shilo, trying to push Luigi away and stepping in front of Graverobber.

"Luigi please calm down!" said Amber, trying her best to look innocent.

"That guy totally violated you! You expect me to just stand here?"

"He didn't violate me, brother. It was my choice." she said truthfully.

"W-what? What's going on?" asked Shilo. She turned to Graverobber and demanded an explanation.

Graveroober gulped. "Shilo, I-"

"Oh, you didn't know?" said Amber.

Shilo turned and glared at her. "Didn't know what?" she hissed.

"The other night, he and I spent the night together. He professed his love to me." Amber declared.

"What?" shouted Graveobber. "You're crazy. I don't love you!"

The crowd gasped and Amber faked a look of shock. Then crocodile tears formed in her eyes. "So you're saying that it meant absolutely nothing to you?"

Graverobber was at a lost for words and Shilo looked back at him. "What the hell is she taking about? Did you sleep with her?"

"I-I-"

"Tell her, Graverobber! Tell her how you took advantage of me!"

"I didn't take advantage of anyone! You even said it was your choice!" The crowd gasped again and Shilo's eyes widened.

"So its true, then?" she asked, her fists clenching.

"No, Shilo. I-"

Tears welled in Shilo's eyes and Graverobber sighed. "Yes." he admitted.

"I see." she said, lowering her head. Graverobber moved toward her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she jerked away. "It didn't mean anything, Shilo." he said. She slapped him hard across the face. Angry tears flowed down her face. "Fuck you!" she yelled. "You lied to me! I never want to see you again!"

Shilo began storming off and Jillian looked at David. He nodded in understanding. She rushed toward to Shilo's side. Graverobber pushed through the crowd and followed them.

"Shilo, please! Let me explain!"

Jillian turned and glared at him. "Get away from her, you pig! You've done enough already." She placed an arm around Shilo and led her outside as the crowd watched. Graverobber's shoulders dropped and he left too, the crowd booing after him. They were too caught up in the drama to see the look of triumph on Amber's face. Pavi walked over to her and Luigi.

"Nice work, brothers." she smirked.

"You couldn't have waited for me?" Pavi asked.

"You were taking too long." she said. "Did you resolve your little conflict?" Pavi looked over at David who had a troubled look on his face. "I believe I did." he smiled.

"Good." said Amber. "Then our work here is done."

* * *

_Drama, drama, drama. Poor Shilo. Stay tuned and let me know what you think!_


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm frustrated and need to take my emotions out by writing._

Chapter 17

Jillian led Shilo inside her house, with her arms still around her shoulders. She had first opted to drop the girl off at her house but Shilo protested, not wanting to go because she thought he would be there waiting for her. Jillian nodded and offered Shilo to stay with her for the night. She led her heartbroken friend to her room and flipped on the light switch.

"You can sleep here tonight." She offered. "I'll go ahead and take the couch." She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep in her mother's old room and she didn't want to put Shilo in there either.

Shilo sniffed. "Thanks." was all she said. She hadn't spoken a word since they had left the party. She sighed and took a seat on the bed.

Jillian sighed as well and took a seat next to her. She didn't know what to say to the poor girl. She had never been in this sort of situation. It wasn't as if she ever had any friends who had "boy problems" nor did she ever have any of her own. Her problems were way more complicated than that. Though she knew that this couldn't have possibly happened so suddenly. Graverobber had often talked about his dislike for the Largo's, Amber in particular and Jillian knew that he liked Shilo since the beginning. So what was all this talk of cheating on her with Amber? Jillian smelled a rat. If she knew the Largos, and she did all too well, she figured that this had to some sort of manipulative plot. She couldn't know for sure though, not until she had sufficient proof. In the mean time she would have to figure out some way to cheer Shilo up.

Jillian cleared her throat. "He doesn't deserve you." She finally said. She knew it was cliché' thing to say but it was she could think of.

Shilo continued to look down at the bedroom floor and gave a bitter laugh. "I guess I should have seen this coming though."

"What do you mean?" asked Jillian.

"I should have figured he would of chosen her over me. I mean she's prettier, probably smarter, definitely more experienced and-"

"Shut up, just shut up right now." Jillian said sternly, cutting her off.

Shilo turned and looked at her with her eyes widened.

"I don't want to hear you see that again, okay? You shouldn't ever compare yourself to anyone, especially not her. You know very well that it isn't true. Amber is a cold-hearted and manipulative bitch and you know it."

"If it isn't true then why did he pick her?"

"It isn't a matter of choosing anybody Shilo. He cheated on you and it was wrong. I don't think it necessarily mean he doesn't care about you; but he doesn't deserve your trust, not after what he did."

Shilo looked down at the floor and frowned."Why do you think he did it?"

"I don't know, Shi. What can I say? Some men are dogs and cowards." She clenched her fists and spoke with a bitterness in her voice that made Shilo wonder. "They'll use you and not care who gets hurt in the process. The only thing they care about is getting themselves off."

Jillian turned and looked at Shilo who had a concerned look on her face. She gulped. "I'm sorry. I'm getting a little ahead of myself. All I'm trying to say is that men, well, I guess not just them but people in general, they just take advantage of you sometimes. It's a cruel world, Shilo."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Believe me I know that firsthand."

Jillian grabbed Shilo's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "I know you do but you'll get through this. You're tough." She gave her a small smile and Shilo did her best to smile back. Jillian rose from the bed and went to open a drawer. She pulled out a some pajama bottoms and an old shirt from one of Mag's concerts. "Here, I think these will fit you. We're about the same size."

Shilo stood up and took them. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"Anytime." She said. She then grabbed some pajamas for herself. "Well I'm gonna go change. I'll let you have some privacy."

Shilo nodded and Jillian left the room and went to change in the bathroom. She slipped out of her dress and then realized that she accidentally grabbed a short nightgown. 'Oh damn.' She thought. 'Oh well, I'll just use a couple more blankets.' She changed into the nightgown and headed back into the room. She knocked before she opened the door which was weird because it was her room.

"Come in." said Shilo. Jillian opened the door and stepped inside. Shilo was changed and sitting on the bed again.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. "Feeling any better. Hungry or thirsty?"

Shilo shrugged. "Not really but these are comfortable." she said, indicating the pajama bottoms.

"Oh, good. So ,um, do you want to watch some T.V or something? Take your mind off things?"

"Actually, I think I want to be alone for a while. I'm kind of tired anyway."

"Okay, no problem. If you need anything I'm just down the hall and the bathroom is to the right. I think there's a spare toothbrush under the sink."

"Okay. Thanks, Jillian."

Jillian nodded. "Get some rest, Shilo. Night."

"Good night." Shilo replied. Jillian flipped the light switch closed the door and Shilo sighed, laying down and getting under the covers. It felt weird to be sleeping in someone else's bed but she was exhausted. She stared at the ceiling for a moment and then turned and clutched the pillow. 'Damn you, Graves.' She thought. She closed her eyes and cried one last tear before drifting off to sleep.

Jillian grabbed a large blanket from the hall closet before heading to living room and sitting on the couch. She wrapped the blanket around herself and turned on the television.

"Breaking news." Spoke the anchorman. "Earlier on this evening at GeneCo's Charity Ball, dramatic events unfolded when it was revealed that Amber's Sweet alleged lover was cheating on her with Ana Rosette's new business partner Miss Shilo Wallace."

"What?" yelled Jillian.

"That's right, Ted. Miss Sweet has declined to comment any further at this time but from what information reporters have gathered, Miss Sweet has been seeing the infamous Graverobber some time ago. The brief affair ended last year and apparently the two reunited while he was currently seeing Miss Wallace. It was revealed that he had been cheating on the two when Miss Sweet's brother, Luigi Largo broke into a fit of rage and-"

Jillian turned off the t.v. and began to feel a rage of her own. "They're making it look like Amber's the victim in all this? That's ridiculous! Why is Amber allowing the media to show this anyway? Does she want press coverage of this?" Jillian stopped for a moment and answered her own question. "Of course she does." Jillian turned her head in the direction of her room. Poor Shilo. Hadn't she been humiliated enough already? Something had to be done about this. 'Please, what can you do?' said a voice inside of Jillian's head. 'You're just another prisoner anyway. How can a worthless victim like you possibly save someone else?'

"Stop it." She said out loud. 'You know I'm right.' The voice spoke again. 'The best thing for you to do is focus on yourself. Keep fit for survival no matter what it takes. Trying to help that girl will only be a waste of your time. The boy too for that matter.'

"Shut up!" she commanded. Jillian rose from the couch and headed to the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and gulped down one of her zydrate pills. Her eyes averted back to the medicine cabinet where other bottles of pills were neatly place. 'Maybe one little anti-depressant won't hurt.' She thought. No. She shook her head. She turned off the lights and went back to the couch. 'What I need is sleep. ' she told herself. She lay back on the couch and pulled the blanket over her. She couldn't seem to find the will to sleep and then got an idea. She quietly walked back to her room and slowly opened the door. She could see Shilo sleeping soundly and crept to open her top drawer. She grabbed her mp3 player and quietly left the room. She mad her way back to couch and put on her headphones, playing one of her mother's hits which sang like a lullaby, causing her to drift off to sleep.

A few hours later, Jillian awoke to the sound of someone knocking loudly on the door. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the t.v. set. It was 2:30 AM. She groaned as the knocking continued. She threw off the blankets and reluctantly walked to the door. She yawned and answered the door where Pavi was standing with a grin larger than normal.

"Hi." He greeted.

Jillian's stomach clenched and she felt suddenly awake and more irritated. "Pavi? It's nearly 3 o'clock in the morning what the hell do you want?" she hissed in loud whisper. She didn't want Shilo to wake up and see him there.

"I, uh, wanted to see you." He smiled. She rolled her eyes at him.

"It couldn't have waited? Haven't you bothered me enough today already?" She didn't care if she was afraid of him, he still annoyed her. Strangely, her attitude didn't seem to bother him.

"Nope." He replied. He stumbled forward and put his hands on her shoulder to keep from falling. She tried to push him away.

"You can't be here." She protested.

"Why, uh, not?" he mumbled, leaning closer and giggling like an idiot. She winced as she smelled the alcohol on his breath. No wonder he was acting so weird.

"Pavi, go home. You're drunk." She stated.

"Pssh. No I'm-a not." He said. He pulled her into a tight hug and his hands went straight to her ass.

"Knock it off!" she yelled, pushing him so hard he fell back on the carpet. She instantly regretted it when he bumped his head and cursed. She didn't know whether he was one of those violent drunks so she began to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, backing away. He grabbed her wrist and looked up at her with a smile.

"I like it when you're a-feisty." He laughed and kissed her hand. Then he got on his knees and hugged her waist tightly.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

Pavi continued to cling to her and began to ramble in Italian. "Sei cosi bella, cosi perfetta. Nessuno puo' confrontare. Tu sei la mia aria."

'What the heck is he mumbling about?' Jillian wondered.

"Penso che se tu sapassi quanto ti amo davarro, si allontanano da me piu' veloce di voi gia lo fanno."

For some reason Jillian blushed despite the fact that she had no clue to what he was saying. She supposed it was the beauty of the language. Either way, he had to leave. She sighed and spoke gently.

"Pavi, listen. You're drunk and you're rambling. You need to go home."

"Non sono ubriaco!" he declared.

"Lower your voice!" she hissed. "And I don't understand what you're saying."

"I'm not drunk!" he repeated in English. She lifted him up and held three fingers in front of him.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked. He leaned to examine them and narrowed his eyes.

"Six." He said.

"That's it. I'm calling someone to pick you up." She stated. She went to retrieve her wrist communicator but he pulled her back and pinned her against the wall. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"Pavi, stop it!" she demanded. He ignored her and began to plant small kisses on her neck. She attempted to push him back but it seemed that he had fund his strength again. "Stop it now! This isn't the time."

"Jillian?"

The said girl turned her head and Pavi pulled away for a moment to see who had called. Shilo was standing there in the hallway with her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

_I know this chapter is shorter but I needed a cliffhanger. Please let me know how I'm doing. Tell me what you like, what needs to improve, any questions or concerns, whatever. Just please review or I fear I may go insane_.

Translations

_Sei cosi bella, cosi perfetta. Nessuno puo' confrontare. Tu sei la mia aria_: "You're so beautiful, so perfect. No one can compare. You are my air."

_Penso che se tu sapassi quanto ti amo davarro, si allontanano da me piu' veloce di voi gia lo fanno_: "I think if you knew how much I really love you, you would turn away from me quicker than you already do."

_Non sono ubriaco_: "I'm not drunk!"


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Its been pretty hectic these past few days. So I guess I would say that this is my darkest chapter yet. It pretty much explains the whole deal with Jillian and Pavi. Next chapter we will see what Graverobber is up to. So..enjoy?_

Chapter 18

"Jillian?" Shilo stood still in the hallway, as she witnessed her friend in what looked like a passionate embrace by Pavi Largo. Why was he there?

"Oh my God, Shilo." Jillian began to panic. "This isn't what it looks like." She claimed. Pavi pushed away from her and took out his scalpel. "I'll take care of this" he said as he began to walk towards Shilo. Shilo's eyes averted to his weapon as it shone with the small string of moonlight coming in through the window. She couldn't seem to find the will to move.

"No!" Jillian protested, trying to seize his arm, he easily pushed her to the floor and caused her head against the small table. He continued to move towards Shilo.

"I always did find you to have such a pretty face, little Shilo. I'll bet it will look even better on me." He laughed wickedly as Shilo gasped. She felt a sudden rush of terror overcome her. Each of the Largos were intimidating but Pavi looked especially creepy as he marveled down at her. She slowly began to back away and then tripped on a bump on the rug. This only made him laugher harder. He bent down to examine Shilo's face more closely. Shilo opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. As Jillian watched the scene unfold, she could see herself in Shilo. Pavi had many victims and if she didn't do something he would soon have another. Jillian reached for the vase on top on the table and quietly moved behind him. Just before he was about to make another move, Jillian hit the vase over his head as hard as she could. The vase shattered and he fell to the floor in front of the frightened girl. Shilo quickly shuffled away from him and rose from the floor. Jillian looked down at him and was breathing heavily, overwhelmed by the sight of his blood. He wasn't dead but she successful caused damage. The sadistic part of her that craved revenge caused her to smile down at his unconscious form. She then looked up at Shilo who was wearing an expression that seemed to be a mixture of many emotions. A mixture of relief, confusion, more fright, and anger.

"Are you okay?" Jillian stupidly asked.

Shilo scowled at her. "Am I okay? Are you seriously asking me that? No! I'm not okay! I woke up to sound of talking and then walked in on you making out with the guy who just tried to kill me!"

"I was _not _making out with him!"

"Then what were you doing with him? What the _fuck_ is going on, Jillian?"

"Don't yell! Do you want him to wake up?"

Shilo was taken aback and looked down at her attacker. She cringed and looked back at Jillian, shaking her head. Jillian nodded and becokened the other girl. Shilo carefully stepped over Pavi and the two girls ran to retrieve the telephone. Jillian dialed a number and tried her best to sound calm and collected.

"Hello? Joseph? Yes. I know that it's very late and I hate to bother you but it seems that Mr. Largo has fallen terribly intoxicated and found his way to my house. Yes he just passed out on my floor. Would you mind picking him up and taking him home? Yes. Thank you so much." Jillian hung up the phone and went back to the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Shilo asked as the other girl bent down and began picking up the remains of the vase.

"Getting rid of the evidence." She answered. Shilo nodded in understanding and began to do the same. When they were done they retreated into the other room and waited. Finally the Largo's chauffeur arrived and carried Pavi out of the house. Jillian thanked him and shut the door, sighing in relief.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Shilo called from behind her.

Jillian turned and frowned. She nodded. "Yes." She gestured Shilo to follow her to the couch and began to nervously play with her hair as they took a seat.

"What do you want to know?" she asked even she knew what the answer would be.

"What was Pavi doing in your house in the first place?"

Jillian shrugged. "I guess he got drunk and decided to pay me a visit."

"Why would you even let him into your house? How can you associate with that creep? And why was he kissing you? I thought you were with David."

Jillian gulped. "David. He's one of the best things that's ever happened to me and now..I have to let him go."

"What are you talking about?"

"Believe me, Shilo. If it were my choice, I would never have to see that psycho again."

"What do you mean if it were your choice?"

"Don't you see? He was the one who raped me those years ago."

Shilo's eyes widened. "That was him? So you even knew him back then."

"Oh yes, he and I became quite acquainted." Jillian spoke bitterly.

"But how?"

Jillian sighed. "Remember how I told you about how I sneaked in to that party so I could spend time with my mom? I excused myself for one damn moment and he caught off guard out of nowhere. I knew about his reputation and tried to get away, but he cornered me and shoved me into a room where no could hear my screams. He shot me up with zydrate and it was all a blur from there. I woke up in my own bathroom without knowing of how I got there and looked in my mirror to see the damage he had left. To say it wasn't pretty is an understatement. Thanks to the addiction that was basically forced on me, I fell into a horrible state of withdrawal. That combined with me trying to keep it all a secret from my mother was too much. I was bedridden for weeks. "

Shilo continued to listen carefully as Jillian poured out her soul.

"I slowly recovered and for a few days, things seemed to be getting a little better. Then when my mom got into a stupid fight it put us both back into a depressive state."

"What did you guys fight about?"

"My singing. You see, she didn't want anyone to know that I inherited the same talent as she did. She didn't want them too find out and use me too. She was trying to protect me. She yelled at me saying that if they found me out they would drain me until there was nothing left. And she was right. She was so right. I should have listened. Should have kept my damn mouth shut."

Shilo could relate to Mag wanting to protect Jillian. It was the same as when her father wanted to protect her. It was a shame that neither parent was able to succeed."What happened after that?"she asked.

"Eventually she and I talked it out and she explained the relationship between her and your mother. Marni was like a sister to her, she said, and she was beyond devasted when she died and thought you had too. I understood a bit more of where she was coming from and I told myself that I wouldn't cause her any more grief. We didn't have the perfect life and she was away a lot but I loved my mother. All I ever wanted was to make her proud."

Shilo frowned and listened on.

"As soon as things got better they took a turn for the worst. After my mom left for rehearsal or whatever Rotti was making her do one morning, he showed up. Pavi. In my own house. I don't know how he found me or why he even wanted to but he did. I tried to run but I wasn't quick enough. He had brought more zydrate with him and he offered it to me. Like he was offering some kind of trade. I wanted it, I really did but I didn't want to end up a junkie either. So instead, I tried to numb myself without the zydrate. I tried not think of the way he pulled me back into the house and lay me down on my bed. I tried not to think of him kissing me, ripping my clothes off and having his way with me. I tried to think of anything but that. "

Shilo slightly cringed as she saw the anger rising in Jillian's eyes.

"I should have fought back. I should have died trying to defend myself but I didn't. I let him do it so he couldn't do something worse but little did I know. From then on, I was stuck. He kept showing up when no one was around. Sometimes he just wanted sex, other times he wanted more. Either way I was trapped. At first I thought it was because I looked so much like mom and it was actually her he wanted. Then after she died, as sick as it sounds, I had hope he would might just me alone... but he didn't and he still won't."

"But Jillian, if what you're telling me is true than this guy has been sexually abusing you. Why don't you tell someone? Why didn't you tell Mag? Or call the cops at least?"

"Don't you get it? GeneCo is in charge of the authorities. Rotti wouldn't prosecute his own son and Amber wouldn't prosecute her brother, she hates me anyhow! And why didn't I tell my mom? Because he threatened to do the same thing to her unless I kept quiet. My mother was already a prisoner, I couldn't let that bastard touch her." Jillan noted the look of confusion on Shilo's face. "What?"

"Its just that, I don't know, to me Pavi's always been weird but the way you're describing him, makes him sound worse than Luigi."

"Believe me, Shilo. He may act like a flamboyant idiot when others are around but he's fucking crazy." She rose from the couch and began to lift her nightgown over her head.

"What are you doing?" asked Shilo.

"I'm showing you an example of how dangerous he can be." She fully took off the night gown and sat back down to show the marks he had left. Shilo's eyes widened. Jillian turned and showed Shilo a fading but still gruesome looking bruise on her lower back. Then she turned back to the front to reveal a very noticeable bite mark on her inner right thigh, a mark that also dangerously close to her womanhood.

"That one's from earlier today. He was pissed about David and I and he said it was a reminder of his ownership of me."

"Oh my God." was all Shilo could say. She couldn't even imagine someone touching her like that. The thought was enough to make her sick.

Jillian rose up and pulled her nightgown back on. She noted the look of pity and digust on the other girl's face."You know its strange but I don't really mind the pain anymore. I've gotten so used to it that it doesn't even really hurt that much." She clenched her fists."What I really can't stand is when he pretends to be affectionate. When he holds me or kisses me, that's what I really hate."

"But why?"

"Because, Shilo. Thats not something that rapists do. Thats what lovers do. The straight sex I can handle, it means nothing, but when he pretends to care, its too much."

"Why do you think he's messed with you for so long? I mean its still beyond wrong but there has to be a reason."

"I don't know why but he's its like he's obsessed with me. All these years and he just isn't content to leave me alone. He sees me as some sort of possesion to him. He even threatened to kill David if I continue to see him."

"Are you serious?"

Jillian nodded. "I know he would do it too, without so much as a moments hesitation. He's already gotten rid of someone I cared about."

"What who?"

"It was my old caretaker, Cynthia. She had been our housekeeper since I was born. One year while my mom was on a long tour in Europe, she stayed and took care of me. We grew close, she was like a second mother to me. I loved her, I knew she loved me. Whenever my mom and I were at odds, she was there to help settle the feud and while my mom was away she had no trouble stepping in and comforting me."

"What happened to her?"

"After a few weeks since the abuse had started, I felt emptier than ever. I tried to kill myself with the many pills my mother kept locked away. Cyntha found me an inch from death and was able to revive me. She was apparently a highly trained nurse, which was why Rotti hired her. When I found consciousness, she yelled at me and demanded to know the reasoning behind what I had done; and for the reason behind the bruises on my body. She thought that I had been hurting myself but then realized it couldn't have been me. I tried so hard not to let her know what was going on. I didn't say a word but she had figured it out anyway. She decided that from then on, she would be here everyday of the week in order to supervise me. Needless to say, Pavi didn't like that very much."

"He killed her." Shilo sadly concluded.

Jillian shook her head. "No, not directly. After she and I had talked, I didn't see him for an entire week and it was one of the best weeks of my life. Then one night he snuck into my room and demanded to know why Cynthia's scheduled had suddenly changed. He hit me and shook me but I was determined to stay silent because my mom was in the other room. He noticed this and threatened to "pay her a visit" instead. I panicked and told him why Cynthia was there all the time. Not even a week later, I found out that Cynthia had been repossessed. It was all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Jillian! He's evil! You couldn't have know of what he would do."

By this time Jillian had allowed tears to fall freely from her eyes."Yes, I could have. I did know but I was too much a coward to stop it. I was weak. I still am weak because no matter what I do, the ones I love always end up getting hurt. I even think I may have ruined my mother by becoming this way. I only added to her stress with my stupid problems." She grabbed Shilo by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Do you understand now? Do you understand why I have to submit myself to him? If I don't it will only make it worse for eveyone else. You have to promise me, Shilo. Promise you won't breath a word of this?"

"W-what?"

"Please, Shilo! I know that we haven't known each other long but somehow I feel like we can relate. You've experience hardships in your life too. Surely you understand what I'm going throught, right? Please, Shilo. I don't want you getting hurt! Next to David you've been the closest friend I've had! And now I have to lose him too, so you're really all I have! Please! Just promise me!"

Shilo could see the look of need in Jillian's eyes and it frightened her. It was hard to imagine that someone could have a life worse than her own. Yet she could also see something familiar in the other's eyes. She could see her father.

"_C'mon, Dad! Why can't I go outside even just for one moment! I'll wear my mask! I just want to see what its like out there for once!"_

_"Absolutely not, Shilo! Its much too cold outside and it's past your bedtime anyway!"_

_"Ugh! Why do you insist on treating me like a child!"_

_"Because Shilo, you are my child!" Her father then began to break down and cry, clutching to the end of her pajamas. "Please, Shilo. You have to understand. No matter how big you may get, you'll always be my baby. Your mother's death tore me to pieces. I would be lost if I were ever to lose you. You're all I have left. I'll stop at nothing to keep you safe. No matter what it takes. Please, Shilo. You can't leave me. Promise you'll never leave me."_

Shilo gulped and looked on sadly as her broken friend continued to plead with her. "Okay. I promise."

* * *

_So it seems that Miss Jillian is a bit unhinged. Reviews, por favor!_


	19. Chapter 19

_So remember when I said that this chapter was going to follow Graverobber? Well that was partly true but then I got an idea and decided the chapter needed more. I kept changing my mind and ended up with this. Here it is._

Chapter 19

Graverobber made a disgruntled face as he injected his latest customer with zydrate. She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt the drug flow through her veins. He pulled the gun from her thigh and wiped it off. She was the last one and he was done for the night. If anyone approached on his way home he would tell them to fuck-off. He wasn't in the mood for dealing with anymore whiny, zydrate zombies. Truth be told, he was disgusted by the drug and even more so by those who would do just about anything for it. Yeah, he was the city's most popular dealer and yet he never touched the stuff himself. He knew that this made him a total hypocrite because he used this to his advantage. Amber wasn't the only Z addict he slept with. Not that he wasn't careful about it; he wasn't that stupid enough to not use protection. He even got himself tested once in a while when he felt it was necessary. The only time he had forgotten to play it safe was the first time Amber had approached him.

Allowing their encounters to continue was the biggest mistake of his life. Not only was she the daughter of the man who could have his head in a spilt second, but she was also without a doubt the worst addict he knew. Not even the sketchiest junkies he came across had an addiction as bad as she did. She came to see him almost everyday and instead of paying him in cash like most people, she would insist on getting her Z in exchange for sexual favors. She would always be the one to initiate it and as much he told himself how repulsed he was by her, he couldn't control himself. There was no denying her beauty, as plastic as it was. She was so trashy and yet had this way of making him crazy; but it was all fake in the end. She was a spoiled rich girl and he was peasant who was used as one of her favorite toys.

Now she was the head of the company and she had found a way to use him again. Not only did she find a way to squeeze more zydrate out of him but she had also manipulated him into fucking up what was probably one of the best things to happen to him. Just when he found a genuinely good and loyal girl, everything just went to shit and all for what, a fuck? Stupid, stupid, stupid. It had been two days since he had seen Shilo and after getting so used to her company, it felt weird not being with her. After he managed to escape through the angry crowd of rich snobs, he walked back to her house in false hope that she might be there and he could apologize like crazy. Because he truly was sorry, and remorse was a rare emotion for him to feel. Sure enough, she wasn't there and he was left to retreat back to his old apartment. He had kept a spare key for the place just in case he needed it. He went back there, took off that stupid suit he wore and slipped back into his regular dealer-get up. After earning some money, he went back and stared at the wall, thinking about how much this situation sucked. He could care less about losing his job at GeneCo or how every journalist in the city was talking shit about him. He didn't even care that the cops would most likely be back on his tail. What Graverobber really hated was what Shilo had said to him back at the party.

"_Fuck you! I never want to see you again!"_

He ran his fingers through his hair and gritted his teeth as he began to think of anyway he could get revenge on Amber and her asshole brothers for setting him up. Most of all he thought of how he could get Shilo to take him back. Because damn it, he needed her and he knew she needed him to. Life had been a bitch to both of them and if he didn't step in soon, as much as she had grown, he knew that she would be eaten alive.

David's P.O.V

The young musician sighed as he opened the door to his apartment and flung his guitar case off his shoulder. He set the case down and retreated to his room. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, Jillian's face appearing in his head. He opened his eyes again and wondered what she had wanted to talk about. The situation with Shilo had made her rush out of there so quickly that they didn't get a chance to finish their conversation. He thought about stopping by her house but decided against, figuring that Jillian would be too occupied with Shilo anyway. He hoped that both girls were okay. Poor Shilo, he thought, being publically humiliated like that. That boyfriend of hers was an idiot for getting himself involved with Amber Sweet. It was already all over the news and now everyone was talking about it. Gossip, gossip, gossip. That's all that was ever talked about anymore. That and commercialism all pertaining to GeneCo of course. This celebrity just got surgery, GeneCo just came out with its latest product, and even politics were controlled by GeneCo. Congress decides to keep repossessions legal. Oh sure, ripping out the organs of innocent people was perfectly liable. Twenty or thirty years ago, most people would have considered Rotti Largo to be a madman, and his company an abomination. After the epidemic, human morality ceased to exist. No one cared who got murdered anymore, as long as it wasn't them. It was a sad truth that people chose to live with, that David chose to live with.

When he joined the genetic opera, he didn't do it to promote their cause; that was just an automatic part of the package. He joined because he was a musician and he wanted to perform for others. He got his wish, though it came with a price. Because he now represented GeneCo, he also had to promote it, which meant that he had to get under the knife at least once. He had settled on enhanced ear canals, figuring he might need them if he was going to be around loud music for a while. Because he directly worked for GeneCo, his payment period had been extended from 90 days to a full year because the company didn't want to keep having to replace musicians who couldn't keep up with their payments, too much of a hassle. The only problem with that was that he had to give them a down payment of $250 and his time to pay for the whole thing was running out. He had been saving up every paycheck he had earned, only using money for what he really needed i.e., food, clothes, and rent for his apartment. At the same time he wasn't sure if his savings would be enough or just enough to keep the repo man off his tail and then leave him with nothing.

The upside of working at GeneCo was meeting Jillian. David remembered the first time he saw her. He and the other musicians were still getting over the sudden death of Blind Mag. Although none of them had ever worked with the sensational opera singer before, they were still shocked as the rest of the world was. Now that she gone, it would unlikely for the company with someone who was as talented as she was. Not only that, but now that she was gone and there was no headliner, who would they open up for? They pondered this as they were called to gather in the new opera house. David sat on the stage and plucked at his guitar as they waited. Finally, Amber and her brothers arrived, along with a petite girl that none of them have seen before.

_"Everyone, your attention please?" Amber projected. "Gather round and listen closely."_

_David and the others did as they were told and gathered at the center of the stage to listen to what their new boss was about to tell them._

_"As you all know, you will no longer be opening up for Blind Mag due to her recent…departure." Amber didn't sound in the least bit upset. "Not to worry though, none of you are going to lose your jobs. I'm sure you'll all be happy to know that your days as an opening act are over. From now on, the genetic opera will get to display its talents as the main attraction."_

_The musicians cheered and began to excitedly talk amongst themselves. David high fived his friends and the cheering continued. Amber put her hand up to silence them._

_"However, every band needs a singer and my brothers and I have made sure to find someone who will help you guys rise to the top. So please, allow me to introduce your new front woman, Miss Ana Rosette." Amber moved out of the way and revealed Jillian who looked up at everyone with a timid smile. David and the others took in her form. She was pale with dark hair and striking green eyes. Amber dressed her in a short red and black dress with fishnets and black ankle boots. She was pretty but looked like a normal teenage girl to the rest of them. She was definitely no Blind Mag. Travis, one of David's friends, and the drummer, nudged him and gave a low whistle._

_"Not bad, huh?" he whispered._

_David shrugged. "She's cute."_

_One brave soul, Karina, the cello player of the group, decided to speak up._

_"Is she any good?" she asked, raising a brow._

_"I'm glad that you asked." said Amber. "Ana, my dear, get up there and show them your stuff. You there." She pointed to the piano player, sit down and play her this tune." Luigi walked over and handed him a music sheet. "The rest of you get off the stage and listen."_

_Again they did as they were told and jumped off the stage and filled the seats below. Amber, Luigi, and Pavi sat in the front row and watched as Jillian awkwardly stood in front of her new audience._

_"Go ahead and start, sweetie. And remember, no opera."_

_"I'm sorry, Miss Sweet, but no opera?" someone asked._

_Amber turned and smiled. "That's right. I've decided that the company needs a more, fresh and modern sound to it. Opera is dead. So it's out with the old and in with the new. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Amber was greeted by silence and nodded, satisfied. "Good." She turned back and waved her hand at Jillian. "Begin."_

_"Think she's any good?" Travis whispered._

_Karina huffed. "We'll see what the kid can do."_

_The piano player started to play a few keys and Jillian closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her mouth to sing._

_When she was finished, everyone sat in there seats, astonished. Jillian looked out and them and shrugged. Pavi smirked and started applauding while the rest followed his lead._

_"Not bad, not bad at all." Smiled Travis._

_"Okay she's good, but can she put on a show? What do you think, David? David?"_

_David didn't answer he just continued to stare up at her. She was acting incredibly bashful. It was true, she was nowhere as good as Mag was but he was still amazed that such a petite girl had such a strong voice. The thing that really stood out though was how you could tell that she was giving it her all, as if her life depended on it. She was passionate and it was…attractive._

_"Hello, Earth to David? What's your deal?" Karina said, flicking his shoulder._

_He turned and looked at her. "Sorry, what?"_

_Travis laughed. "Looks like someone has a crush on the new talent."_

_"What? How can you say that, Trav? He doesn't even know her." said Karina, sounding annoyed._

_'Doesn't mean I can't get to know her.' David thought to himself._

_The other musicians rose from their seats and went onstage to greet her and bombard her with questions. Where did she come from? How long has she been a singer? How old was she? The questions continued and continued before Luigi yelled at them to break it up._

_"Sit down you fucking vultures! What are you? The friggen paparazzi?"_

_"Shut up, Luigi." Said Amber sternly. "What my brothers meant to say was if you could please give her some air? You'll have plenty of time to get to know her at rehearsal, tomorrow. 8 AM and don't be late." The musicians nodded and backed away so Jillian could get off the stage, gathering their instruments and watching her all the while. Who was this girl who just appeared out of thin air?_

_As Jillian walked off stage she was greeted by David. "Hey, sorry to bother you but I just wanted to say that you have a lot of talent." He smiled._

_Jillian blushed. "Thank you."_

_"I'm David by the way." he said, offering his hand._

_Jillian hesitantly shook it and introduced herself as well, almost giving her real name. "I'm J-I mean, Ana."_

_"Look forward to working with you." He smiled._

_She did her best to smile back. "Me too."_

_"Are you coming, mi bella?" Pavi called out to her._

_"Coming." She replied._

_"Guess, I'll see you later then."_

_"Yeah, I guess so. Well, bye."_

_She quickly walked over to the Largos who were waiting for her. "Lets go." Said Amber. "We have a lot of work to do."_

_Jillian nodded tensed up as Pavi placed an arm around her. David watched as they walked off, continuing to wonder about this mysterious new girl. She was super shy and acted as if she might break if anyone touched her. Still though, David made up his mind that he would try and befriend her, she looked like she needed it._

As David, got to know Jillian a bit more, the more his attraction for her grew. When she was offstage she was reserved and only talked when she needed to, then as soon as she got onstage and began to sing, it was like she was a totally different person, a more confident person. After their first show, she hyperventilated and he did everything he could to calm her down. After talking to her for a few minutes and getting her to lay down, she stopped and all was well again. The others thought she was strange and Karina even suggested she was bipolar but David didn't care. He was determined to help her. When he asked her the reason behind her behavior, she responded that she was simply nervous because she had never sung for such a huge audience before. David sighed in relief. She wasn't weird. She was a completely normal person with nerves.

After that show, Jillian was slowly able to come out of her shell and open up a bit more. She began to socialize with the other band members and put in her input for the songs they wrote. As for her and David's personal relationship, he gathered some information about her after a few weeks. She didn't know how to play any instruments but she had loved to sing from an early age, a trait she got from her mother. She didn't like the stage outfits that Amber chose for her but she didn't like arguing with Amber either. She loved flowers of all kind, but roses were her favorite. She apparently came from a French descent but was born in the states. She liked to dance but she loved to read. She was obviously beautiful and didn't know it, or at least she acted like she didn't.

As David got to know her, he realized that he liked Jillian a lot. One important secret that they shared was that neither of them really cared for GeneCo. It was something that had surprised him, since she was obedient towards the Largos. She told him that as much as she hated them, she had to do as they told her if she wanted to stay alive. This was something that he perfectly understood. The secret they shared now however was way more than he bargained for. He was dating the daughter of Blind Mag. Still, as much big of a secret it was that she kept from him and everyone else, he couldn't help the way he felt and he made it very clear. Luckily, she felt the same way or at least she seemed to.

If David didn't know any better, he would of have thought that she was about to break up with him earlier at the party. It couldn't have been that though, could it? They had only made it official not too long ago. Could she had changed her mind about him or maybe only indulged him because she felt sorry for him? No she wasn't like that. She wouldn't intentionally hurt him. There had to be something more. The question is what was it?

* * *

_So I don't know how to feel about this chapter. It sort of wrote itself. I guess I thought I should David some background that way he didn't come off as boring. Anyways, I promise you that soon all of this tension is going to boil over into some serious drama very soon. Review, please!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I was super busy with finals but I'm finally finished and school is over….at least for the next two months or so. Anyways, as promised, here's some serious drama in this chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 20

Shilo could feel an unpleasant feeling arising in her stomach as she read the lyrics on the page. She didn't even have to ask to know what the song was about.

_The law won't arrest you_

_The world won't detest you_

_You never did anything any man wouldn't do_

"What are you doing? That's private!"

Shilo turned to see Jillian who was giving her a looking irritated in the doorway. The other walked over and snatched the journal from Shilo's hands. "I'm sorry!" she quickly said.

"Why would you go through my stuff?" she asked

Shilo looked away, embarrassed. "I was just curious is all."

Jillian rolled her eyes. 'That's always the excuse with these people isn't? Curiosity.'

"I'm sorry, okay?" Shilo repeated. "I didn't think it would be that big of a deal to be honest."

"You thought I wouldn't care if you looked through my journal? My private diary?"

"It didn't look like a diary to me. It looked like a notebook for your lyrics."

"Well it is like a diary for me. Don't change the subject! You still shouldn't have looked at it without my permission!"

Shilo turned around and looked at Jillian, shaking her head. "I don't get it. Last night you told me something extremely personal and not to mention have shared some other pretty deep secrets with me. Now you're getting mad at me from reading something I already know about?"

"Don't put this back on me!" Jillian sighed and took a seat next to her on the bed. "I guess you're right about me already sharing my personal life with you but I mean, isn't the whole purpose of keeping a journal for it to be private? You could have asked me first."

"I know. I just couldn't help myself. I've seen you writing in it before and wanted to take a look. It was sitting right there on the dresser when I woke up."

"Well then I guess that's my fault for leaving it there then."

"Still, you're right. I could have asked first."

Jillian shrugged. "Well it's too late to take it back now. You've probably already seen everything."

Shilo nodded bashfully

"So what do you think?"

"Of your lyrics?"

"Yeah."

"They're um, very…profound." She said for the lack of a better word.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well yeah, I mean I could feel your emotions as I read them. You're a really good writer."

Jillian smiled. "Oh, well thanks."

"No problem. So how long have you been writing lyrics?"

"Only for about a year but I started writing poetry when I was sixteen. A lot of these are just converted from my old stuff."

"Has it helped at all? The poetry I mean."

"A little. When I was younger my mom suggested that I write to get my emotions out. That's when I was thirteen. I tried to write but couldn't think of anything. I preferred to read. I didn't attempt to try again until I had something to write about."

"I guess that makes a lot of sense."

There was another awkward moment of silence between them.

"So." Shilo began, "Have you ever thought of making any of these into songs. I mean what you have now is great but-"

"No. I couldn't do that. These are way too personal and they would get me into even more trouble.

"But-"

"It wouldn't be a good idea to share them." She protested. "Not now. I don't think I'd have the courage to share these with the world. They're way too confessional and revealing."

Shilo shrugged. "I guess you're right. Still though, I'd bet these would be hits."

"Thanks, Shi."

Shilo was about to open her mouth to respond but her stomach growled. Jillian laughed.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." She admitted.

Jillian nodded "Me too. Let's get some food."

"So what are you hungry for?" asked Jillian as they walked to the kitchen.

Shilo shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm good with anything."

"Okay. Well let's see…" Jillian opened the refrigerator door and scanned around. Her eyes fell to the maple syrup. "How about waffles?" She remembered when she would make them for Mag and herself. Sometimes for Cynthia as well. The thought of eating them made her feel like a little kid again.

Shilo smiled, feeling a similar nostalgia." That sounds good. Can I help you with anything?"

Jillian laughed and shook her head. "That's okay. I just have to put them in the toaster." Jillian did said task and then took out the butter and syrup. When the waffles were ready she placed them on two plates and set everything on the table.

"Dig in." she said.

"Thanks." Shilo nodded. The two girls ate in silence before Jillian broke it.

"So what did you want do? Do want me to drop you back off at your house?"

Shilo quickly shook her head. "I don't know if I can ever go back there."

"Do you still think he's waiting there for you?"

"No it isn't that. It's just…that place has too many memories. I don't know why I ever decided to go back there in the first place."

Jillian hesitated for a moment. "Well you know, if you don't want to go back, you could always stay here."

"Really?" Shilo considered this for a moment. Did she want to live there? She didn't want to be alone in her old house but at the same time it seemed that Jill had some problems of her own. Shilo wasn't sure if she wanted to be around that. She just wanted to be happy if it was even possible.

"Sure, I mean I wouldn't mind having a roommate. Not if its you. I have an extra room and you're pretty much my closest friend now so, no I wouldn't mind." She smiled.

Then again in the short time they've known each other, Jillian had helped a lot and she didn't really ask for anything in return. Their newfound friendship gave them each someone to confide in. Maybe this could be good for the both of them. "Well…if it isn't too much trouble…"

"Move in." Jillian insisted.

"Okay." Shilo smiled.

Jillian nodded. "We'll go grab your stuff and then we can see what to do with your old house afterwards. I'll talk to Amber about selling it."

"Do you think she would let us?"

"Sure why not? It's not like she's going to use it anyway."

"You're sure about this?"

"Positive. Let's get changed and head out right now."

"Okay."

* * *

Pavi sighed as the dark haired gentern proceeded to kiss his neck. This should have excited him but he was terribly bored. It was true, the woman who was trying to please him was quite beautiful but she wasn't particularly special. It was her third day on the job and he had planned to seduce her once he laid eyes on her. Naturally he was successful. Yet the excitement of having a new partner wasn't present and it didn't seem likely at this point. This had happened before. The genterns were fun but they were also a dime a dozen. What he needed was someone he considered to be one in a million. She was due for a good punishment gentern noticed his lack of enthusiasm and stopped and looked up at him for a moment.

"What's wrong, Mr. Largo?" she asked, pouting her red lips.

He looked down at her and smiled sadly. "Sorry, bella." He said. "There's only one woman I want tonight and unfortunately it isn't you."

"Oh. I see." She reluctantly got off him and readjusted her dress. As she stood up Pavi examined her face. She was really pretty.

"On second thought." He said as he rode up. "Maybe there is something you can do for me."

The gentern gave him a look of confusion and he laughed. "You don't really know all that much about me do you? Let me give you a hint."

She gasped and her eyes widened as he took out his trademark weapon. He continued to smirk as she slowly backed against the wall…

* * *

The two girls arrived at Shilo's old house and the driver parked in front of the gate. Shilo gazed up at the house taking a deep breath. This time she would be leaving that place for good.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in and help you get your stuff?" Jillian asked.

"No." Shilo shook her head. "This is something that I have to do on my own. I'll be out soon."

"Take your time." Jillian insisted.

Shilo nodded and sighed as the driver opened the car door. She stepped out of the car carrying the large suitcase Jillian had lent her. She put in the code for the gate and it opened. She slowly walked to the door, her boots clacking against the pavement. She put her key through the lock and stepped inside. She looked at the portrait of her mother for a moment and then proceeded to the stairs.

As walked up the stairs of her old home and couldn't help but feel a chill. She still didn't know why she ever decided to go back there in the first place. The house had always been a prison to her. The only reason why she thought she had wanted to go back was because being confined there for so long had made it a comfort zone. She didn't know what it was like it the outside world. Naturally she was curious and wanted to explore. However, just escaping for those few hours and getting a small taste of what the world was really like, she had found that her father had been right. The city was cruel, dark, and unsafe and the people who inhabited it were greedy and unforgiving. As she was about to head over to her room and gather her things her eyes traveled to the open door of her father's old room.

"Graves?" she whispered. She slowly walked to the room and stepped inside, putting the suitcase down. She sighed, no one was in there, and it was as empty as the rest of the house. She looked around the room gazed at all the old pictures on the night stand. There were some of him and Marni, some with Mag, and lot with the two of them. She picked up one of the photos. It was from her sixth birthday. She was wearing a paper crown he had made her and they were both smiling with their teeth. They looked so happy. She noticed that as she grew older, they less they smiled that way. It was more like a slight curve of their mouths. Shilo sighed and placed the picture down. She then walked over to his closet and saw one of his favorite jackets. She took it off the hanger and put it on. It was pretty big on her but it made her feel safe somehow.

'Damn it, Dad.' She thought to herself. 'Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me here all alone? I never should have told you to go and die. I was just so angry. I didn't mean it. I loved you and I needed you despite all you put me through. Why did you leave me?'

Shilo fell back against the bed wrapped the jacket closer around her. 'A part of me feels like I don't even know you, dad, but I still want to. I wish I could have.'

She stared up at the ceiling as she reached her hands into each of the pockets. She stopped for a moment when she felt something in the left one. She pulled it out to see a small, folded paper. She sat up and opened it, curious. It was a note.

_Dearest Nathan, _

_I'm sorry for dropping in so suddenly but I needed to speak with you. I had a feeling that you might throw me out and so I decided to write this note. I'm hurt that you lied to me and told me that Shilo had died. I wish you had trusted me enough to tell me the truth. I would have loved to have been there as Shilo was growing up. She's beautiful, just like Marni was. I wish you wouldn't have kept her locked up all these years. I see a lot of potential in her and I hope that you do as well. As glad as I am to know that Shilo is alive, I have something else to tell you, something extremely important. I know that we agreed to never talk about __**that**__ night but something happened Nathan and you deserve to know the truth. You see, the reason why I was gone from the public so long is because I fell pregnant. I gave birth to a wonderful girl, her name is Jillian and she's your daughter, our daughter. Please, I know that this unexpected but I need to you to find her and keep her safe. I fear that she's in danger and I'm just not emotionally stable enough to care for her any longer. Please, Nathan, she needs you. She needs her father. My address hasn't changed. Please find her._

_Love always, Mag_

Shilo stared at the note for a moment longer, taking in every word. It only took her a second to put all the pieces together. Her father slept with Mag and made Jillian which meant that Jillian was her half-sister. She did have some family after all. This should have been good news, she should have felt happy. So why did she feel a sudden anger boiling over inside? It was because all of this meant that Shilo had to come to the sad conclusion. Jillian was around the same age as she was so if Nathan had slept with Mag, it also meant that Nathan had cheated on Marni, his wife, her mother, and Mag's supposed best friend. Shilo's fist clenched, causing her to crush the note in her hand. She could feel her face growing hot with rage and she was seething. This is the same kind of anger she felt when she found out that her father was a repo man. Shilo felt so betrayed not only by her father but now by her godmother, her idol. Shilo simply could not fathom this. Her eyes averted to a picture she had shown to Jillian, the one with Nathan, Mag, and Marni, three happy friends; Marni was in the middle. Shilo looked at the happy expressions of Nathan and Mag. Traitors. Shilo took the picture from the nightstand and threw it against the wall, causing the glass to break. She threw off her father's old jacket and stormed down the stairs, the note still clenching in her hand. She opened the door and slammed it as she walked out. Jillian noticed Shilo's angry expression from inside the car and stepped out.

"Shilo, what's wrong? What happened?"

Shilo turned to look at Jillian, the girl who looked so much like her mother. She walked up to Jillian and glared before slapping her hard across the face. Jillian gasped and grabbed her cheek where the pain stung. She was in disbelief.

"What the hell was that for?"

Shilo continued to glare." Your mother…was a whore."

Jillian's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" Now it was her turn to glare. "Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to say something like that?"

Shilo threw the note in Jillian's face before turning on her heels and began to run down the street.

"Shilo! Where are you going? Get back here! I'm not through with you yet! Shilo!" Jillian began to run off after her but it was too late, Shilo had jumped onto a moving garbage truck before Jillian could reach her.

"Shilo!" Jillian called out to her but the other girl had her back turned so Jillian wouldn't see the frustrated tears flowing down her face. It was true. She couldn't trust anyone.

Jillian bent down to catch her breath, defeated. She only stopped for a moment before she realized she still had the crumpled note in her hand. She stood up and opened it. She was astonished to see it was addressed to Shilo's father from her mother. When she was finished reading it she dropped to the ground in shock.

"Oh my God."

* * *

_So what did you think? I hope you like it because the drama will only heighten from here. As always thanks for reading and review please!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Why I haven't updated sooner? Well...I don't really have an excuse. Anyways, here it is. _

_**Warning:** This chapter contains a vicious rape scene_.

Chapter 21

As soon as Shilo jumped onto the back of the truck she had no idea to where she was going. She just needed to get away and she didn't want Jillian to see her crying like an idiot. She hated crying in front of other people. She had already done it a few times already but she still tried not to. She had cried in front of the entire genetic opera audience after her father had died which was a legitimate reason. The charity event was something entirely different. She had managed to make a complete fool of herself in front of the entire crowd. Granted she was upset, but she wished she hadn't cried like some child. Crying was a sign of weakness and she didn't want to seem weak. Sometimes she simply couldn't help it. It seemed that one bad thing was leading to another and it was happening all so fast. First she had to come out of hiding and was forced to sign a contract with a company she hated. Then her new boyfriend cheated on her with the person who had forced them both into hiding in the first place. Now she was finding out that her father who claimed to love her mother so much cheated on her with her best friend, while she was pregnant? Is that why he had pictures of her all around the house? Was it because he felt guilty? It was just too much to process. As Shilo pondered on her thoughts she jumped off of the truck and proceeded to walk aimlessly.

Shilo knew she shouldn't have slapped Jillian, it wasn't her fault; she couldn't have possibly known about their "family heritage". Shilo just needed something to take her anger out on and Jillian was the closest thing; not to mention the girl reminded her of Mag.

Shilo had always admired the late singer. She had been listening to Mag's music since she was very young and always considered the opera singer as her idol. She even secretly dreamt that she could become a famous singer herself one day and perhaps sing side by side with Mag. Finding out that Mag had been her godmother had been like a dream come true. Although they had just met, Shilo felt connection with Mag and was heartbroken when she had died. Now the only thing she could feel towards her was resentment and betrayal. As Shilo wiped her eyes she stopped walking when she realized she had ended up at the graveyard where Marni was buried. She figured she must have headed in the direction absent mindedly. She walked past the gravestones of those she didn't know and opened the door to her mother's tomb. She bent down and gazed at Marni's headstone.

"Hey, mom." She said. "I'm sorry that I haven't visited in a while. I missed you. I remember when I used to come down here all the time. It's so peaceful."

Shilo sighed. "I just don't know what to do mom. So much shit has been happening and its coming at me all at once. I don't know how to deal with it anymore. I know that you must have loved dad and he obviously loved you but that doesn't give him an excuse for what he did. All this time and you had no idea what happened between him and Mag, it just makes me so angry. I don't know who to trust anymore, mom. I know that I sound like a stupid kid throwing myself a pity party but I really feel like life is against me, you know? Why is all this happening? I'm so confused and angry and hurt. "Shilo groaned and buried her head in her hands. She just really wish you had someone to talk to, someone who could talk back.

Meanwhile, Graverobber was just arriving at the graveyard to make his daily rounds. He clutched at his bag of equipment on one side and his lantern in the other hand. He set the stuff down and was about to push off the lid of one grave when he noticed the door to Marni's tomb was open. Curious, he rose up, picked up the lantern and quietly started walking over. He poked his head inside and was shocked to find Shilo there with her head in her hands.

"Shilo?"

She jolted in surprise and lifted her head, finding Graverobber staring down at her.

"Graves?"

* * *

Jillian opened the door to her house, frustrated. She had no idea what to do at this point. Shilo was nowhere to found and now she had to realize that she was conceived in sin. She walked down the hall and glanced at the photograph of Mag on the table. She stopped at picked it up, staring at it for moment. She then shook her head and sighed, placing it face down on the table as she walked away. She loved her mother, she truly did but she just couldn't fathom the truth. It wasn't that she minded having Shilo as a sister, she just couldn't understand how her own mother could do something so horrible. Marni was her best friend and Mag had expressed of how much she had meant to her. So why did she betray her? Now Jillian understood why Mag never wanted to talk about her father. She recalled a brief conversation they had about it on her fifteenth birthday.

"_He was a good man, and he did love me but we were never in love like you may think."_

"Yeah, mom, but I think you forgot to mention he was also your best friend's husband."

"Talking to yourself again, mia cara?"

Jillian jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around to see Pavi sitting at the table in her kitchen and looking arrogant while drinking some alcohol.

"What are you doing here?" she asked although she already knew the reason. She could easily recognize the lustful and predatory gleam in his eyes. No matter how many times he had come for her she still would never be able to bear it. The day had been bad enough already and she could usually sense when he was coming. She wasn't prepared for this.

"I'm sure that you're well aware of why I am here, bella." He took one last drink before setting it back on the table. "You see the genterns are becoming less...stimulating these days and I'm growing impatient. No matter though, if there's anyone that can fix the problem it's you." Pavi began stepping towards her and she instinctively took a step back.

"Now, now, mia tesora, you know that there's no point in trying to resist. It would be a lot easier if we just retired to your room and get this over with, si? I always get what I want in the end anyway."

She shook her head. "No."

Pavi just laughed. She could say no all she wanted. It wouldn't mean anything to him. He continued moving towards her and she started backing against the wall. He smiled and moved in to cup her cheek but was stopped when she smacked his hand away.

"Stop it." She said.

His expression changed as he forced her completely back against the wall. He glared down at her and leaned his hand over her head. "You know it's strange but I had this terrible headache this morning when I woke up. It's almost as if someone hit me upside the head. Do you have any idea why I felt this way?"

She said nothing and just glared back at him. He narrowed his eyes. "Let me tell you something, mia cara, you may have helped your little friend to escape but you just made things a lot harder on yourself." He tightly grabbed each side of her and dug his nails into her arms. "I don't like having to hurt you but sometimes your actions make it seem like you're asking for it." He smirked as she winced in pain and he slightly loosened his grip. "Don't worry, bella. Lucky for you I am a forgiving lover and I'm willing to give you a chance to make it up to me. Please me and we can forget that last night ever happened."

"Please yourself." She hissed. Again he tightened his grip on her.

"What did you say?" his voice dripping with anger.

"I said no. I don't care what the hell you think. I'm not your toy and I'm sick of taking all your crap. I don't want you, got it?"

He slapped her and looked deeply into her eyes so she could clearly see the rage filling inside him. After Mag's death, Jillian's will had completely broken down and she hardly ever put up a fight. She would struggle here and there but would usually just give up and let him have his way. He didn't need to rape her because she had stopped saying "no". She didn't say anything. She would just lay there. So why was she trying to fight now? It was true, her unwillingness was a strange part of her appeal and while her attempt to resist was sometimes exciting, it was not what he wanted at this moment. No, what he wanted was complete and utter submission.

"Frankly, I don't care what the hell you want. As far as I'm concerned you _are _my toy, and I can play with you anytime I want!" With that he firmly pressed his lips against hers. She groaned in protest and he forcibly shoved his tongue in her mouth. She bit down hard causing him to withdraw. She took the opportunity to kick him in his groin and run. He cried in pain but his anger wouldn't allow him to crouch down too long. He forced himself up and ran after her, his legs carrying a great speed. Just as she reached her room and was about to shut the door he caught up to her and grabbed her by the hair.

"Come here, you little bitch!" he yelled, tugging her head back.

She cried out and still gripping onto her hair, he dragged her and threw her onto the bed. He leaned over her and she kicked and punched him as hard as she could. He slapped her again and straddled over her, trying to spread her legs. She used all her will to keep her thighs together and scratched his face. He grabbed both her wrists with one hand and used the other to remove his belt and unzip his trousers. He used the belt to tie her wrists to the bed posts and proceeded to pull down her shorts and panties down in a swift motion. He wasn't going to bother getting either of them undressed. He wanted to punish her and that was exactly what he was going to do. Jillian gasped as he positioned himself over her. The tiniest little upside of him doing this was that he always used a condom. Now it was clear that wasn't going to happen this time.

"No! No, please! Please, don't!" He ignored her pleas and she screamed as he pushed himself into her. Now matter how many times this had happened it still hurt like hell. She continued to scream as he roughly thrust in and out of her. He did it purposely so it would be painful.

"Go ahead and scream!" he spat. "Scream as much as you want, mia cara. Just know that I won't stop until I'm satisfied and I won't be able to concentrate unless you shut the hell up!" She continued to scream and scream until he grew frustrated. "I said shut up!" He grabbed her hair, pulled her up and knocked her head so hard against the bed post that she knocked out. When he realized what he had done, he stopped for a moment and gazed down at her, breathing heavily. It had happened all so fast. Now that she was quiet, she looked so lovely and peaceful, so inviting.

"Look what you made me do, Jillian. I never wanted to hurt you. All I wanted was to make you feel special and that you do the same for me in return. Was that too much to ask for?" He continued to gaze down at her unconscious form, as if he expected a response. "Why can't you just be a good girl and do as I say? You make this so much harder on the both of us. Now you'll just have to deal with the consequences." He brushed the hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You're mine and you always will be." He whispered. "Never forget that." Then he continued to violate her as she slept peacefully.

* * *

_Well there you have it. I'll be honest, that was scary to write. I do hope I didn't offend anyone. Just know that I **do not** condone rape in any way and if this scene seemed unnecessary, I apologize. You'll see in future chapters why I did this. Anyhow, as always thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome!_


	22. Chapter 22

In the Dark Chapter 22

The two just stared at each other for a moment, not sure of what to say. Shilo was still sitting down with her knees pressed up to her chin and Graverobber still only had his head poked in the doorway. Finally he stepped fully inside and crouched down next to her and the set the lantern down as well. He tried to reach out to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She quickly turned her head around and jerked her shoulder away. "I'm fine." She hissed.

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying."

Shilo wiped her eyes. "I wasn't crying." She lied but he knew better. She hated others to see her weep. "What do you care anyway?"

"I care about you." He stated.

Shilo scoffed. "Well you have a very funny way of showing it. Look, I really don't need this right now. Don't you have some corpses to dig up?"

"Will you just hear me out for a second? You never gave me a chance to explain what happened."

Shilo rose up and shot him an angry glare. "I don't want to hear your damn explanation! Just leave me alone!" With that she walked pass him and stormed out of her mother's tomb. As she stomped off he caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around.

"C'mon, Shilo! Can't we at least talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about!" she yelled as she slapped his hand away.

"I'm sorry, damn it! How many more times do I have to say it?"

"I don't care about your stupid apology, okay? You manipulated me into doing things with you and then you just went and hooked up with Amber. You went crawling back to her like you always do!"

"It wasn't like that! She came onto to me!"

"Oh, and I suppose she forced you to sleep with her too?"

Graverobber fell silent for a moment. It was true. He could have easily walked away instead of giving into his lust. He gave into temptation instead of being the bigger man.

"I knew it. I should have known better than to get involved with you. You and she have a history. It's always been the same."

"Yes, okay. She would give me sex in exchange for zydrate. It happened more than a few times. She and I were fuck buddies. I let it happen again."

Shilo shook her head in disgust and turned on her heels again was about to walk away but paused when he spoke again. "It was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Getting involved with her in the first the place was just plain stupid. I never should have let it happen but, hurting you is what I hate the most. You've been nothing but amazing to me and I betrayed you. I fucked up, Shilo."

Shilo gulped and crossed her arms, determined to keep the stern expression on her face. She would not allow herself to be swayed by his words. She could tell he was trying to be sincere but she just couldn't bring herself to trust him. Finally she sighed and turned to face him.

"You really hurt me."

"I know I did, and I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Just stop saying that. The more you say it, the less it means."

Graverobber sighed. "Well, I do regret what I did. I was an idiot, a complete idiot. I do care about you, Shilo. Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

Shilo averted her eyes for a moment and bit her lip. She shrugged. "Whatever. What's done is done, I guess."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"I can't blame you for being you, so yeah, sure."

Graverobber smiled in relief and moved forward to embrace her but she stepped back, her arms still crossed. "This doesn't mean that I'm getting back together with you. I just think it's only fair that we reach a common ground. Only because of all the things you've already done for me, like keeping me hidden from GeneCo for so long and giving me a place to stay." Again she averted her eyes and restrained herself from crying. She gulped. "I just can't believe involved with you like that. You broke my heart." She finally admitted.

Graverobber stuck his hands into his pockets and looked down in shame. "I'll try and make up for it. I swear."

Shilo wasn't sure how to feel. Relieved maybe? He apologized and she accepted it but it still hurt. She sat back on a large tombstone and looked at him, wondering what was going to happen now. Graverobber walked over and took a seat next to her.

"So." He began. "Are you going to tell me why you were hanging out in your mom's tomb?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to visit since I haven't in a while."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it seemed like a bit more than that."

Shilo sighed and shrugged. She may as well tell him. "I guess it's like you say, a lot of bad shit has been happening."

"Meaning?"

"It's Jillian."

"What about her? Did she do something to you?"

Shilo shook her head. "No. No, she didn't do anything. It's what her mother did."

Graverobber raised his brow. "Care to explain?"

"Mag slept with my dad."

Graverobber's eyes widened and made a noise that sounded like a mixture of a laugh and a scoff. "Wait, what? How could possibly know something like that?"

"Well earlier this morning, I went to go grab some things from my old house and went into my dad's room. I was looking around and found a note in one of his old jacket pockets." She omitted the part about missing them both as she went on to explain the content of the note to Graverobber.

When she finished he ran his fingers through his hair and took a breath. He didn't know what to say. Shilo's dad did the same thing to her mother as he did to her. He couldn't blame her for being pissed.

"Holy shit, that is crazy." He finally said.

"I just don't get how he could do that to my mom. How Mag could have done that to her supposed best friend. They did it when she was pregnant too. What were they thinking?"

"I don't know what to tell you, kid. I'm so-"

Shilo shot a glare at him and he cleared his throat. "Anyways...I'm sure they didn't do it with malicious intent. From how you described the note it sounded like Mag was pretty sorry about it. I doubt either of them did it to deliberately hurt your mom."

"It doesn't matter why they did it or what their purpose was. It was wrong."

"Yeah...it was. Hold on a second. So if Mag and your dad um, spent the night together, and Jill is Mag's daughter…that means..."

"Yeah, she's my sister, half sister anyway."

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean you thought that you lost your whole family but it turns out you didn't after all."

"I know. I should be glad for that I guess but, this whole situation kind of makes it hard to be happy."

"That's understandable."

"Plus, I doubt she'll want anything to do with me now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I was angry and when I rushed out of the house, I sort of took my anger out on her."

"Uh-oh. What did you do?"

"I slapped her and told her that her mother was a whore."

"Geez, Shilo. That was a bit harsh don't you think? It's not Jillian's fault."

"I know! I shouldn't have done it but I was so mad. I needed to take my frustration out and she was right there."

"What happened after that?"

"I ran away from her and jumped on a garbage truck. Then I ended up here."

"You didn't tell her about the note at all?"

"I threw it in her face before I ran. She must have read it by now."

"Oh." They sat there in silence until Graverobber spoke again.

"Maybe you should apologize." He offered. Shilo raised her brow to him, as if to say "Are you really lecturing me right now?"

"I know I'm not really one to talk right now but it would be the right thing to do. For what its worth you guys are family and maybe you two can help each other get through this. Be sisters."

"But what if she doesn't want to be my sister? I'm not even sure I want to be her's."

"Why not? She's been pretty nice to you hasn't she?"

"She's been really nice. I did like having a friend who's the same gender for a change."

"And she did help you and I both."

"Yeah and she did when she's had her own problems."

"Like what?"

"It's not my place to say." Shilo sighed. "I just don't know, Graves. What if she hates me now?"

"I doubt she hates you. I'm sure she understands how you must feel. She's probably not too happy about it either."

"I guess so."

"So you haven't talked to her since?"

"No. She has tried calling me a few times though. She probably gave up after I didn't answer."

"Maybe you should call her back."

"You think she'll want to talk?"

"It's worth a try."

Shilo shrugged. "Alright, here it goes." Shilo began dialing the number on her wrist communicator and waited for an answer. They waited for a few moments until the beeping stopped. "Jillian, are you there?" No answer. "Jillian?" Still nothing. Shilo hung up and dialed again, and again. There was still no answer. "She isn't picking up. I guess she doesn't want to talk after all."

"Maybe you could try going back to her place. She gave you an open invitation didn't she she?"

"Yeah but she might be mad."

"You could still try. You two need to talk about this sometime. Who knows it may turn out worse if you don't."

"That's true. Okay." She jumped off the gravestone. "I'll start heading over there."

"I'm going with you. I don't want you walking the streets alone."

"I'm a big girl, graverobber. I can handle myself."

"No offense, Shilo but you're still pretty puny. Besides, I should be there just in case I need to break anything up."

"Fine. Just keep your hands to yourself."

"I will."

* * *

Meanwhile, Pavi finally rose himself off of Jillian, breathing heavily. He couldn't believe that he lost control like that. It had been a while since he had to use such force with her or feel the need to strike her like that; and he never knocked her out, not since the first time anyway. He buttoned up his trousers and straightened out his shirt and hair. He gazed down at her. He still couldn't understand how one woman could have such power over him and make him act so crazy. Sometimes it scared him how much he still wanted her. If ever by some strange miracle she ever came to him willingly, gave herself to him on her own accord, he would surely lose his mind. He thought it was a shame what a mess she looked like at the moment so he fixed her hair and pulled up her shorts. He then wiped away the remains of the tears she cried in her sleep. He softly brushed her cheek and bent down to kiss her again when he heard the muffled sound of voices outside. In a panic he cursed and proceeded to sneak out the window, leaving her unconsciously tied to the bed.

Shilo and Graverobber were approaching the house outside and Shilo knocked on the door. "Jillian are you home?" She knocked again when the door blew open. "That's weird, it's already unlocked." Shilo slowly stepped into the house and Graverobber followed. "Jill?" she called out again but was greeted by silence. They both looked around and saw no one. The house was far too quiet.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Shilo.

Graverobber nodded. "Me too. We should be cautious." They carefully looked around the house. They found nothing in the kitchen or the living room. That's when Shilo noticed Mag's picture was face down on the small table in the hall. 'She must be home.' Shilo thought.

"Shilo." The said girl turned around where Graverobber was pointed to small dent in the wall. It was but a tiny detail but it was definitely a sign of a struggle.

"Let's check her room." They quickly headed in the direction and sure enough the door was open. Shilo hesitantly walked up and slowly poked her head inside the doorway.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, horrified to see Jillian tied to the bed with the sheets muffled up. She quickly ran inside and proceeded to untie her.

Graverobber followed and was shocked as well. "Jesus." He whispered and began to help Shilo untie the other girl.

"Jillian!" Shilo cried out to the girl and shook her but her eyes remained closed. Graverobber put his ear to the sleeping girl's chest. He was relieved to hear her heart still beating and the faint sound of breathing. "She's alive. Let's get her to the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Cold water might wake her up."

Shilo nodded and they carefully picked her up, she grabbing Jillian's shoulders while Graverobber got her feet. They carried her to the bathroom and set her in the bathtub. Shilo set the water as cold as it could get and turned on the shower. It only took a few seconds for the ice water to rain down on Jillian's body before she gasped and came to. Her eys shot open and she yelped, turning to see Shilo and Graverobber staring down in relief. "What's going on?" she shivered. Shilo reached down and trapped Jillian in a tight hug, the water now wetting both of their hair.

"Thank God, you're okay."

Jillian stood there stunned. "What happened?"

"I tried to call you back and when there was no answer we just came here. The door was unlocked and we found you in your room, tied to the bed."

Jillian's stomach clenched. Did they see Pavi? "Was there anyone else in my room?"

Shilo shook her head. "We didn't see anyone. I'm just glad that you're alive."

Jillian sighed in relief. "It's so cold." She muttered. Graverobber turned off the water and grabbed the towels hanging on the rack, offering them to the girls. "Here. You should both get dry."

Shilo finally let go of Jillian and helped her up and out of the tub. "C'mon, let's sit down. We have to talk."

"Do we?"

"Yes we do."

Shilo led Jillian to the couch. She turned to look at Graverobber. "You're here too. I guess you two made up?"

"Um, sort of." He muttered.

"Forget about it." Said Shilo. "We have other things to discuss. First thing's first. Who did this to you?"

Jillian stayed silent and averted her eyes to the floor.

"It was him wasn't it?" asked Shilo.

"Him who?" asked Graverobber.

Jillian panicked and shook her head. "Don't." she begged Shilo.

"No, now that I know what's been happening I can't let him get away with this, and neither can you."

"What are you talking about?" Graverobber asked again.

"Pavi Largo did this." Shilo stated.

Graverobber's eyes widened. "Pavi Largo? That weirdo?"

"He's been messing with her for years."

"Goddamn it, Shilo! I told you not to tell anyone!" Jillian buried her head in her hands and begun to cry.

"I'm sorry, Jillian but this is just too much. This has been going on for far too long. Something has to be done about this."

"Damn right something has to be done." Graverobber said angrily. "Do you want me to kick his ass for you? I'd be more than happy to take care of that sick fuck." He cracked his knuckles.

Jillian shot her head up. "No! Stop! Just stop it okay? There's nothing either of you can do. You would just get yourselves killed. Just drop the subject okay? I don't want to think about it. This day just keeps getting worse and worse."

"I know. I won't say another word about it. Neither of us will." She gave Graverobber a meaningful look. He gritted his teeth but he nodded.

"There is something else we should talk about though. Like how I treated you earlier. That wasn't right of me. I'm sorry."

Jillian shrugged. "It's okay. I saw the note. I don't blame you for being shocked. "

"Still I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Shilo said, still feeling ashamed.

"It's okay." Jillian whispered.

"So…should we talk about it then? The note I mean?"

"To be honest, I'm exhausted. It's a lot to process right now."

"Yeah, it is. I'm pretty exhausted myself. I guess we can talk about it tomorrow. If you want to that is."

Jillian nodded.

Graverobber rose from his seat. "Well, I can see you girls have some thinking to do so I'll just go now."

Shilo nodded. "Thank you for coming with me."

He nodded. "Of course. If you need me, you know where to find me. Just...be careful okay? Lock up, seriously."

"We will."

Then he turned to Jillian, giving her a stern look. "And Jill, Shilo's right. You don't deserve this." With that he headed out and shut the door behind him. As Shilo made sure all the locks were secure, Jillian changed the sheets on her bed and threw the old ones away. She changed out of her wet clothes as well. Shilo stepped into her room when she was finished. "You should get some sleep." Jillian nodded. Before Shilo left the room, Jillian placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Shilo turned and hugged Jillian again. She couldn't possibly be mad at the moment. Right now her sister needed her.

"I know this is going to sound stupid of me but, can you stay with me tonight?" Jillian asked. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone."

Shilo smiled. "Too be honest, I was going to ask the same thing."

The two girls crawled into the bed and clenched the blankets tightly around themselves. They stared at each other for a moment and Shilo gently squeezed Jillian's hand. Shilo yawned. "Goodnight, Jill."

"Night, Shilo." Then they closed their eyes and dreamt of a better future…if it was possible.


	23. Chapter 23

In the Dark Chapter 23

Jillian woke up to the next late morning to the bittersweet aroma of coffee. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head, seeing that Shilo was no longer laying next to her. She rose herself up and rubbed her eyes. Her sleep was continuously disturbed by nightmares the previous night and she still felt really tired. She turned her head toward the clock by her bedside her and groaned when she saw the date the hologram projected. She had about only an hour and half left until rehearsal so she had to get up. She threw off the covers and reluctantly got off of the bed. She stretched and tied her hair into a ponytail deciding to go and join Shilo in the kitchen. She walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Sure enough, Shilo was there, searching the cabinet for coffee mugs.

Jillian cleared her throat to notify Shilo she was awake and the other girl turned. Jillian gave her a faint smile.

"Good morning."

Shilo smiled back, awkwardly. "Hey, good morning. Um, I hope you don't mind I used your coffee maker. I just thought you might want some."

"No, its okay, I don't mind. That was thoughtful of you. Let me help." She walked up and opened the cabinets and took out two mugs. The two girls poured their drinks and sat down at the table, drinking their coffee in silence for a moment. Shilo swallowed.

"So…how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Thank you for staying last night."

"It's no problem. I was worried."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault but, could you at least explain what happened last night?"

Jillian froze." I'm sure you can guess what happened." She said bitterly. "Do you need me to explain it in detail?"

"No I didn't mean that!" Shilo explained. "I meant…you know…the whole parents thing."

Jillian relaxed a bit and unclenched her coffee mug. "Oh. Well to be honest, I'm just as confused as you are on that subject.""

"So you had no idea about what happened between them?"

Jillian shook her head. "Of course not. How could I possibly know? It happened before either of us was born."

Shilo hesitated before she asked another question. "Well, did Mag ever…see anyone while she was still around?"

"Not that I know of. She would leave for work early in the mornings and usually get home pretty late. If it wasn't rehearsal or working with her trainer, it was an interview, a public appearance or a performance or something."

"Are you sure she was really working though? You don't think she was secretly doing…something else?"

Jillian raised her eyebrow. "I seriously doubt it. With her schedule she wouldn't have time for dating or anything like that. She wouldn't want to piss Rotti off either."

Shilo shrugged. "I guess that's true."

"What about your dad? Did he ever work late?"

"Well, yeah, all the time. I thought he was a doctor…"

"But he wasn't. He was a repo man. How do you know he wasn't out doing other things? It couldn't have taken that long to rip someone's heart out of their chest."

"Can we not talk about that please? I don't like to think about him like that. It still freaks me out. Everyone claims he was a killer but I just can't imagine."

"I'm sorry but I was trying to make point. I was only putting your dad on the spot because you were accusing my mom."

"Our dad." Shilo corrected.

"What?"

"He's your dad too. It sounds strange to say but it's true."

Jillian stopped in realization. "I guess it is. Wow."

"You know that means that, you and I are…"

"Sisters?"

"Well, half sisters but yeah."

The two girls paused for a moment until Jillian spoke up." What does that mean?"

"What do you mean 'what does that mean'?

"Well, do you want to be my sister?" she asked.

"I don't think either of us really has a choice in the matter."

"Oh, I see."Jillian's shoulders dropped.

Shilo gave her an apologetic look and then tried to give her a reassuring smile." You know though, even though we're finding this out in a conflicting situation, I'm sort of glad about it."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I won't lie, I'm not exactly thrilled about how it happened but, knowing that I'm not completely alone anymore is really comforting."

Jillian weakly smiled in return. "I know just what you mean. In a weird way, I guess that this is a sort of good thing."

"Right. I was just thinking though, maybe we could set some ground rules."

"Rules for being sisters?"

"I just thought, since this is new for us that we could just try to make this as comfortable as possible."

"Such as how?"

"I guess to just act as normal as possible but at the same time slightly different. Um, how do I say this? I don't want there to be any bad blood between us. No pun intended."

Jillian couldn't help but smirk at Shilo's attempt to be humorous while acting so serious at the same time. "Alright, go on."

"I think we can agree on no more secrets. No offense but it seems that each time you reveal something about yourself, some type of drama unfolds."

"I can't argue with that logic. I agree. No more secrets. From now on, we'll be completely honest with each other."

"Good. Also, I don't think it's a good idea to talk about our parents, at least for a while. It will only make things more difficult."

Jillian nodded. "You're right. It's probably better not think about it right now."

"Thank you and I'm sorry again about yesterday. I was out of line."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Good but I do have another question for you."

"What is it?"

"Don't get mad about this but what are you going to do about the whole Pavi situation?"

Jillian tensed up once again. "I really don't want to talk about this, Shilo."

"After the way he attacked you last night-"

"He's attacked me before, Shilo. It's nothing I can't handle."

Shilo shook her head in disgust. "It's just so wrong."

"I know but I can't let it bug me right now." She rose out of her chair and rinsed out her coffee mug. "We have to start getting ready. Rehearsal starts in less than an hour. We're already behind schedule."

"Jillian-"

"Just drop the subject okay? Either come to room and I'll lend you something to wear or you can stay here but I have to get dressed."

Shilo rolled her eyes. "Fine but I'm going to keep bringing it up until you decide what to do."

"That's fine but I'll just keep changing the subject." Said Jillian as she walked away.

Shilo sighed and proceeded to follow Jillian to her room.

* * *

After getting dressed, they headed out to the opera house for rehearsal. They were only about seven minutes late but when they got there Amber was waiting for them, clearly pissed. She stood with one hip swung to the side, her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"There you are! Where were you? You're late!" she yelled.

"Crap." Jillian muttered. She walked up to Amber and sighed. "I'm sorry Amber, I accidently slept in."

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Just get up on that stage and do your thing! We'll talk about your slacking later."

"She wasn't slacking, she wasn't feeling well." Shilo protested.

"Shilo, don't." Jillian said in a hushed whisper.

"Are you talking to me, little girl?" asked Amber addressing Shilo.

"I'm _not _a little girl and I don't appreciate you talking down to me or her."

Amber smirked. "Well listen to you. Did you grow some balls over night or what?" She bent down and got right in Shilo's face. "You may think you're brave now but don't forget that I'm in charge around here and you're under a contract. That means that I practically own your cute little ass so I wouldn't push it if I were you."

Shilo scoffed. "You don't own me."

"Oh but I do. In fact, I own just about everyone here. I'm the employer and you, my dear, are my bitch. That includes your friend and you're precious graverobber. How is he by the way? Oh, I forget you two broke up didn't you?" she laughed wickedly.

Shilo narrowed her eyes and made a noise that sounded like a growl, making Amber smirk all the more. Jillian panicked and grabbed Shilo's shoulders.

"Shilo just drop it, okay?" she hissed. "Don't piss her off."

Shilo just kept glaring at Amber before she finally grit her teeth. "Fine." She hissed.

"That's a smart girl. Now, get to work." With that, Amber strut away on her high heels and left everyone staring after and whispering about the scene that just unfolded.

Shilo shook her head and made a noise of disgust. "I can't stand that woman."

"Neither can I." Jillian agreed.

Shilo turned and gave Jillian a look that indicated she was pissed off.

"What?" asked Jillian

"Why didn't you defend me?" Shilo demanded. "You just stood there and let her insult me!"

Jillian sighed. "I'm sorry, Shilo. I appreciate you standing up for me and I don't like how she talks to you either but we're both in enough trouble with the Largos already. You know how Amber feels about the both of us. I don't want you want you getting hurt anymore because of me."

What was she even doing here in the first place?"

"She occasionally stops by to check on her employees in person. Not that she doesn't constantly have us under surveillance anyway." Jillian explained.

The drummer of the band, Travis, jumped down from the stage and joined in on the conversation. "Why should she care about what we do all of the sudden? I always thought she was a zydrate addicted junkie."

"I wouldn't put it past her to continue to smuggle some Z for herself but I admit becoming the head of the company definitely gave her a new sense of power that she obviously loves."

Travis shrugged. "I guess that makes sense. I always assumed that her new business attitude was a façade and that her brothers were the real evil masterminds."

"It's never good to assume, Trav. Don't want to make an ass of yourself. Hey, you." Someone stepped in from behind Jillian, placing a hand on her shoulder and making her jump. She turned and sighed in relief when she realized it was David.

"Whoa are you okay?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine, you just startled me."

"I'll bet he'd love to know what's been going on with you." Shilo muttered under her breath.

"Just shut your damn mouth!" Jillian hissed.

"Is everything okay?" David asked.

"Everything's fine." Jillian lied. "Shilo, can you please go help Anya set up her keyboard?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Before she went she motioned Jillian to talk to David.

David raised his brow. "Who did you think I was a second ago? You seemed pretty freaked out."

Jillian gulped. "Nobody. I guess I'm just a little jumpy. I had a horrible nightmare last night." She said, partially telling the truth.

David frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry. What was it about?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. We have a rehearsal to start right?" She began to walk onstage but he gently grabbed her arm and stopped her. He gave her look of concern.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, David. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't been returning my calls the past couple of days and I've been thinking about the other night at the party. You wanted to talk to me but then the whole issue with Shilo happened."

'Oh, right.' She thought sadly. 'I was supposed to break up with you.' Instead she gave him a weak smile. "Oh, that. I had almost forgotten. It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Clearly it wasn't 'nothing'. C'mon, I can tell that you're hiding something. You're a terrible liar." He stated.

'If only you knew.' She thought. She sighed. "You aren't about to let this go, are you?"

He shook his head. "Maybe if it was something else but we're talking about you here." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. On the inside she was screaming in frustration, in knowing that she would have to hurt him soon.

"Okay, we'll talk later but just not here. We have to wait until this is over and we'll discuss it at my house."

"Sounds like a plan." He leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek but she instinctively turned her head. "What's wrong, I can't kiss you in public anymore? Everyone's figured out about us by now."

"I know it's just…I can't have any distractions right now. I'm sorry." She quickly stepped away from him and proceeded to set up her microphone, leaving David confused and a bit hurt.

* * *

After rehearsal was over, Jillian contacted Graverobber and asked if he keep Shilo busy so she and David could be alone. At first Shilo protested, claiming that she didn't need a babysitter but finally agreed when Graverobber arrived and offered to buy her dinner. Her stomach growled and she agreed while insisting that it was not going to be a date. After the two had left, Jillian called David over. She had also called one of the Largo's assistants to see if Pavi was at home. He wasn't but it turned out he had an interview with some magazine. Luckliy for Jillian someone's "face time" with Pavi meant that she wouldn't have to worry about him, at least not for another night. David arrived and led him inside, still a bit paranoid that someone may be watching. Once she shut the door she embraced him tightly and led him to the couch.

"I'm so glad that you're here." She smiled.

"Glad to be here. Now then, can you please tell me what's been bothering you? You were avoiding me again today."

Jillian frowned. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind and I didn't want to bother you with it."

"Jillian, you know that you can talk to me, right? It's what I'm here for. You're not going to bother me. I want you to be able to confide in me."

"Are you sure about that? You may not like what you hear."

"Don't worry about it. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll do my best to try and fix it."

She sighed in knowing that he couldn't but she began to talk anyway. She told him about the events that occurred during the previous night, omitting the part about Pavi. She just didn't have the heart to tell him. She decided that she would have to break up with him without him knowing. She knew that the truth would kill him even more so. Before she carried out the deed she really didn't want to do, she stalled by telling him about the situation between her and Shilo. She told him what Mag and Nathan had done, and what the consequences of their actions turned out to be. When she finished, his nodded in understanding.

"Wow that must be pretty tough. I can't believe your mom did that to her friend."

"That was all I could think about for a while and it's also why Shilo was so angry."

"Is that why you two were so tense towards each other today?"

She nodded. "We talked it out this morning, and she apologized but it's still pretty awkward."

"I can imagine. That's a lot to take in."

"What were your parents like?" she asked him, realizing that they hadn't discussed it before.

"I was pretty much raised by my mom. She and I my dad were married when I was born but they divorced when I was three. I remember how he used to make an effort to come and visit me for a while but then eventually he just stopped showing up. My mom never remarried after that."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's no big deal. I haven't given it too much thought. It happens to a lot of people and I've been through more fucked up things in life."

"Yeah, I hear you there."

"You know, you're going to be okay."

"Huh?"

"I understand that you've been through a lot but you're strong. You'll get through this."

"I'm not strong at all." She whispered.

David took her hand and lifted her chin. "You may not think so but I can tell. You have a passionate heart and a great mind."

"How can you say that? How can you possibly know that?"

"I just do. Listen, I know that we've only been going out for a short time but I hope you know that I care about you. I'm here for you, Jillian, and I promise that I will do everything I can to help you. You've got an amazing smile, you know that? I'd love to see it more often. If there's anything you need from me, name it and it's yours."

Jillian just stared at him, amazed and teary-eyed. How could someone make her feel so much better with just a few kind words? She never thought it was possible to feel this way, romantically, towards anyone. She had given up on the idea of love and affection so long ago. There was no way she could break his heart now. Truthfully at first she wasn't sure of a future with David at all. With a non-malicious intent she had accepted his affections as a way of forgetting about her troubles. It felt different now. Now for the first time, she was positive that she felt a true connection with the man sitting next to her. Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him in and kissing him hard. A sudden new feeling of boldness had erupted inside of her, along with something else.

She released him and his stared at her in shock and blushing. Blushing!

She smirked and then looked deeply into his eyes. "Do you know what I really need right now? A distraction."

"Distraction from what exactly?" he asked.

"Everything."

"Okay, what can I do to help?"

She gave him a meaningful look and ran her fingers through his hair. He still appeared to be confused so she sighed and pulled her shirt over her head. His eyes widened and did his best not to stare.

"Um, wow."

"Like what you see?" She leaned him to kiss him again and he backed away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just hold on a second."

"What's wrong?" she pouted.

"Nothing it's just…this isn't like you."

"You don't like the way I'm acting?" she asked

He hesitated. "No it's not that."

"You don't…find me attractive?"

"No! I mean not at all! I find you _very_ attractive but this is just so sudden."

"If you don't want to, I understand…" she began

"It isn't that I don't want to, I do, but…are you sure?" he asked

She nodded "Of course I am. You've been great about not pressuring me and I'm ready." '_Plus I want to actually have consensual sex for the first time in my life.'_ She thought.

"With me?" he asked, as if reading her mind.

She smiled. "Yeah, I do. Only if you want to though."

He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand again. "I want what you want."

Jillian thought for a moment. What did she want? She finally decided and looked at him. "Well, I want this." She said, placing a hand on his chest.

He looked down and centered her hand on his heart. "You already have that." He assured her. "I just hope the feeling the mutual."

She took his hand and repeated the gesture. "Take it. Its yours." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her softly as Jillian cried tears on joy. He pulled apart for a moment to wipe her tears away. He kissed her gain and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As the kiss grew more heated he swept her into his arms and carried her off into her room….

_So you may be thinking "What happens now?" Keep reading to find out and PLEASE review!_


	24. Chapter 24

_I know its been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry! things have been crazy busy at home and I haven't had the chance to sit down and write. I hope the drama in the this chapter makes up for it. _

In the Dark Chapter 24

Over the course of the next month, Jillian was beginning to feel genuinely happy. Even though she and David were forced to continue their relationship in secret, things were going well. She no longer felt like she had to pretend for him or force herself to smile. Smiling had become all but natural when she around him. Shilo noticed this as well and while she was happy for her sister she also couldn't help but feel a bit envious. She and Graverobber were on good terms she supposed but, she couldn't deny the unresolved feelings she still had. She wondered if he felt the same. For as long as she knew him, he had been flirtatious by nature and so it was hard to tell when he was serious when he acted that way towards her. Still she firmly refused to forget that he had indeed betrayed her trust. If he ever wanted a second chance, she decided that he was going to have to really work for it.

Among other things that next month, those around her were starting to notice other changes in Jillian's behavior. For instance, she seemed to be more obedient towards the Largos. She didn't argue or complain about the work Amber gave her, she didn't criticize Luigi when he lost his temper with his many assistants, and much to his delight, she didn't even protest when Pavi "visited" her, which to her delight he didn't as often. It was most likely because Shilo had indefinitely moved in with her. This was good thing for both girls because Jillian now had someone to keep her constant company and Amber was too busy with other matters to notice and the Wallace estate remained untouched.

Another change Shilo had begun to notice in her sister was that she seemed to become more tired recently. Less and less they would stay late at opera house rehearsing. The minute they arrived home Jillian would have to restrain herself from collapsing on the couch and falling right asleep. After an appearance on a late night talk show, she couldn't stop herself from yawning during the commercial breaks. Her sudden fatigue wasn't the only thing that was different. On some days, Jillian experienced a constant hunger throughout the day. On other days she would have hardly an appetite at all and gag at foods that never bothered her before. Sometimes on the days she did eat, she would crave the most unusual things without realizing it. Once during her lunch break she didn't understand why Shilo, David, and the others were staring at her weirdly before she realized she had been eating a banana dipped in ranch dressing.

One morning at practice, Jillian felt a sudden nausea overcome her and was forced to run to the nearest restroom. When it was over she rinsed out her mouth and shrugged it off as nothing, reasoning that she probably ate something bad. The same thing happened the next morning, and the next, and the next. By the fourth time, not only were Shilo and the band noticing but so was Amber. As if it were a routine, before the band had played into the middle of the second song, Jillian interrupted them and ran to the nearest bathroom with one hand covering her mouth. She pushed the stall open and proceeded to heave the contents of that morning's breakfast into the toilet. She groaned and Shilo burst through the door.

"Jillian, are you alright?"

Again the said girl groaned and mumbled out a "fine" before she threw up one more time. Shilo cringed at the sound and Jillian flushed the toilet, wiping her mouth. She walked to the sink and washed her hands.

"What's going on?" asked Shilo. "That's like what, the fifth time this week?"

"I have no idea." Jillian groaned "I must have caught a bug or something."

"But it only happens in the mornings." Shilo noted. "You seem fine during the rest of the days other than being tired. I just figured you were exhausted from all the work. Are you?"

Jillian shrugged. "Nothing in my schedule has really changed so I shouldn't be. I don't know what it is."

As the two girls walked out of the restroom, Amber was outside waiting for them. Her hands were resting on each side of her hips. Her expression seemed to be a mixture of anger, annoyance and just a smidge of concern.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked, accusingly.

Jillian shrugged. "I'm sorry. I'll finish the set."

Amber fiercely shook her head. "No, I'm sending you home early. You need to rest up until you're well again."

"I'm fine, Amber. Really." Her tone was not at all convincing.

"Clearly you're not fine. You've gotten sick at rehearsal nearly five times this week and that's a lot more for me to be concerned. I want you to go home and rest. I don't need the other band members getting sick either."

"But it can't be contagious if its only been happening to me-"

"I don't care! I'm sending you home and I'm setting you up with an appointment with Dr. O'Grady at once."

"Amber, that's unnecessary."

"It's very necessary. I need you healthy, especially with the tour coming up-"

"Wait, tour? What tour?"

"Nevermind. We'll discuss it later. Just go."

"But, Amber-"

"I said go!"

Jillian sighed and did as she was told, beckoning Shilo to follow. Shilo and Amber exchanged dirty looks as she and Jillian left to tell the band that rehearsal was cancelled for the day. Some groaned in disappointment while others didn't seem to mind taking the day off. After Amber left, David hopped offstage and confronted Jillian.

"Is everything okay, babe?"

"I'm fine." She assured him. "I'm sorry that we have to cancel because of me."

"It's not a big deal. What did Amber say?"

"She told me to go home and rest up. And she's making me go see my doctor sometime soon."

"No offense, but that's probably a good idea. You've been throwing up a lot these past couple of days."

"I know. I have no idea why either..."

"Did you check all the expiration dates for the food in your fridge?"

Jillian nodded.

"Well do you have any other symptoms like coughing or a fever?"

She shook her head. "Nothing like that."

David sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well whatever it is I'm sure your doctor will know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You'll be fine. Just go home and try and get some sleep."

"I will. Thank you." She pulled him into a hug and when she was about to pull away he pulled her back in. She couldn't help but smile. He rubbed her back affectionately.

"Can I see you tonight?" he whispered.

"I'd like that. I'll let you know what happens after my appointment."

With that she pulled away and they smiled warmly at each other before she left with Shilo.

* * *

When they reached home, Jillian poured a glass of water for Shilo and they sat on the couch and watched some mindless television to relax. A half hour passed and Jillian's stomach seemed to have settled. In the middle of the current program, she mentioned Amber's slip of tongue.

"I think Amber's going to send me on tour soon."

Shilo turned her head. "Are you serious? When did she tell you?"

"Earlier at the opera house, I don't she meant to say anything yet. She told me that it would be discussed later on."

"Did she say where she was thinking of sending you?"

"No, but where ever it is I'm sure we'll be gone for a while."

Shilo raised her brow. "We?"

Jillian smiled. "Well if she does send me away I'm not leaving you here alone."

Shilo rolled her eyes. "You don't need to feel obligated. I don't need a babysitter."

Jillian laughed. "It's not that, Shilo. I just know how lonely it can get." She sighed. "My mom had to leave me by myself a lot and it was the worst when she left on one of her tours, especially after Cynthia was gone."

Shilo suddenly felt guilty. "Oh. Well how long did she usually go for?"

"The longest time was when I was three. I wouldn't have remembered if Cynthia hadn't told me but it was about six months."

Shilo's eyes widened. "Six months? Are you serious?"

Jillian nodded. "She was gone for so long that I didn't recognize her right away when she came back. After that she fought with Rotti to cut down the amount of time he sent her away. She was only gone for about 2 or almost three after that."

Shilo frowned. "It must have been hard not see her for so long."

Jillian shrugged. "I would still see her on television and what not but yeah, it did hurt. You know what they say, misery loves company. I would hate to put you through the same thing. Plus it could fun. I mean I would still be super nervous but we would get to travel, meet new people. It could be an interesting experience."

"That's true but what about David. Wouldn't you like to have some _alone _time together?" she smirked.

Jillian returned the smirk and retorted playfully. "Are you sure you're not just worried about not being able to see Graverobber for a while?"

"Hey! Don't start with that. Besides, I told you, I'm over him." She said, using a firm tone.

'So you say.' Jillian thought in her head but she knew better than to say anything questioning out loud. Instead she agreed. "Alright, Shilo." She took another sip of her water and then suddenly felt the nausea returning. "Oh, no."

"I am. Are you okay?" She noticed that Jillian had suddenly turned pale. Her stomach gurgled.

"Oh my God, not again!" She jumped up from her seat and ran to the bathroom. She heaved into the toilet. Shilo set down her drink and followed. She waited to enter until Jillian was through. She hesitantly walked in.

"Jillian?"

"Ugh! This is ridiculous!" she groaned. "What's the matter with me?"

"I don't know. What else could it be? Are you on your period?"

"No." That reminded her. "Actually, Shilo what's today's date?"

"Um." She looked down at her watch and turned on the calendar settings. "It's August 19th."

"That's weird. I should have gotten it by now. I wonder-"Oh no.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I missed my period."

"Oh, well are you taking anything that could affect it?"

"Nothing besides my zydrate pills….and my birth control."

"Neither has given you problems before right?"

"No, not at all." Jillian gulped. 'It can't be. There's no way.'

Shilo thought about it for a moment before she began to put the pieces together. Jillian was starting to get tired a lot lately, her eating habits were getting weird and now she was throwing up in the mornings. Why did these things seem familiar? It wasn't as if she ever experienced any of these problems. If it wasn't her period then what else could it be? She knew that she had heard of this before but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Wait a second, she remembered now. These were usual signs of…

"Jillian have you and David ever…been intimate?"

Jillian slowly nodded her head." A couple of times."

"Have you at least been safe?"

She hesitated for a moment. "….Well the first time, we…we may have gotten a little carried away."

"Jillian!"

"It was in the heat of the moment! Neither of us were thinking straight! I know that was stupid but I'm on the pill."

"Well I'm no doctor, sis, but I'm pretty sure that the pill isn't 100% effective."

Shilo was right. "It isn't."

"Then it would probably be a good idea if stopped by the drugstore don't you think?" Jillian turned and saw Shilo giving her a concerned look. She was about to answer when her wrist communicator beeped.

"Incoming message from Amber Sweet!" The automated voice on Jillian's wrist communicator spoke out and Jillian sighed and pressed the button to answer. The message captured Amber's authoritative tone. "I've scheduled you an appointment with Dr. O'Grady at 2:30. I expect to see a medical report from her with your diagnosis very soon!" Jillian hung up and the hologram of Amber's profile disappeared. She looked at the time on her watch. It was 12:15pm. Time must have passed quicker than they thought.

Jillian turned and looked at Shilo. They exchanged worrisome glances. "It looks we still have some time. What do you want to do?" Shilo asked.

Jillian turned and glanced at the floor, feeling embarrassed. "I guess…I guess you're right. Let's go."

Jillian called her driver. He picked them up within 10 minutes and drove them into the city, taking them to a pharmacy close to her doctor's office. Shilo rolled her eyes at the sunglasses Jillian had them both wear so they wouldn't be recognized. Truthfully Jillian didn't care so much if a fan spotted her. She was more concerned that she would be seen buying a pregnancy test. She knew that she probably could have gotten a more accurate test at GeneCo for free but she knew that someone gentern was bound to see her and spread gossip to everyone. God forbid if Amber knew what she was doing, or Pavi. Ugh, she felt like she was going to be sick again. She grabbed the most expensive take home pregnancy test, figuring it would be the most reliable in the store. She quickly paid for it and sped walked back to the car. She tucked the box into her bag and Martin drove them to the doctor's office. It would have been too late to turn back and use it at home.

They arrived at the hospital building and were dropped off. Still wearing their "disguises", they quietly but frantically searched for the nearest bathroom. They found one and thankfully no one was there. They stepped inside and Shilo locked the door behind them.

"This is it."

"Yeah, here it goes." Jillian stepped inside the stall and opened the box and read the instructions. After a minute or the toilet flushed and Jillian stepped out of the stall with the test in hand.

"It said it would take about three minutes. Too freaking long three minutes."

"It's going to be okay, Jill, Whatever happens, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Shi." She carefully set the test on the sink and began to twiddle her thumbs.

They proceed to wait in silence and after what seemed like an eternity, Shilo checked her watch. "Time's up."

Jillian swallowed hard before she slowly turned around to pick up the test from the sink. She picked it up and when she saw the results she gasped and dropped the test as her hands began to shake. She stared at the ground in horror and then looked up at Shilo.

"It's positive."

* * *

_Oh dear, what's going to happen now? Stay tuned to find out and please review! :)_


	25. Chapter 25

In the Dark Chapter 25

The two girls stood in silence for a long moment, trying to process the situation at hand. Jillian's hands shook as she bent down to pick up the test from the floor. She stared at it, taking in the meaning of the tiny, pink plus sign. She set it back on the sink and then leaned over. She looked even paler and as if she was going be nauseous again. Shilo wasn't sure what to say. "Everything's going to be okay" seemed shallow and to critizize her for not being careful would only make things worse. What else could she do? She closed her eyes and composed herself. She knew that Jillian would need her more than ever now. She needed support. It was time for Shilo to be the strong one. She placed her hand on Jillian's shoulder and began with a sigh.

"Okay, let's just take a deep breath and think about this for a second."

Finally, Jillian arose from her catatonic state and turned to look at Shilo, her face full of despair. "Think about what exactly? There's nothing to think about! I'm fucking pregnant!" she yelled.

Shilo could here the frantic rising in Jillian's tone and attempted to subdue it. "I know." She replied in an even voice. "Just calm down, Jillian."

Jillian let out a pathetic laugh. "Calm down? Really? How I am supposed to calm down? Don't you see? If anyone finds out about this my life may as well be over!" She grabbed the pregnancy test and threw it at the mirrored glass, creating a small crack. She then sunk down to floor and began to weep hysterically. Shilo bent down and placed an arm over Jillian's shoulder. She spoke soothing words as Jillian cursed herself. "What am I going to do, Shilo? I'm only eighteen and I'm a complete mess. I'm in no condition to raise a baby. I'll be the mother from hell for sure!"

"Don't say that! How could you be so down on yourself?"

"Shilo, c'mon. You know it's true. Not only do I have zero experience with children but my life is just one big train wreck." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You know, I loved my mother more than anything but it was so hard only being able to see her a few times a week. It was really Cynthia who raised me. Then when she died, there was no comfort, no one to protect me. No child deserves to go through that. It would probably best if I just got rid of it, save the trouble for everyone." She said darkly.

Shilo's mouth opened in shock. How could Jillian say such a thing about someone who hasn't even been born yet? Now it was time to be stern. "Just shut up, okay?"

Jillian turned her head. "What?"

"Look, I know that you had a really tough childhood but you know what? So did I. I grew up being isolated in my room and forced to take medicine for an illness that wasn't even real. My dad lied to me my whole life and when I decided to forgive him, he was taken away from me. Do you see me crying about it? No, I've cried all my tears. Now is the time to move on and be strong and you should do exactly the same."

Jillian stared at Shilo, astonished at how powerful her little speech was. It was true too. When it came down to it, Shilo was exactly right. There was no use in moping anymore. What good would it do anyway? Sitting down and crying wasn't going to make any of the pain go away nor would it make it easier. It had to stop.

Shilo's expression lightened a bit but her tone remained stern. "I'm not trying to be a bitch. I just don't know how you could be so quick to throw something away. I've never been in this kind of situation so I really can't fully understand how you must feel but how can you be so hopeless."

Jillian smiled and gave a light hearted laugh. "I am pretty hopeless aren't I?"

"Jill, I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right. I made a mistake and now I have to face it. I need to take responsibility for my actions. There's no use in dwelling on it."

"You know I'm here for you, right?"

Jillian nodded. "I know."

Shilo smiled. "Good." She rose up and held out her hand. Jillian took it and propped herself up.

"So are you ready to go and face the doctor now?"

Jillian sighed. "Not even close but I have to do it."

Shilo squeezed Jillian's hand and the left to go find the waiting room. They found it and took two empty seats after checking in with front desk. They waited for about fifteen minutes before Jillian's "name" was called. They rose from their seats and a Gentern led them to the doctor's office. A few minutes later, yet another blonde Gentern walked in and greeted them with a smile. "Good afternoon, Miss Defoe. It's an honor to meet you."

Jillian raised her brow. "Wait, who are you? Where's Dr. O'Grady?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Kendra. I'm Dr. O'Grady's assistant and I'll be filling in for her while she's out for the day."

"Oh." Was all Jillian replied.

"So what seems to be the problem, Miss Defoe?" Kendra asked with a synthetic smile.

"Um, I've been feeling nauseous and vomiting a lot lately." Jillian answered. Shilo pinched her arm. "Ow!" She shot Shilo a glare.

Kendra grabbed a pen. "I'm going to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Replied Jillian, rubbing her arm.

"Okay, first of all, do you take any type of medication, Miss Defoe?"

"Birth control and pills to sustain my zydrate addiction." She answered quickly.

"Do have any type of allergies?"

Jillian nodded. "I'm allergic to cat dander and peanut oil."

"And when was your last menstrual period?"

"July 16th. I think it lasted about five days."

"Are you currently sexually active?"

"….Yes."

Kendra nodded her head and made some notes on her clipboard, writing in detail.

"Alright, then. Please wait here for just a moment and I'll be back to do a quick check-up."

Kendra left the room and then came back to take Jillian's temperature and check her pulse. "Everything seems to be in tact. You're temperature and heart rate is normal. Do you have any other symptoms that could be causing your illness?"

Jillian hesitated for a moment but then Shilo gave her a meaningful look. "Um, I think that I might be pregnant." She finally said. Shilo rolled her eyes and Jillian shrugged.

Kendra was dumbfounded for a moment. "Oh. Well…okay then. Have you taken any recent tests?"

Jillian nodded. "I took one before I came in but I don't know how effective it was." She said truthfully.

"Well, if you'd like I can send you to the ultrasound technician to confirm it."

"I think that would be a good idea." Said Jillian, feeling defeated.

"Okay, I'll just give her a buzz and let her know that I'm sending you up. She should give you plenty of information if the results are positive but I'd like to ask you to come back and report the results to me as well please. It's for Dr. O'Grady."

"Sure." Jillian replied.

Once again, Kendra stepped out for a moment and then returned to tell them that they could report to room 1125 on the third floor. They left hand in hand for the Maternity Ward and took the elevator. When they got there they were taken in right away to avoid being recognized by the other expectant mothers. They were led to a dark room and were soon joined by the ultrasound technician.

"Hello, Miss Defoe, I'm Dr. Ralls and I've been made aware of your situation. Please lie down on the leather couch there and lift up your shirt. Your friend can take a seat next to you."

"Um, okay." Jillian did as instructed and lay down. The technician switched on the monitor and grabbed a small tube.

"Just relax, dear. This may feel a little cold." She opened the tube and squeezed out some blue gel and rubbed it across Jillian's stomach. "Now then, let's take a look at the monitor and see what we can find."

The room was silent except for the low buzz of the machine. Then after moving the cord for a few times there was the sound of a slow and steady pounding.

"There's your baby's heartbeat."

Jillian turned her head and glanced at the monitor where there was very tiny peanut shaped thing that was seemed to be slightly moving. "That's….my baby?"

"Well, you're only about barely two months along but yes that is your baby. Congratulations. Now I won't be able to tell you the sex until you're about five months but…."

The technician's voice trailed off as Jillian stared off into space. She really was pregnant. This was really happening. The heartbeat of the embryo in her uterus was pounding louder and louder. The thing was alive and growing. It didn't really hit her until that moment.

"Miss Defoe?" the technician called.

Jillian snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Do you have any specific questions?"

Jillian gulped, thinking of the medication she was still taking. "Is it…okay? Nothing's wrong?"

"Well you are still very early but yes, everything seems to be okay. The heartbeat is healthy; though I should remind you of the precautions to take. Obviously consumption of alcohol and smoking is strictly prohibited. Of course I would highly advise you to stay away from zydrate and getting any type of surgery." She wiped the gel from Jillian's stomach and took off her gloves as she continued. "You also shouldn't take any type of medication unless it's approved by your doctor. Any other questions?"

"No, I think you've made it pretty clear, thank you."

"You're welcome Miss Defoe. Now then, I'm going to go ahead and give you a referral. If you decide to keep the baby then I'd like to visit again in a month for another check-up or if you decide to have an abortion then now would be the safest time. Good luck to you Miss Defoe."

Jillian thanked the technician and Shilo and her headed back to Dr. O'Grady's office where Kendra was waiting.

"So what were the results, Miss Defoe?" she asked.

"I guess I'm about two months along."

"Well, congratulations!"

"Um, thanks."

"I'll go ahead and take a make a note of this. Now I'm sure Dr. Ralls gave you her card so you so can go ahead and give her a call if you have questions or concerns."

"Yes she did, but Kendra. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I know that Dr. O'Grady sends a medical report to Amber every time I visit and I'm sure you're supposed to do the same but I was wondering, if you could omit the pregnancy part?"

Kendra's smile faded. "Oh. Well, Miss Defoe I'm not sure if that would be a good idea. You're confidentiality is important but I could get into serious trouble if I keep anything from Miss Sweet."

"I know that it's a big favor to ask but I just don't want to worry her with anything until I make a decision about this. Please? I swear, once I decide I'll tell her myself. I just need time. Please, Kendra!" practically begging the Gentern.

Kendra hesitated for a moment. "Well…alright but please try and decide as soon as possible. The more time this is kept from her the more we could all get into trouble."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Yes, you're welcome. Now then, I just need to process this information but it looks like you're all set. Unless you have any more question's you're free to go."

"Thanks again, Kendra. Have a nice day."

The Gentern cleared her throat. "The same to you, Miss Defoe." She replied then immediately leaving the room.

"Let's get out here." Said Shilo.

Jillian nodded and the rose up to leave the building. After heading outside and making it back into the car both girls let out a heavy sigh.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Shilo.

Jillian bowed her head and looked at her stomach, touching it with her right hand. "I really don't know, Shi. I'm nowhere near ready to be a mother but…is it justified for me to just get rid of it? At first I thought I could but now after seeing it on that monitor and, and hearing its heartbeat…"

"You don't know if you could kill it." Shilo finished.

Jillian nodded. "This tiny little thing is a part of me. I realize that now. Plus, my mother was pregnant with me and young age and she didn't get rid of me."

"Does that mean that you've decided to keep it?"

Jillian shook her head. "Not yet. I still have to consider all the options. I need to think of how this will affect me and those around me. I already know that Amber would be pissed."

"Why don't you talk to David about it? You're seeing him tonight aren't you? It would probably be best to tell him now."

Finally, Jillian stopped talking to her stomach and lifted her head up to face Shilo. "You're right Shilo, David does deserve to know but the thing is…what if it's not his baby?"


	26. Chapter 26

_I want to give a special thanks to Colmae A.K.A "thatONEguy". You've always been my best reviewer and I appreciate the support! This chapter is dedicated to you!_

In the Dark Chapter 26

The tower of GeneCo headquarters was full of busy people. Genterns were providing information and recommending surgeries to clients while surgeons were performing their daily procedures. Organs were being stored away and inventory was being counted, every phone was ringing off the hook, the elevators were continuously going up and down, there was no one standing still. Every employee was focusing their concentration on their task. It wasn't until they heard the faint but audible sound of a shrill yell that those on the floor closest to Amber's office, that they ceased for a moment.

Meanwhile, Pavi was reading quietly in his suite when he heard the angry voice of his sister through the intercom.

"PAVI! GET YOUR ASS INTO MY OFFICE AT ONCE!"

He lifted his head from his book, taken aback by her tone. He wondered what he could have possibly done to upset her. He hadn't seen her all day and he hadn't left his room since earlier that morning. He shrugged it off. Whatever it was he was sure that he would be able to sweet talk his way out of it. He closed his book and set down on the table as he rose off his armchair. He grabbed his newest face, attached it to his own and grabbed his mirror before he left the room. He headed down the hall and up the elevator to Amber's office. When he got there he could see that her facial expression was just as angry as her voice had been. Pavi however, was unaffected. He was used to both her and Luigi's temper so it made no difference to him.

"You wanted to see me, sister?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch in front of her desk.

"Don't give me that nonchalant tone of yours! You just royally fucked up."

"What have I done exactly?" he asked, fixing his hair in the mirror.

Amber snapped her fingers and the henchwoman on her right side handed her a file. She slammed it down on the table and glared at him. "Open it." She commanded.

He sighed and rose from his seat and opened the file. The giant red, cross symbol indicated that it was a medical report and he noticed that it was not under his name.

"Jillian's monthly medical report? What does this have to do with me?"

"Read the bottom." She said in an even voice.

"Alight." He scanned through the file and then opened to the second page. His stomach dropped when he read the last statement. His face suddenly went pale. "Impossible." He whispered.

"You IDIOT!" she spat and then she reached over the desk and hit him over the head with the file. He winced and she continued to spew curses at him. He yelled at her to stop and then Luigi barged in.

"What the hell is all the racket?" he yelled. "I could you all the way from my room!"

That's when Amber realized she had been accidently leaning on the button to call his room. She backed away from Pavi and sat back in her chair. "Sorry." She grumbled.

"So what the fuck was all the yelling about anyway?" he asked, walking over and taking a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"Ask him." She said pointing to Pavi and shooting him an accusing glare.

"Oh, boy." Luigi said, rolling his eyes. "What did you do this time?"

"He knocked up one of our biggest money makers!" Amber answered.

"Huh? You mean the girl? She's…"

Pavi bowed his head in shame and frustration and nodded, running a hand through his hair. Amber sat back in her chair with her arms crossed. There was an awkward silence until Luigi started to burst out laughing.

"Oh, man! That's great! That's just too rich! I always knew you were a dumbass, Pavs but I had no idea that you were that stupid enough to not put a condom on!"

"Shut up, Luigi! This isn't funny!" Pavi yelled back.

"It most certainly isn't but its not Luigi who's to blame here, Paviche. Its you. Honestly. How could you allow this happen?" asked Amber.

"I'm as shocked as you are, sister!" he honestly replied "She's supposed to be on birth control for Christ's sake!"

"That alone does not prevent pregnancy, dumbass! Luigi's right! You should know better!"

"But I've always used protection! I've always been careful! I even get myself tested once a month, you know that!"

"Good thing too." Mumbled Luigi. "With all the whores you sleep with."

"You obviously weren't careful enough." Amber groaned in frustration and rubbed her temples. She then rose from her chair and began to pace around the room. "There's no other option." She settled. "We have to get rid of it."

At the moment Amber said that, Pavi began to feel a strange new feeling. It was something that he hadn't felt for anyone except for maybe her when they were children. He was feeling a sense of…protectiveness.

"No." he stated.

"No? What do you mean, 'no'?" she asked, stopping in her tracks

"That's my unborn child that you're talking about, sorella. I will not allow you to dispose of it like garbage."

"Paviche, do you realize the gravity of the situation here? That girl has only been the voice of GeneCo for a year. She hasn't even been on tour yet. Think of what the public will say about this, especially when they find out that it's yours? This is not the kind of scandal we need right now."

"I don't care. You're not killing my child." He said in a firm tone.

"So what then? Are you ready to become a parent? To spend your nights tending to a crying brat? Are you willing to sacrifice your high lifestyle for that? It doesn't take a genius to know that kids are a lot of work."

Pavi gulped. "I know."

Amber raised her brow. "So you're willing to take full responsibility?"

"It won't just be mine." He stated.

"That's just another thing you have to take into consideration, Pavi. What if Jillian doesn't even want this baby? Did you ever think of that? She's young, practically still a child herself. Do really you think she wants to be a mother so soon?"

"She won't get rid of it. I know she won't."

"How do you know? Have you forgotten that she's bipolar? Just as her father was? We all know what happened to him in the end."

"Nathan Wallace did not have the heart to get rid of Shilo and neither will Jillian do the same to her own child."

Amber placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, let's say she does agree to have it. What then? Are you going to marry her? God knows she can't stand you."

"I will do whatever it takes, sister. Just please don't make any rash decisions. Let me speak to her first and then we will all decide what do about the situation."

"Pavi-"

"I know what I'm doing, Carmela. Let me handle this." With that, Pavi rose from his seat and proceed to walk into the elevator and out of her office.

Amber groaned and leaned back on the couch. "Of all things, this had to happen."

"I know." Said Luigi, grabbing a piece of her hair and twirling it. "I can't imagine what it would be like if you got knocked up."

Amber cringed. "We are not discussing that."

"It would be a fucking nightmare for sure."

"Shut the fuck up, Luigi." She said in an exhausted tone.

"All I know is, that chick has only made Pavi crazy than he already was."

"I can't argue that logic, brother."

"You know what I was thinking though? Wasn't Jill also seeing that one guy from the genetic opera?" Amber suddenly shot up in realization, looking at her older brother with a sudden awareness.

"You don't think?" he asked

"Oh, shit." She cursed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jillian was nervously twiddling her thumbs as she waited for David to arrive.

"It'll be fine, Jillian. He'll understand." Shilo assured her.

"Yeah, don't worry." Chimed in Graverobber. "I'm sure neither of your boyfriends will mind your new weight gain."

Both girls turned and glared at him. Graverobber shot up his hands in defense. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well you're not helping." Jillian snapped. She frowned and bowed her head down. "What if he can't look at me the same way after this?"

"Shilo's right" said Graverobber, his tone now serious." If this guy really loves you, he'll understand."

"I hope you guys are right." Then she gulped as she heard the doorbell ring. "Here it goes." She sat up and went to answer the door. She opened it and David greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, beautiful." he greeted.

She gave him a weak smile and led him inside. "Hey, you."

"Hey, Shilo. Hey, uh, do I know you?" he asked, indicating Graverobber.

"Not unless you've ever wanted to score some cheap Z." replied the said man.

"Shut up." said Shilo. "Hi, David."

Jillian placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you sit down? I need to talk to you about something important."

"Um, okay."

"We'll give you two some privacy. C'mon, Graves." The other two left the room as Jillian and David took a seat on the couch. As soon as they sat down, David could immediately tell that something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Jillian? You've got that worried look on your face again."

"Yeah, um, I guess I'm just nervous how you'll react to what I'm about to tell you."

"Oh, God. You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

"No! Of course not! I-I love you. It's just…something's happened David."

He cocked his head. "Is this about your doctor's appointment?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but…I don't know how to say this without you freaking out." She said, averting her eyes.

He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye. "Just tell me what's wrong, Jill. Whatever it is I promise I won't freak out."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened them. "David…I'm pregnant."

David's eyes widened and he released her chin. There was a pause for a moment. "Oh."

"Is that all you can say?"

"I'm sorry I'm just…trying to process this."

Jillian nodded. "I understand."

David stared down at her stomach, in disbelief that something was growing inside it. That something was in their because of him. "We were so careful."

Jillian shook her head. "Not the first time we weren't."

David bit his lip. "Oh, God. You're right." He bit his thumb and ran his hand through his hair. "This is all my fault."

"No it isn't. We're both at fault here. We both got caught up in the moment and we weren't thinking straight."

'But I should have known better. I should have taken responsibility.' He thought. "What should we do?"

Jillian shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I'm scared David. I don't know anything about raising a child and I don't know what Amber will do to me if she finds out. There are just so many things going through my head right now and I'm confused. The most logical thing I can think of is to get rid of it" She gulped. "The truth is though, as scared as I am, I don't know if I could."

She searched David's eyes for an answer, looking for something that would tell her what to do. All she could was fear and disappointment.

"Look, I can see that you're not ready for this and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to deal with all of this. I just thought that you deserved to know."

This time it was David who took a deep breath. He grabbed both of her hands.

"Jillian, when I said that I would be there for you no matter what, I meant it. So if you really want to do this, if you want to keep this baby, then I'll be there to help, every step of the way."

There he goes again, she thought, being amazing as always.

"Are you sure about that? Because I can guarantee you that this is going to get even messier than it already is. There's something else that I need-"

"I mean it, Jillian. Whatever choice you make, I'm here to support you. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared because I am. I know that you didn't want me to but I'm fucking freak out right now. For you though, I'm going to try and be strong. For us and for the baby."

The young girl, still frightened could now feel a small sense of relief and joy. She began to cry tears of happiness and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, David! Thank you."

"No need to thank me, sweetheart." He said, returning the embrace. "Just know that you're stuck with me."

She laughed. "I guess there's just one last thing to do then." She sighed. "How to hide this from the Largos."

"Babe, you know that you're going to get big, right? You won't exactly be able to hide it."

"Don't remind me. Sometimes wishful thinking is all I have." She then turned around and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she turned her head to listen to his heartbeat. "I just wish there was a way we could just leave this place, you know? I think raising a child would be a whole better experience if we could just be normal. No having to fake my identity, no stupid public appearances where I have to pretend to be something that I'm not, no GeneCo at all." She smiled at the impossible thought.

They sat there quietly as David gently pet her hair. Suddenly a thought struck him. "Wait, a second. What if I told you that there might be a way that we can?"

"I would say awesome if we lived in an alternate reality."

"I'm serious, Jillian!" She lifted her head to look at him, confused. He smiled at her. "Look, it may sound crazy but I have this aunt who lives on the mainland. She used to be a nurse and a really good one too. Her house has plenty of room and she told me to come and visit anytime."

"What are you saying?"

"Let's run away together! To the mainland! We can start our lives over and raise our baby in a normal environment!"

Jillian was in disbelief. She truly did love her boyfriend but he could be so naïve sometimes. "We can't."

"Why not?"

She rose off him and gave him a meaningful gaze." Do you realize all the risks? Even if Amber did allow me to have this baby she would never nullify my contract. Plus how would we even get there? Only those who are super rich can afford to go the mainland and I can't just let you put yourself in danger like that. What about your music career don't you-"

"Screw, Amber okay? I don't care what the hell she does. I won't let her hurt you! And as far as my music, well, you're more important to me. I just so happen to know a guy who can lend us a boat. We can use it to visit the mainland and we'll be back before you know it."

It was a crazy idea. A crazy and wonderful idea. No matter how wonderful though, Jillian couldn't help but see the flaws.

"Even if we could do that, how do you even know your aunt can help us? And what about Shilo? I can't just leave her here!"

"Shilo can come with us! I'm sure she's sick of this hell hole too! It won't be a problem. My aunt's an amazing woman. She's always been willing to help those in need and she's my family. Please, Jill. Just come and meet her once. I know she'll love you. Just think about it, Jillian. What have we got to lose anyway?"

Jillian could hear that voice again. The one who made her make some impacting decisions in the past and who was now talking to her again.

'_Don't even think about. Do you honestly think that this boy's enthusiasm can save you? Do you think this stupid plan of his can actually work? No, you know it can't. Just forget about it. Stop and think for a moment. Is this boy worth the risk?'_ Jillian looked up into the eyes of her lover, now seeing nothing but love and just a smidge of hope. Of course he was worth it. He needed her and she needed him. "Let's give it a shot then."


End file.
